Little Flower--A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: From witnessing her parents' demises to dealing with horrific memories and nightmares of such events, Lily's been tormented by the horror she's witnessed and the loneliness she's felt, thinking her life would never be the same again. Then along came the Autobots. This is the story of how Lily met them, and gained a new family.
1. Chapter 1

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

* * *

**Summary: Lily encounters strange mechanical beings **

**~~This chapter is rated T for violence and gore.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

****and remember, THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION OF "STRANGE RESCUER". If you haven't read my latest post "ANNOUNCEMENT", please do so in order for you to understand****

* * *

**~Chapter One: The Girl Who Had Nothing~**

"_Run! Run and don't look back!" _

"_I'm trying!"_

"_Keep going!"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Don't stop! Keep going!"_

_4-year-old Lily McElroy and her mother sped down the street as fast as their legs could carry them, holding hands tightly and not letting go. Darkness surrounded them; all little Lily could see was the street in front of them, and the forceful red blasts that impacted and crumbled the road around them. All she could hear was the sound of her mother's voice, her own heart beating, and the roar of jet engines booming in her ear. _

_After what felt like an eternity of running, they both noticed a clump of trees and bushes and raced towards them, ducking behind them and catching their breath. Mrs. McElroy pressed Lily close against her body, constantly glancing through the leaves up at the sky. "W-Who are they, Mama?" Lily asked, trembling._

"_I don't know," her mother replied._

"_Why are they chasing us?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_W-What's gonna happen to us?" _

_Mrs. McElroy looked down to Lily and sadly smiled at the sight of tears; she used her thumb to wipe them away from Lily's emerald eyes and kissed her forehead. "Nothing will happen, Lillian," she spoke softly. "I promise you." They both jumped and Lily cried when a blast landed by the bushes, a red glow blinding them. Mrs. McElroy looked through the bushes again and took a deep breath. "Wait here, honey," she said as she got onto her knees and placed Lily further behind the shrubs. "Don't move...and don't make a sound."_

"_Mama? Don't leave me...Mama...!" Lily cried._

_Mrs. McElroy shushed her and wiped her cheeks, tears forming in her own, warm brown eyes. "It's okay...It'll be okay. Remember? You're Mama's little flower, Lily; beautiful and bright. It'll be alright..." She kissed her cheek and stood up. "Stay here." Then she took off into the street—straight into the numerous lines of fire._

"_No! Mama, come back! Don't leave me!" Lily wept, but her mother remained in the street. She watched her mother wave her arms around, stumble and dive out of the way of the oncoming blasts. Lily badly wanted to go out to her, not wanting to be alone in the shadows for any longer, but her legs wouldn't move. She tried screaming, but her voice was caught in her throat. She watched a blast come and her mother roll across the street. Blast. Roll. Blast. Roll. Blast. Roll. Then came another blast—striking the ground inches from where Mrs. McElroy stood. She went flying across the street and landed head over heels until she laid still on her stomach, a smoking, singed, battered woman._

_Lily wanted to scream, but her voice remained stuck. Then she ducked down behind the bushes, peeking through the leaves, as a jet hovered above the ground where Mrs. McElroy limply laid. Then, the metal of the jet shifted around, and it took a new shape—the shape of a large, red eyed robot. But the image of the robot was blurred as her eyes filled with tears and her body trembled. Its voice as well was unclear. _

"_Where is she?" it asked._

"_...W-Where is who...?" Mrs. McElroy warily asked as she forced herself onto her hands and knees, facing halfway away from the strange robot. _

"_Do not play dumb with me, female fleshling! I know you are hiding her. Where is the child?! My master demands I bring her to him!"_

"_Who are you...?" Mrs. McElroy croaked, as she slowly started to back away._

"_As if you did not know!" The giant robot reached out a clawed servo and grabbed Mrs. McElroy before she ever had a chance to flee. Lily tried crying out again, but nothing escaped her mouth. Her feet remained planted to the grass by the bushes. All she could do was watch._

"_I don't know who you are!" she cried as she struggled in the robot's hand. "Let me go!"_

"_Where is she?!" roared the robot._

"_I don't know who you're referring to!"_

"_You think you can fool the likes of me?! I saw you running off with her down this very street. Now, tell me where she is, and I just might let you live long enough to say your farewells."_

_Mrs. McElroy glared, her voice beginning to choke as the robot's hold on her tightened. "W-Whatever you want with my baby...you won't get it...you monster..."_

_The robot glared fiercely. "My lord and master has also ordered me to eliminate those who get in my way. And you have been in my way for too long now." Its other claw extended, revealing finger-like talons._

"_If you kill me...you won't know where she is..." Mrs. McElroy croaked._

"_Oh, no worries," the robot chuckled. "If she is nearby, she will no doubt start screaming..."_

_Then there was a white flash and a tearing sound. It blinded Lily a little, then she looked again where the robot stood—and found her mother at its feet. All she could see was red. Red coated her mother's body, and she laid face-down in a pool of it. Lily's stomach dropped, her blood ran cold. The robot being was also covered in red, but it didn't seem to care. _

"_Pathetic fleshling," it muttered and kicked the body away, and laughed watching the limbs flare around. Once it stopped chortling, it seemed to be listening. "Huh. I had expected the brat to be screaming by now...maybe she is no longer in this area." Then the robot quickly took shape of a blurred jet and took off away from the neighborhood—leaving Lily alone with a corpse._

_Gathering up her courage, which was very little, Lily struggled to stand as she stepped out behind the bushes. When she tried to walk, her legs gave in and she fell to her knees. So, she crawled. She told herself to stop, but her hands and knees kept on guiding her forward. She kept crawling until her fingertips waded in the growing pool of thick red blood. There, she could see what the robot had done. It made sure to dig its talons into the corpse's body in order to claw out the ribs and lungs. The neck was gashed open, revealing the flowing arteries and windpipe. Rivers of red poured from every wound, the corpse's limbs were bent in inhuman positions from the fall, and the body rapidly became pale. The eyes—the warm brown eyes that were once full of life and love—had become grey and glazed. Lifeless._

_Lily was so horrified by the sight, she forgot that this corpse was her mother. As reality struck, her stomach lurched and her blood ran hot. She began quivering as she felt Mrs. McElroy's blood flow by her legs and stain her clothes. Her heart ached and she choked on air as she slowly started to hyperventilate. Then, she gripped her hair tightly until her knuckles turned white and screamed._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lily sat up in bed as she howled, gripping her hair with a firm grasp. Her heart raced and jumped out of her chest, thumping powerfully; her skin, pajamas and bed sheets were soaked in sweet; her body trembled uncontrollably and her breathing was jagged; her wet green eyes were wide in terror; her stomach churned and her blood ran cold.

Once she came to her senses, she frantically looked around. She saw her pink, flower-decorated walls, her toy chest and book shelf, her pile of dirty clothes, and her toy bear. She then remembered she wasn't out in the street; she was in her isolated house that sat near the desert, in her room, in bed, having awoken from a nightmare—not. Not just a nightmare. A memory. A horrible memory of the gory event that took place three years prior. It was the same every night. She would see the same thing whenever she closed her eyes: the red stain on the road, the soaked clothes and skin of the corpse...the red eyes of the robot. Those malicious, merciless red glowing eyes...

She jumped at the sound of her bedroom door opening and turned to find her father racing towards her bedside. At that instant she burst into tears and clung to his shirt, sobbing and hiccupping.

Mr. McElroy pulled her into his lap and rocked back and forth, running his hand up, down, and in circles along her back. "Shhh," he shushed softly. "There, there...It's alright..." He was used to this now. In fact, he expected this every night, and knew to come running any time his daughter cried out. He remembered the day he learned about his wife's brutal demise. He had received a call that his wife had been involved in a murder, and he immediately left his office, heading for the hospital downtown. The medics said they found Lily in shock beside the body and took her straight to the hospital. He met her there and stayed with her until she was clear to go. Then they planned the funeral, and other events occurred. Since then, his daughter has suffered severe PTSD; he is only thankful that it hasn't escalated any further. "It's okay...we're safe...Calm down, now. I'm here."

Lily hiccupped as her tears rolled down her burning cheeks and soaked her father's shirt, and snot dribbled from her nose like any upset child. "Real...so real...like always..." she barely managed to say.

"I know," Mr. McElroy said quietly, glancing out the window for a while, then he looked to his daughter again. "But you know we're safe. Right? Because I won't let anything happen to you." He tilted her chin up and stared into her teary, red eyes, using his thumb to dry her cheeks. "You know why?" Lily sniffled and nodded slowly. Mr. McElroy smiled. "Yes, I know you know. Because you're my little flower. And I promise to keep you blooming forever." He kissed her red nose and nuzzled her with his cheek. "Do you want me to take you to my room, or are you okay now?"

Lily took a minute to calm herself down, taking deep breaths. "I...think I'm okay now..." she croaked.

"Very well," he said and stood up, giving her another kiss. "But if you ever need me, you can come into bed with me any time. Good night, Lily." He went to the window, stared out of it for a moment before closing the curtains and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Lily listened to her father's footsteps disappear down the hall, then she went to the window, wondering what her papa was looking at. She watched a couple vehicles pass by her house, then she returned to her bed, hugging her knees. She was a bit nervous about going back to sleep. She always was. There were most times when she'd sleep again and the nightmare would return. However, there were a few occasions where she wouldn't dream again after the nightmare, and she'd wake up in a much better mood. She looked down at her teddy and pulled it into her lap, staring into its black, beady eyes. She remembered when her mother bought her this bear. Aside from the picture on her nightstand, it's all that she, herself, had left of her mother.

Then, turning to her left, she saw the photograph; it was of a young man and woman, and they were holding a baby. Lily's eyes were on the young woman. Her hair was in a bushy ponytail, her faint freckled cheeks were scrunched up in a smile. Lily knew that smile. She used to see it every morning she woke up from sleep, when she got home from school, and before she went to bed. Those warm brown eyes the woman had stared at her. She knew those eyes too well. No matter how hard she prayed, because of that murderous robot, she knew she would never see that friendly, loving smile, nor those beautiful eyes again. As more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, Lily sat the picture back down on the nightstand, hugged the bear tightly, and laid back down.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Lily's favorite day of the week. It wasn't just because she didn't have school, but because it was the day she and her papa spent the morning together at the local park. Then they would head to the desert, sit atop a plateau and watch the sun set over the mountains. That was how her parents met; they both enjoyed the view of the setting sun.

Lily sat on a swing facing the road and squealed every time Mr. McElroy pushed her. Every inch she went higher she laughed and smiled. Then Mr. McElroy raced in front of her, holding his arms out; Lily leapt from the swing and he caught her, spun around as he held her up in the air, then set her down, the both of them dizzy, and the game started again. It was exhausting for Mr. McElroy, but if it made his daughter happy, it was worth a backache.

"Again, Papa!" Lily giggled as she skipped to the swing.

Mr. McElroy breathed a chuckle as he rested his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath. "Lily, I think six times is enough. Why don't we take a break?"

"Aww! Please? One more time?"

"Maybe later, sweetheart. I've got to rest a little," her papa said as he gazed out at the street. Then he ruffled her hair then went to sit down on a bench, pulling a newspaper from his pocket and began to read.

Lily pouted and sat there on the swing, staring at the dirt while kicking her feet. She was quite small for a 7-year-old girl; her feet still couldn't quite reach the ground whenever she sat down, not even if she pointed her toes, so she couldn't push off the ground and swing herself. Lily then glanced out at the street, watching vehicles go by, some traveling faster than others. She did so for a couple moments when something caught her attention as a few more vehicles passed by. Then she remembered. Those were the same vehicles she saw last night. A yellow car and a dirty green jeep-like vehicle. She couldn't explain it, but she found it odd that she saw the same vehicles together.

Before she thought on it any further, she heard the familiar, chilling sound of a roaring jet engine. Shakily, she looked up over her shoulder, her eyes following two dark jets soaring over Jasper. Her mind raced as her stomach began churning again. She tried to focus on them as they flew by; she had to see. But from what she could tell, "it" wasn't one of those dark jets. Ever since that dark night, whenever she heard that familiar sound in the sky, she would look up and see if the jet was the same robot from three years ago. So far, she hasn't seen any matches. But that could change at any moment. It also raised the question she's always asked herself: what did that robot want with her? Then, the two dark colored jets turned around and headed back in the direction they came.

Another sound got her attention. She looked to the sound and saw another small girl playing with her mother; both the mother and the small girl were smiling and giggling and playing together on the see-saw. She heard more laughter and looked to it, seeing a mother and son making a castle in the sand pit. Everywhere she looked, she saw happy children with their happy mothers, while their fathers were elsewhere. As she watched them smile and love on each other, she began to wonder. If that robot hadn't killed her mama, if she was still alive today, would they be smiling and giggling while they played on the see-saw? Would they laugh if their sand castle fell over and they rebuilt it? Would she be as happy as the other children are with their mothers? She knew she'd never know. She knew she'd never feel the same happiness as those children; she wouldn't laugh or smile with as much joy and love. She knew all of that. Because that robot took it all away from her. Because her mother was dead. As she hung her head, she gripped the chains on the swing; the children's and mothers' laughter echoed in her mind, as well as the words her mother spoke that night three years ago, and grey flashes of previous moments with her mama appeared before her closed eyes. As she sat there, the sounds became louder and louder, and her grip on the chains tightened until her knuckles were bone white. She thought it was unfair. Why, out of everyone in Jasper, did she have to suffer like this? What had she done to deserve this? What had her mother done to deserve being killed? Whether she knew the answer or not, it didn't matter.

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me," said a voice. Another little girl in a pink dress stood behind her. "Could I get on this swing when you're done?" While her mind was back in reality, Lily's swelled up emotions remained locked away, fighting to escape. Unknowingly, she let it loose. She hopped off the swing, her hands still clenched, and she rammed her fist across the girl's face. The girl yelped as she landed on the dirt, staring up in shock at Lily. After a moment, she began screaming and crying, earning everyone's attention. Lily stood there breathing heavily as her eyes widened in surprise. Did she really just hit this girl? The sound of the girl's hurtful wailing crushed her; before she could apologize, the girl's mother and Mr. McElroy raced over.

The mother asked her what happened and the girl explained everything through sobs and hiccups. The look on her papa's face made Lily very afraid. He apologized numerous times to the mother as she went off, carrying her daughter, then he angrily stormed to Lily, grabbing her by her wrist and pulled her to the side. "Lillian Abigail McElroy, what in the hell were you thinking?!" he hissed.

Now it was Lily's turn to cry. "I...I-I don't know, Papa...I-I didn't mean to h-hit her...I-It just happened, a-and-"

"Sucker-punching another girl doesn't just happen, Lily! I thought you knew better," he grumbled. After a long intense moment, he started leading her away.

"W-Where are we going?" Lily sniffled.

"Home," Mr. McElroy grunted as he yanked her to his side. "And you are going to sit in your room and think about what you did!"

"No! Papa, no! NO!" Lily wailed. She began to tug and pull to get her arm free, but her papa would just tighten his grip and pull her back beside him. "NO! PAPA! THAT HURTS! LET GO! LET ME GOOO!"

Mr. McElroy ignored his daughter's screams and placed her in the back seat of their car, slamming her door and his when he got in. He turned the key in the ignition, started up the car, pulled out of the parking lot and drove home; all the while, Lily wept and rubbed at her wrist. When they arrived at the house, he plopped Lily on her bed and told her to stay in her room until he said she could come out, and he somewhat slammed the door on his way out. Lily laid on her bed softly crying into her pillow, fully regretting her actions back at the park, wishing to take them back and stop herself from doing it. She was ashamed of herself; she knew she was upset, but she expressed it entirely the wrong way. She reached out and grabbed her teddy, slowly pulling it inward and hugging it close to her chest. "M-Mama…" she whimpered as she nuzzled the bear and continued to sob.

* * *

Lily must've cried herself to sleep because she suddenly felt her papa gently shaking her awake. She groggily sat up and moaned; her face felt dry from her tears and rubbed under her eyes. The lighting in her room was dark, indicating it was late in the afternoon. She met her father's gaze, and saw his eyes were friendly. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, and she sleepily smiled back.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, Lil'," he said softly.

Lily slightly frowned and shook her head. "No...I deserved it. I shouldn't have hit that girl."

Mr. McElroy nodded his head, then turned slightly towards her. "I know you said you had no idea why you hit her, but...there must be some reason."

Lily remembered, and tears filled her eyes. She sniffled as she sat up to wipe them on her arm. "Because it's not fair!"

Mr. McElroy seemed puzzled. "What's not fair?" he asked.

"T-That all the other kids have a mama, a-and I don't!" Lily wept as tears spilled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. "I-If it weren't for that stupid robot, M-Mama would still be a-alive, a-and we'd be happy a-all the time!"

Mr. McElroy sighed. "Lily, I've told you, it was no robot that killed your mother. It was probably someone of a big size or-"

"NO, IT WAS A ROBOT!" Lily screamed at him. "I saw it! I saw it happen! A-A jet turned into a r-robot, a-and it killed Mama! I s-saw it! N-No one believes me! T-They think I-I'm crazy!"

"Calm down, Lily," Mr. McElroy said gently, yet firmly. He rubbed Lily's back until she relaxed, then he pulled her into his lap. "No one ever said you were crazy, Lily. And, I know it hurts that this happened and that you don't have your mother anymore. I know it hurts. But, you must remember: she is always with you and me in our hearts"—he tapped her chest, then her forehead—"and in our memories. No matter what." He reached down and squeezed her hand. "And Mama wouldn't want us to hold onto the past. She'd want us to move on, even though it's hard to. She knows, just like you and me, that there's no way to change what's happened...but she wouldn't want that to stop us, now, would she?" Lily sniffled with a trembling lip and shook her head no.

Mr. McElroy smiled as he wrapped an arm around his tiny daughter and quivered a smile, and they gazed out the window. "I'm afraid the sun's already set, Lil'. I'm sorry we didn't get to see it like we always do."

"It's okay...One time isn't going to hurt anything," Lily said quietly.

They both smiled and he kissed her tear-stained cheek. Mr. McElroy then said he gave her permission to leave her room, but Lily replied that she was too tired now. He went to her pajama drawer, grabbed a shirt and pants, and went to help her change out of her clothes. He took off her shirt and slipped a light green, baggy pajama top over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves. He lifted her legs up and removed her skirt, replacing it with light pink pajama shorts. Then he took each foot and tickled them a little to make Lily laugh before slipping socks on to keep her feet warm. Once she was completely changed, he laid her back down, tucked her in, tossed her clothes into the dirty pile and quietly left the room.

Lily sleepily reached for her teddy and cuddled it as her eyes began to droop, and she eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

Lily awoke with a shriek. Not from the nightmare. But from a loud explosion coming from outside. Jumping out of bed, she raced to her window, looking towards the open field near the mountains, and she saw a large cloud of fire and rock quickly rise up into the sky. Another explosion made her jump. Then bright blue and red flashes of lights lit up the sky as they flew across the sky. Another deafening, sonic boom in the distance that shook the ground and the walls of her room made her scream and duck down. After the echo died down, she poked her head up and saw silhouettes of a large being taking on a second. After a closer look, she realized the beings were made of metal.

She saw right below them, two other large metallic creatures were taking on much smaller ones. In the full moonlight, she could clearly see that one of them appeared yellow, and the other was green. At first, she thought they seemed familiar and then it clicked; they were the same colors of the two vehicles she had seen at the park and outside her window the night before. They were firing laser cannons and swung swords, and when one of the smaller beings landed on them, they threw them overhead and into the dirt. Lily gasped and stared at the brawl taking place in awe and curiosity.

"Lily!" her papa's voice rang out, making her jump with a squeal. She turned around to see her father holding a flashlight and a strange-looking gun in both hands. "Get away from the window, we're under attack!" Lily got a second quick glimpse at the metallic beings, and she noticed the fight going on between them was getting much closer and closer to the neighborhood. Then she bolted out of her room alongside her father, sticking close to his side.

"Papa, what's happening?!" she wailed fearfully, clinging to his arm.

"Damn 'Cons are at it again," Mr. McElroy muttered under his breath, not hearing her question, looking around frantically. Before she could ask again, a sonic blast erupted just outside their home, and every window shattered; shards of glass went flying everywhere, scraping both Lily and her father on their arms and legs. She screamed and he groaned in pain, yet he pressed onward, shielding Lily from any danger, until he got to the guest room across the hall. "Lil', I need you to stay in here until I say it's safe to come out!" he said as he cleaned her wounds as quickly as he could.

"B-But, w-what about you?!" Lily sobbed out of fear and pain.

"I'll be alright," he said in a rush. "Just stay in that room! I'm going to barricade the door, okay?! Now get in!" He guided her into the guest room, shut the door, barricaded it with a chair under the knob, then locked and loaded the gun he held and stood at the foot of the stairs. He was not about to risk losing anyone else in his family.

Lily cowered behind the bed in the guest room, sobbing heavily as she hugged her slashed knees. What was happening? Why was her papa acting this way? These metallic creatures were fighting near her home. Did they not know humans were living in this home?

Almost immediately after she thought that, a deep, powerful voice rumbled, "Lead this fight away from the homes! We must not allow any harm to come to this family!"

Lily gasped and crawled low to the window, cautiously peeping out of it. There right before her was a large metallic creature, battling another just like it, but its appearance was completely different. And his eyes…they glowed red…Lily felt shivers crawl up her spine. The creature with the red eyes had silvery armor, each tip looked as sharp as the tip of a spear, and its mechanical hands appeared like claws. Its teeth were jagged, and its face was shadowed by his helm, but was also lit up by those fierce red glowing eyes. Suddenly those red eyes locked onto hers, and the metallic being sneered. Lily gasped and told herself to move, but she wouldn't. She knew something was to happen, but she was unable to get out of the way. The second metallic being then turned towards her, revealing its bright blue eyes. This robotic creature had less points and more round edges, she imagined the plates all over its body were made to look like muscles on a human, and its eyes seemed friendlier. They seemed to widen when they saw her, and Lily locked onto them. She sensed something behind those eyes…she couldn't explain it, though, no matter how hard she tried.

Then, Lily gasped as she noticed the red-eyed metallic creature drawing out a large gun made out of the same metal as its skin, and pointed it at her. The blue-eyed being heard the weapon charging up, and with a roar its arm changed into a sword. It swung its weapon, and the gun exploded, knocking the red-eyed being backwards—and knocking the blue-eyed one forward towards the guest room. Lily screamed and ran towards the door; just as the giant robotic being crashed into the house, it created a large force powerful enough to knock the door down, and Lily barely escaped the wave of debris and splinters. She sobbed uncontrollably and crouched down in a corner as guns and sonic booms went off around her. She was desperate to know what was happening and why.

She suddenly heard a familiar cry of agony coming from outside and raced to the closest shattered window. Looking down at the street she saw her father laying in a pool of red, and his right leg below the knee was obliterated. The memory returned and her stomach lurched as her heart raced. "NO! PAPA!" she shrilled and raced down the stairs out into the street. The battle was taking place right outside her door. Both types of robot beings were fighting each other, blasts flying everywhere and their giant feet stomping around. Lily screamed as she avoided being stepped on and ran to her father, sobbing. "Papa!"

Mr. McElroy hazily looked up at her as he groaned in sheer pain, grabbing his leg. "No...Lily...go back inside...w-where it's safe...dangerous, out here..."

"Papa, you're hurt! Hurt real bad! We need to get you to the hospital! Papa?!"

Then, her papa looked beyond her and his eyes widened. "GET BACK!" he shouted as he took Lily under his arm and rolled away onto a patch of grass. A red blast struck the road where they used to be, and a smoldering crater was what remained. Mr. McElroy yelled in pain through his teeth as he clutched his leg, his gun laying beside him.

"Papa!" Lily cried out. Then footsteps boomed towards them and she turned to see one of the metallic beings with a red visor tower over them. Lily whimpered and tried to pick up the gun her papa used, but it was too heavy and too hot. "Papa, get up! Get up! Papa!" she exclaimed, tugging on her father's arm. The robotic creature charged up a laser cannon it drew out of its arm; Lily's heart dropped into her stomach and her blood ran cold when she heard and saw it begin to charge up.

Then, a blue light blasted the robot from behind and it collapsed; Lily watched it fall and the red light behind the visor flickered then faded for good. She gasped and looked up to see the largest of the robot beings aiming its blaster at the fallen robot, its blue eyes glaring. Then it looked to her and its expression softened. Out of nowhere, the silver, spiked robot being tackled it and the two began to fight once more.

"Lily, get out of here...!" Mr. McElroy winced as he supported himself on one elbow.

"No! I don't wanna leave you!" Lily wept.

"Go, now! You'll be safer!" Mr. McElroy fought to stand on his one good leg and continued firing his odd-looking gun, which had the same color of ammo as the other robot beings. He struggled to keep his balance while he fired, but he managed to remain standing. "Look, I promised to keep you safe, and I will!" he spoke to her between firing and locking the gun, and the turned his head to her. "And I know that there is a lot you don't understand right now! I know you have questions, but I can't answer them! But, I think it's time you knew that-"

At the sound of a nearby blast and a close flash of red, Lily's face turned sickly white. Mr. McElroy wondered what troubled her when he felt this throbbing pain in his chest and his back. He dared look down, to see a gaping, smoldering hole that went clean through his chest. His face fell as he wearily met eyes with his daughter. Tears poured from her eyes as he choked on her name, and she tried to crawl over to him, but she was too awe-stricken to even blink. Then, as his remaining leg went limp and his eyes rolled up and closed, the gun he held slipped from his hand as he collapsed backwards. As he laid there on the road, a mass of red filled the hole in his body and flowed over, spilling down his body and staining the street. Lily just sat there and watched; at first, she wondered if this was really happening, if this was just her imagination. Her father's body just laying there and not moving is what gave away the fact that this terror was real. Lily felt the same feelings she felt three years ago. Flashes of her mother appeared before her eyes. The sounds all around her faded as she stared at the fresh corpse in front of her—knowing that corpse was her father. Her last parent.

After a moment of being unable to breathe, she began hyperventilating. From where she knelt in the grass, she threw her head back and howled the longest cry she had ever let out.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_"

"_NOOOO!_" the largest of the robots roared, and the battle raged on even more fierce than before for a while longer.

Lily sobbed and screamed and pulled at her hair. It happened again. A red-eyed robot being blew a hole into her father, and now he was gone, too. She became very overwhelmed. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she began to feel lightheaded. She heard more deep voices shouting but couldn't make them out as their words became muffled. She felt her eyes flutter and roll up, all the sounds went dead, and then everything went black.

* * *

The next time Lily came to, she felt her body slightly rocking, as if she were in a moving vehicle. Her eyes were too heavy to open for a while, so she listened. She heard the sound of an engine running, the sound of tires rolling over gravel, and metal creaking. She felt something strapped over her chest and waist. A seat belt? Yes. She was inside of a moving vehicle, and by the sound of the engine, a large, powerful one at that.

She heard voices; both of them were deep and spoken softly as if they weren't trying to awaken her. She couldn't make out the words, though. She was too exhausted. She moaned and shifted a little, turning her head to the left, her body aching. The voices then went quiet. Warily, she opened her heavy eyes and saw a man in a suit sitting in the front seat. She tried to speak, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

The man briefly glanced at her then focused on the road. "Take it easy, kid," he said quietly. "Just relax and go back to sleep. It's okay. I'm taking you somewhere you'll be safe."

"Papa..." Lily barely managed to whisper.

The man sighed, lowering and shaking his head. "I'm sorry...Get some sleep, okay?"

Lily didn't want to sleep. She wanted to cry, but she was still so lightheaded and her body was aching, and the pain somehow made her very sleepy. Having no strength left, she succumbed to the heaviness of sleep and blacked out once more.

* * *

**A/N: well? What do you guys think of the changes? Please be sure to review and let me know what you like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

* * *

**Summary: Lily meets the Autobots**

**~~This chapter is rated T for sensitive material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: The Gentle Giants~**

The members of Team Prime waited anxiously for their leader to return to their base hidden in the desert. They had been given orders to fall back and return to base, saying he'd meet them there when he could, but that was over an hour ago now. What was keeping him?

"He is obviously still functioning," Ratchet said as he stared at Optimus's signal on their monitor. "His signal is still active, but why has he not yet returned?" Ratchet was the medic on Team Prime; he remained at the base to manage the ground bridge controls and keep an eye out for any Decepticon activity while the others are out. But he occasionally joined in on the action—however, most of the "joining in" is mainly assisting a wounded Autobot if he or she was injured in battle. He and Optimus go way back; they were close old friends, having known each other for a very long while during their time on Cybertron. He'd be devastated if his leader was hurt, even needlessly put the blame upon himself. If the situation were to ever occur, he'd work his pistons off to get his chief back on his feet.

"_**Perhaps he got caught in another fight with the Decepticons**_," bleeped a yellow muscle car Autobot, Bumblebee, as he took a step towards the medic. Bumblebee was the scout of Team Prime, but he was easily one of the smartest, quick-thinking, skilled warriors aboard. He may be among the smallest of the Autobots, but no one ever judges him by his size. Bee's voice box was severely damaged during the Great War—by Megatron. Now, he doesn't speak words, only silly sounds, but his teammates seem to understand him enough. The scout was also deeply concerned for the life of his leader. Optimus is like a surrogate father to him. If anything were to happen, he'd be right there to help.

"Not likely," Ratchet replied, keeping his optics on the monitor. "If any more Decepticons are becoming involved, we would know. But for the moment, Optimus's signal is the only one popped up."

"Maybe the government called him into questioning about the fight," the large, dirty green Autobot, Bulkhead, theorized. Bulk was well known for his body size and capability of mass destruction. He may not be the best when it comes to stealth, but the big lug is useful when any damage is needed done. Wrecking things was his specialty, since he came from an old team back on Cybertron during the Great War called the Wreckers, but resigned from that position to join Team Prime when the chance came. Though he's his own weapon of mass destruction, he does have a softer side, such as commenting on how beautiful the night was—despite the battle that had taken place only an hour ago.

Ratchet sighed and turned to the big lug. "That is one possibility that I fear of being true," he said quietly. "After all, you all fought so close to the homes of the neighborhood. But from what I can tell, only two humans spotted you..." He trailed off, closing his optics and shaking his head.

"But now there is only one," Bulkhead said sadly, remembering when he saw the human male's body. The three mechs hung their heads in silence until a message came through.

"Ratchet," said a voice over the comm. link.

"Optimus?!" the medic exclaimed; at the mentioning of their leader's name, Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced to Ratchet's side to listen. "It's about time we've heard from you. What have you been doing?"

"I am fine, but could you speak a little quieter, please?" Optimus asked in a soft voice. "Agent Fowler and I shall explain what we can. We are entering the base now."

"We can hear you approaching, boss," said Bulkhead, and the three mechs looked to the tunnel that led out of the missile silo. The sound of an engine revving became louder and louder, and faint headlights lit up the tunnel. Soon, a large red and blue big rig turned the loose curve and entered the base, pulling to a slow stop.

Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee went to him. "Now, care to say what took you?" asked Ratchet. Then, the driver door swung open, and the Autobots gasped. "Agent Fowler..."

Agent William Fowler stepped out of Optimus, quietly closing the door while glaring at the three of them. "Will you keep it down?!" he hissed as softly as he could while trying to sound angry. "You'll wake her up!"

"Her?" repeated Ratchet.

Agent Fowler stomped to the passenger door, slowly opened it and reached his arms inside. When he pulled them back out and stepped down, the three Autobots surrounding them gasped. "It is her..." Bulkhead said quietly.

Cradled in Fowler's arms, wrapped in a blanket, was a tiny child, who appeared to be asleep. She was decorated in scratches and bruises, the ends of her clothes were tattered and burnt, blackened with ash, her hair was filthy, and her skin was very pale, stained with dark red blood. Her hands were in small fists and were brought up to her mouth, and her knees were slightly bent and rested against the agent's chest. She laid in Fowler's arms, curling limply, making no movements whatsoever.

Bulkhead knelt down slowly to get a closer look at the child. "I never saw her run outside...but I heard her scream." Bee bleeped sadly in agreement, hanging his head. "Poor girl...no home and no parents now..." Bulkhead said pitifully as his eyes followed the cuts along the tiny girl's body. "We all know how having no home...but no one to take care of her..."

"_**Where did you find her, sir?**_" asked Bumblebee.

Before Optimus could speak, Agent Fowler stepped forward. "In shock and unconscious on the other side of the road near McElroy's body," he said in a disgusted tone. "Poor thing was so shaken up, I thought her skin would fall off! I suppose you know this girl's life is over, with no home and no parental figure to look after her, because you imprudent piles of scrap can't even handle a simple mission, which might I point out, involved a **casualty.**" The dark-skinned man glared up at Optimus as he mentioned the loss of a human life.

The Autobot leader sadly frowned and looked elsewhere, not wanting to meet the angry eyes of their human liaison. He already knew of his mistake in allowing even a single human casualty—a vow he had made with the human government when they first arrived to Earth. But there was something he knew the humans didn't, but he promised to keep it to himself until the appointed time.

His optics locked onto the slumbering girl; he remembered the look of countless emotions on her face as she looked to her mutilated father's body, her audio receptor-piercing scream. He remembered the moment of rage he felt when he realized he had failed his mission to protect both of their lives. He was angry with himself, but he knew better to keep his emotions in check. He pitied the child greatly and blamed himself for her suffering. However, he had an idea to make it right.

Bumblebee hummed sadly s he got onto his hands and knees to have a closer look at the girl. He wanted to gently touch her, but Fowler roughly pushed his finger away. His optics saddened and he looked up to his leader. "_**What will we do with her, Optimus?**_"

Prime glanced at the child and declared firmly, yet gently, "She will remain here and recuperate until we can find a suitable human home for her." While Bumblebee and Bulkhead quietly celebrated, Fowler's angry mug scrunched even more.

"Absolutely-!" He stopped himself when he felt the girl shift in his arms, and waited for her to settle down before he continued, in a soft, infuriated voice. "Absolutely not! Because of you rust buckets, she's lost everything now! She needs _human_ protection, Prime!"

Optimus bent down onto one knee and leaned close to Agent Fowler. "I understand your intentions, Agent Fowler," he said calmly, "but with all due respect, if the Decepticons are targeting her, she will be much safer under our watch compared to another human. I know her father has done well in protecting her these past few years—with and without our assistance—but, seeing this as our fault, we should take the responsibility in looking after the girl." He then held a hand out in front of Agent Fowler, awaiting him to make a move.

Fowler scrunched his nose at Optimus then looked to the girl he carried. He was irritated at the fact that Optimus was right. Slowly and carefully, he laid the tiny child into the palm of Optimus's hand, tucked the blanket around her a little more, then stormed off to the elevator.

Optimus slowly got to his feet in an attempt to not awaken the child; he heated up his hand so she wouldn't be cold from the metal plates of his palm, and cradled the fragile thing. After Agent Fowler left, Ratchet approached him. "Optimus...do you really believe that allowing this girl to roam around our base is such a good idea?"

"How do you mean, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"I mean, if the girl is seen with us out in the open, won't it also draw attention to ourselves?"

Optimus narrowed his optics a little. "You are not saying I should put this child back where she was found, are you, Ratchet?"

"No, no, of course not! It's just...I happen to agree with gent Fowler."

Bulk and Bee looked to him in shock. "You're actually listening to that jerk?!" Bulkhead exclaimed quiet enough not to disturb the sleeping child.

"Now, that isn't what I am saying, Bulkhead," Ratchet glared.

"_**Then what are you saying?**_" said Bumblebee.

"What I mean is," Ratchet elucidated, "won't the child be in as much danger here as anywhere? She is so small. If she gets underfoot..."

"I understand your concern, Ratchet," Optimus said as he slowly advanced towards his old friend, "but with the Decepticons after her, she would be in grave danger if she leaves our headquarters. And since she is so valuable, we must take good care of her, and ensure her safety in here, and out there. Is that understood?"

Ratchet sighed. "Yes, sir."

Bumblebee stood on the tip of his feet to get a look at the girl asleep in Optimus's hands. He couldn't help but bleep a giggle and lightly stroked the child's head with the tip of his finger. "Bumblebee," said Optimus, "let her rest. She has been through a great deal of trauma and needs rest." Bee whirred understandingly, gently patting the tiny human and backed away. "I believe it is about time we all get some rest. A lot has happened tonight." The Autobots nodded and departed to their respective private quarters.

"Optimus," said Bulkhead as the Autobot leader turned to leave, "what will happen when she wakes up?"

Prime gazed down at the girl in his hands. "We will worry about that when she does awaken, Bulkhead," he said softly. "Now, get some rest." Bulkhead nodded and entered his quarters.

Once the base was silent, Optimus dimmed the lights and headed for his own quarters. As he entered and stared at his berth, he realized the child he carried had no place to sleep; at least, she wouldn't if he slept in the berth. After a quick moment of thinking it over, he slowly placed the girl onto his berth, cocooned her in the blanket, then laid on the floor beside his berth, slowly falling into recharge.

* * *

Lily awoke feeling the worst headache of her life. Her stomach churned and everything felt as though it were moving. She questioned if she was still in the truck with the strange man at the wheel, but she realized she was laying on something hard, stiff and cold. The metal was icy to the touch, and shivers crawled up her back. She tried sitting, but with low energy she fell back onto the table. Her arms felt heavy, but she lifted them the best she could.

She noticed her cuts were cleaned and bandaged, as well as her legs. Propping herself on her elbow, she saw that she was clean, no longer covered in ash, dirt and...blood...Lily didn't even want to think about what happened the night before.

Slowly raising her head, she began to look around, observing her surroundings. She remembered the strange man telling her she was being taken somewhere safe, but where exactly did he take her? She saw that she was in a large, empty chamber, aside from the metal slab she laid upon. Her ears picked up the sound of a computer running—as well as voices. Slowly and carefully, she got to her knees, trembling as she made her way off the metal bed and reached the floor, nearly landing flat on her bottom from the impact.

Struggling to her feet and adjusting the blanket she had wrapped around her body, she made her way out of the chamber and into a hall, using the wall for support. She headed towards the voices, which were deep and booming-like. Keeping close to the wall, she peered into the room and instantly froze. There, before her, were the large, robotic beings she had seen last night. She noticed the two whom she saw while at the park; the orange and white one was new, and she recognized the largest one right away.

But still, the memories came. Coming in flashes, she saw the fight right before her eyes; the explosions, the earth shaking, flashes of red and blue, and a vast puddle of red coating the street...Lily grabbed her head and whimpered. Why would the strange man bring her to the robots that were involved with her papa's murder?

"Hey, she's awake," said a voice, and Lily looked up to see the large, green robot pointing at her. She gasped as he eyes widened; quickly turning on her heels she took off back down the hall and hid in the room she woke up in, pressing herself against the wall.

She heard footsteps approach the door and a shadow loomed over her. Tremblingly looking up, she locked eyes with the yellow robot. It made bleeping noises as it peered back into the hall; once it was distracted, Lily ran between its legs and ran as fast as she could. It made a grab for her, but she managed to run out of its reach.

"No, come back!" the green bot shouted as they took off after her. "We won't harm you!"

Lily kept running, not knowing nor caring where she was going. She was surprised to know that her legs were able to let her run this much after the damage they took. Turning the corner, she crouched down and hugged herself, panting heavily and shakily. She jumped at the sound of steady, booming footsteps coming closer and closer. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. Soon, another shadow hung over her; looking up, she saw the largest of the robots. Whimpering, she quickly got to her feet and took off again, entering a room—or in her case, a dead end. Before she could run back, the large robots had entered the room. She cowered against the wall, hiding her face in the blanket.

The robots circled around her but gave her some space so she would be comfortable. The largest of the robots approached slowly and knelt down, a sot expression on its silver face. "Hello, little one," it said with a deep, yet soft masculine voice. "My name is Optimus Prime. You need not fear us. We will not harm you."

Lily slowly lifted her head from behind the blanket and stared into the giant robot named Optimus Prime's bright blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the second she did, a taste of bile arose in her throat and she instantly closed it, putting a hand over her mouth. A few seconds later she removed her hand and violently retched, her stomach contents splattering all over the floor. She heard one of the robots grimace and groan. When she finished, she coughed and spat any remaining bile taste in her mouth to the floor. She blushed madly; these machines had just seen her vomit within 30 seconds of their meeting. Full of shame and embarrassment, she hung her head and cried.

While Bulkhead and Bumblebee glared at Ratchet, Optimus leaned back a little to give Lily some space. "It is alright, little one," he said gently. "We understand you have endured much this past day, but you do not have to be afraid of us." Lily sniffled and wiped her eyes with the blanket, then began to crawl towards Optimus, sitting beside his hand. The Prime was surprised when Lily suddenly began nuzzling his finger, but he couldn't help but smile a little.

She then looked up, meeting eye to optic with him, and asked in a very hoarse voice, "...W-What...are y-you...?"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus Prime explained, "but you may call us _'Autobots'_ for short."

Lily's red eyes widened a little. "So...y-you are all...aliens...? Like E.T.?"

"Whomever this _E.T._ is, yes. We are aliens to you humans." Optimus then gestured to the large green bot. "This is Bulkhead," he said, and the named Autobot gave a nod of its helm to Lily and smiled. Optimus then motioned to the yellow, small Autobot. "This is our scout, Bumblebee." Lily giggled at the funny beeping noises it made as it waved to her and she waved back. The Prime pointed to the last Autobot. "And this is our medic, Ratchet." Ratchet bore no expression on his face as he merely nodded his helm to her.

Lily then turned her body fully towards Optimus and tapped on his hand. He turned it palm-facing-up so she could climb into it, and he slowly rose it up close to his eye level. She took a deep breath, staring into his gleaming, blue optics, and asked nervously, "What...w-were those things...y-you were fighting? Last n-night?" She felt tears beginning to swell up in her eyes, and she hoped none of the Autobots would notice them.

Optimus wore a serious expression as he elaborated, "They go by the name Decepticons."

_Damn 'Cons are at it again..._Lily heard her father's voice cry, making her slightly gasp.

"They also came from our home planet Cybertron. We have been at war with them for eons to come. Megatron is their tyrant. You have already met him." Lily remembered seeing the red-eyed, spiky metallic being outside of the guest room window and shivered. "His intentions are to conquer your planet, and claim it as his own, since our world is uninhabitable. But we Autobots have vowed not to let your planet share the same fate as ours."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

She could see the sadness hidden in his optics as he said, "It was lost in the war. The only ones who survived were those who fled, or sought to take refuge amongst the stars. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I discovered this planet and came here to defend it from the Decepticons. However, we were unaware that Megatron and some of his forces had already arrived via space bridge technology. While our numbers dwindled, the ranks of Decepticons dramatically increased, and they've taken the ability to transform into your world's aircraft, while we Autobots have taken shape of your vehicles on the ground. We continuously await any other Autobots still out there to come and join us in winning this war..."

Optimus trailed off as he noticed the tears streaming down Lily's face and splattered onto his hand. "What is the matter, little one?" he asked sympathetically.

Lily quietly sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "...My papa...he was...he was killed by one of those...Decepticons...wasn't he...?" Optimus slowly nodded. He then began to feel the tiny girl he cradled tremble in his palm. "Then so was my mama..." Lily added through a sob. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Mama...Papa...both gone...because of _them_...I-I never forgot the day she died...I _watched _it happen...S-Suffered nightmares since...A-And now, Papa...r-right leg g-gone...h-hole in his chest...H-He tried to protect me...but now, he's...!" Lily couldn't handle any more of it and sobbed loudly, gripping the sides of her head, as her tears dripped off of her chin and the tip of her nose.

The Autobots wished they could do something to help, but all they could do was watch the poor girl cry. Optimus sadly sighed to himself then gently stroked Lily's back with the tip of his finger in hopes of calming her down. "There, there," he spoke softly. "I know it hurts you, but you need not grieve, child. Although your parents are no longer with you physically, they are with you in your mind and heart, so long as you remember them. I am certain they would not want to see their little daughter suffer this way. They would want you to be happy, and to move on. I am sure it pains them dearly to see you in such agony."

Lily slowly lifted her head and looked up into the Autobot leader's kind optics. She sniffled heavily and wiped her eyes and nose on her arm. She quivered a smile, crawled to one of Optimus's giant fingers, and wrapped her tiny arms around it as much as she could, trying to hug him.

Optimus smiled faintly. "It is good that you are willing to trust us, little one," he said.

Lily then pulled away and turned to him, slightly frowning. "I never said that," she pointed out. The other Autobots looked at her with a confused expression on their face plates. "You guys did some serious damage last night, too. How do I know you're not just as dangerous as those other robots?"

"Because we're the good guys," said Bulkhead. Lily seemed unconvinced.

"Young one," Optimus began, "I do admit, we can be just as destructive as the Decepticons, but only if we choose to. While their purpose is to conquer your world, ours is to protect it, and keep the human race safe. And I promise, we shall keep you safe as well."

The smile returned to Lily's face and she resumed cuddling Optimus's finger. "Okay, good enough for me."

The Prime faintly smiled once more. "Now, young one," he said after a moment, "now that you know of our names, might we know of yours?"

"I'm Lily...Lily McElroy."

"Well, miss Lily McElroy, for the time being, you shall remain here under our watch."

Lily blinked. "Here? Forever? But, what about school?"

"In order to maintain your safety, you must stay here in the silo," Optimus stated. "And you need not worry about being absent at school, Lily. Agent Fowler is taking care of that."

Lily scrunched up her nose. "Who?" Suddenly alarm began blaring and green lights flashed. Lily exclaimed and covered her ears. "What's that?!"

"Proximity sensor," said Bulkhead. "Someone's coming this way."

Lily gasped and looked up to Optimus with fear in her wet, green eyes. "Are we under attack?!" she cried.

"No, Lily. Everything is fine," Optimus assured.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet grumbled. "No surprise there. I almost expected him to drop by sometime today." Before he could say anymore, the elevator door swung open, and Agent Fowler entered the base with a quickened pace.

He glared at each of the Autobots, but then his expression softened when his eyes fell onto Lily. "How you doing, kid?" he asked her.

Lily blinked at him for a moment; his voice sounded so familiar. Then it hit her. He was the strange man in the front seat of the truck. "I-I'm doing okay..." she said shyly.

"You seem to be doing well," Agent Fowler nodded, then his expression hardened up again as he looked to the Autobots, "especially after all of the ruckus these four caused." He then noticed Lily's cheeks flushing as she lowered her gaze.

Optimus noticed this as well. "Agent Fowler, I am certain miss Lily would prefer if we did not discuss last night's incident in front of her," he said softly, and Lily slowly nodded in agreement. Fowler kept a hard glare on the Prime, but he heeded his words.

"What am I going to do about school?" Lily peeped after a while.

Fowler managed a smile and looked in her direction. "You don't need to worry about it. As far as your teachers are concerned, you've been transferred to a school out of the state. And I assume it's best that they continue to believe that."

"What about my home?"

"It's been completely abolished," Fowler said bluntly, then he realized what he said when he saw the look of shock on the little girl's face, and he regretted speaking before thinking.

"T-There's...nothing...left?" Lily swallowed hard and looked like she was going to burst into tears as she began to whimper.

Both Fowler and Optimus wore a look of panic and concern, then the Agent spoke quickly. "B-But we managed to scavenge some items from the wreckage before the structure was torn down." He then reached behind him and revealed something from underneath his coat.

Lily gasped and extended her arms, her hands reaching and grabbing for what Fowler held. "Teddy!" she exclaimed frantically. Optimus brought his hand closer to Agent Fowler, and he handed the darkened bear to Lily; she took it and held it close, snuggling and cuddling it.

Agent Fowler smiled, secretly sighing of relief, knowing he wouldn't have to deal with a crying spell. "The rest of the items are in that box," he said, pointing to a corner, "for you to look through."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler. I am sure this will bring miss Lily great comfort," Optimus said, but Fowler merely rolled his eyes and focused his attention elsewhere.

A sudden, groaning noise was heard, earning everyone's attention. They all traced the sound back to little Lily, who blushed and hung her head a little. When the groaning came again, she whimpered and hugged herself tightly. "I'm sorry! You didn't need to hear that!"

"What was that?" asked Bulkhead.

"My tummy. I-I'm hungry..." Lily said sheepishly, embarrassed at the fact her stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. "B-But you don't need to waste your time getting me food! You've done enough just by letting me stay here."

Optimus smiled kindly at her. "It is no trouble at all, miss Lily," he said. "If it is food you need, we will do all we can to find you some. You've endured enough. You shouldn't go hungry." Lily smiled back at him.

"And just how do you intend to find her food, Prime?" asked Agent Fowler. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I don't know how you purchase your refueling sources on your planet, but on Earth, we humans use a little thing called cash to get the food we need. We don't just waltz into a store, take what we please, and then leave." He took out a few bills and handed them to Lily. "Here, kid. Based on the sound of your gut, you'll need this much to buy food."

Lily reached out and took the money into her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount. "Fifty whole bucks?! That's more than I get in my allowance!"

Agent Fowler chuckled, then he headed for the elevator, glaring at the other Autobots. "You better take care of her," he growled and stepped into the elevator, then the door closed.

Lily watched him go, then she looked up to Optimus Prime. "He doesn't like you, does he?"

"If he does, he sure has a funny way of showing it," Bulkhead grumbled.

Lily giggled, then her stomach groaned again, making her blush madly. Optimus looked over to his Autobots. "Bumblebee," he said, "take Lily into Jasper and help find her some food. She will need to replenish her strength. And be on your guard."

"_**Yes, sir!**_" Bumblebee whirred and he transformed into his vehicle mode. Lily's eyes widened at the transformation and her jaw dropped. Optimus lowered his hand to the floor and watched her run over to the yellow muscle car. She hopped in, buckled her seatbelt, and then Bumblebee drove through the tunnel leading outside, and they headed for downtown Jasper.

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet watched the two of them go. Ratchet then took a step forward once more. "Optimus, are you still certain the child is safe here with us? Wouldn't she be more protected under Fowler's watch?"

Optimus sighed, having thought this had been settled, and turned towards his old friend. "Lily will be well protected under our watch, Ratchet. She will be much safer here than under anyone else's protection." Optimus then lowered his gaze and slightly frowned, remembering something he was told the previous night.

* * *

Lily swung her legs happily while she and Bumblebee sat together on the cliff edge as she sunk her teeth and took a humungous bite out of a juicy cheeseburger. Her lap was also cluttered with chocolate candy bar wrappers and bubble-gum suckers. "Mmm! Papa never let me eat one of these!"

"_**What are those things called again?**_" Bumblebee asked, pointing to the thing Lily held in her ketchup-stained hands.

"They're called _cheeseburgers_," Lily explained as she took another bite and wiped her mouth. "They have patties with cheese, lettuce, pickles, onions, and buns! But I don't like the yucky tomatoes and onions, and the pickles are too sour, so I just eat the lettuce. Papa always said I have to eat my greens if I want to be a big girl..." Lily trailed off and she sat her cheeseburger down. Then she looked out at the canyon below her and gazed at the mountains. "Papa and I would come here every Saturday to watch the sun set behind the mountains..." Lily hung her head, staring at her sock feet. "I wonder if...before he died...Papa regretted not taking me yesterday..."

Bumblebee became afraid that she would start crying. So he got onto his hands and knees, crouched down to her, and gave off high-pitched trills. "_**Don't be sad, please? Be happy!**_" he bleeped, smiling through his optics. Then he laid on his back and began to paw at the sky, making purring noises.

Lily giggled and pointed. "You're a kitty!" Bumblebee wasn't sure on what a 'kitty' was, but as long it was making Lily happy and keeping her mind off of her late papa, he was good with it. He then rolled onto his stomach and made funny noises through his voice box just to make Lily laugh more.

Then, Bumblebee's comm. link activated. "Bumblebee," cried Ratchet's voice, "We need you back at base! Our scanners have picked up another Energon spike and we need all hands on deck. Are there any humans near your location?"

Bumblebee scanned the area around him and replied, "_**Besides Lily, no humans are nearby, Ratchet**_."

"Very well. I am opening a ground bridge at your coordinates."

Not long after, a massive, shrilling, swirling vortex of green and white light appeared before them. Lily gasped and hid behind Bumblebee's leg. "What is that thing?!" she cried.

"_**It's called a ground bridge,**_" Bumblebee bleeped. "_**It is able to transport us to anywhere on this planet from our base.**_"

"It sounds like it's going to eat me!" Lily exclaimed over the sound of the portal.

Bee trilled laughter and looked down to her, smiling through his optics, assuring her things will be okay. Lily swallowed hard and picked up her burger, then she asked Bumblebee to carry her. He sat his hand palm-up and allowed Lily to crawl into his hand. He waited for her to be comfortable, and then he slowly headed through the ground bridge. One moment, they were in the desert; the next, they were back at Autobot headquarters.

Lily moaned as she shuddered, feeling her inside vibrating. "_**Don't worry. The ground bridge has that effect on everybody,**_" Bumblebee chirped. "_**The effects wear off after a few moments. You'll be okay**_." Then he looked to Ratchet. "_**What's the news, Ratchet?**_"

Ratchet turned from the monitor towards the scout. "We've picked up a massive Energon source beneath the ice in the Arctic," he explained. "Unfortunately, so has Megatron and the Decepticons. We need to get there before they do." Bee nodded and sat Lily down on the floor.

"The Arctic?!" the tiny girl exclaimed and twirled on her toes. "Ooh, I've always wanted to go there! I hear it's real pretty this time of year!"

The Autobots all exchanged glances before looking down to her. Optimus approached her and knelt down. "Lily, for your safety, you will remain here with Ratchet," he told her. Lily stopped twirling and she whined. "With you being a primary target of the Decepticons, if they discover your presence, your life could be in jeopardy. And, you are not properly dressed for the Arctic weather." Lily looked at her tattered clothes and pouted.

"I can't just hang around here all day!" she fussed.

"Don't worry, kid," said Bulkhead. "You've got Ratchet here to keep you company." Ratchet rolled his optics and grumbled to himself.

Lily sighed sadly and stared at her feet. She knew that the Prime was right and was only concerned for her well being, but she didn't like being cooped up all the time. Ratchet then punched in the coordinates of the Energon's location in the Arctic and activated the ground bridge, and the Autobots gathered together, ready to race through it. "Oh, Mr. Optimus!" she cried and ran to his feet. He looked down to her with questioning in his deep, bright blue optics. "...B-Be careful," she said shyly while she twiddled with her fingers.

His eyes softened, and a faint smile appeared on his face plate as he gave his helm a nod to her; then his expression became serious once again as his battle mask slid over his face. "Autobots," he announced, "roll out!" Then they charged through the ground bridge, Optimus leading the way, and once they went through, the portal shut, and the base was filled with silence.

It was an awkward silence; a bit too awkward for both the small 7-year-old and the Autobot medic to handle. While Ratchet tried to focus on his main task of searching for any Decepticon energy signatures, he tried to ignore the sound of approaching, skipping tiny feet traveling up the flight of stairs, and tried to block out the presence of the tiny human, who lingered by the rail. However, from time to time, his optics would shift from the screen over to Lily, then back to the monitor, and then back to Lily, up until the uneasiness was unbearable. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I am watching you, watch the computer screen," Lily told him, beaming an innocent smile.

"Well, you're too close for comfort," Ratchet said, ushering her back with his hand, being gentle enough so he didn't accidentally knock her over. "Why don't you just...go do what little girls do somewhere else? Like, over there?" He pointed to the furthest corner of their base. "Way over there?" Then he resumed watching the monitor.

Lily's smile fell and her heart sunk like an anchor as sadness filled her eyes. Her feelings were hurt. "You don't like me, do you?" she said with a sniffle.

Ratchet did his best to hide the hurt he felt at the child's words and exhaled deeply, hanging his head and closing his optics. "It's not that I dislike you," he elucidated. "I just need to focus on this. It's my job to keep an eye out for any Decepticon activity, to provide coordinates for Optimus, and to assist when one of our teammates is wounded. I may have solitude here, but that doesn't mean I am free to do what I wish. Just like Optimus and the others have their hands full on the battlefield, I have mine full here." Lily's expression didn't change one bit. Ratchet sighed and hung his helm, then he lifted it again as an idea came to him. He looked to the little girl and asked, "How about a tour of the base?"

He then led Lily around their base, showing her their weapons vault (not letting her in, of course), his laboratory where he had to tell her numerous times to not touch, their storage unit for their supply of Energon, and a hall of labeled chambers. "What's in that one?" Lily asked as she pointed to a chamber, sealed shut with a very large rusted padlock, labeled with the number 84.

"Chamber 84? Classified," Ratchet said simply and rather quickly. "Top secret. Nothing you need to know." Lily sighed and stared at the floor. Ratchet inhaled and held his breath as he closed his eyes. _There is no pleasing this girl_, he thought to himself, then he looked down to her again. "Okay, tour's over...Want to go to the park?" Lily lifted her gaze and smiled.

So did Ratchet.

* * *

Optimus and his Autobots continued their trek towards the location of the frozen Energon with Bumblebee and Bulkhead beside him, armed and ready for any Decepticon ambush. Prime held a scanner, courtesy of Ratchet, out in front of him, pointing it in every direction to scan the presence of Energon nearby. Wherever the beeping intensified, the Autobots followed Optimus in that direction.

Suddenly, the beeping on the scanner sped up, up until the point it was one long tone and a large red glowing dot lit up the screen. Optimus looked down to his feet and saw a faint glow of blue beneath the ice. He then put the scanner away and looked to Bulkhead, giving his helm a nod.

"On it," Bulkhead replied and transformed his hands into wrecking balls. Then he approached the spot and began searching for the weakest point in the ice. When he found it, he raised his fists high in the air, then brought it down powerfully multiple times, denting and cracking the ice.

Meanwhile, Optimus stood on guard and searched around him, gazing at the cliffs of ice that surrounded them. "_**Is something the matter, sir?**_" asked Bumblebee. "_**Do you see something?**_"

"No," Optimus replied, "but what troubles me is the fact that the Decepticons have not attacked yet." Bumblebee nodded and whirred in agreement. "I have a feeling they are close by...but why do they not strike? Is it their intention to allow us to break the ice so they won't have to and then attack?"

"You are far more clever than I had anticipated, Prime."

Just then, Bulkhead lunged forward violently and let out a loud cry as something struck him from behind. He landed a few meters away on his front with a section of his back singed and smoking; he had been shot from behind. Optimus and Bumblebee immediately ran to him and helped him to his feet, then transformed their servos into their blasters and aimed them as they faced the red-optic, jagged-toothed Cybertronian; the leader of the Decepticons and their cause; the arch-nemesis of Optimus and the Autobots; and the most major threat to Earth and its inhabitants.

Megatron.

* * *

The silence was once again awkward during the drive to the park. Lily sat in the front passenger seat, playing with her seat belt strap, swinging her legs while her eyes stared at her feet. Before they left, Lily looked through the box Agent Fowler brought over and found a change of clothes; she now wore a light green shirt, a pink skirt, grey leggings and brown boots. Her pajamas were left back at the base.

She occasionally eyed the self-moving steering wheel, her eyes following its steering pattern; Ratchet had explained that they had the freedom to not use holograms in order to fool the humans into thinking they were regular Earth vehicles by having tinted windows, so no one could see inside and realize there was no driver at the wheel. But, he had added with a light laugh, he knew it wasn't enough to fool the Decepticons, since they were already aware of their disguises. And their Autobot insignia imprinted on the outside of their armor plating made it obvious as well.

Lily grew bored of the silence after a short while and sat up straight in her seat. "Hey. Mr. Ratchet?" she said.

"What is it?" Ratchet replied.

"What was Cybertron like? Before the war?"

Ratchet sighed to himself; of all topics this girl wanted to discuss, she had to choose the one that was rather difficult for any Autobot to talk about. As much as it hurt to speak of the past, he didn't want to Lily's feelings a second time. "Well," he began after a moment, "it was a peaceful planet. There were no Autobots nor Decepticons, only simple, autonomous robotic organisms, no affiliations. While there were quite a few conflicts in the world, there were never any wars. We could live in harmony amongst one another. It was Cybertron's great Golden Age. I had known Optimus back then...but he wasn't Optimus then, neither was he a Prime. He was once a clerk who worked at the Iacon Hall of Records, named Orion Pax. Megatron was there as well, however he had been known as Megatronus, a fierce Gladiator who titled himself after one of the original Thirteen Primes. While he vowed to help stop the growing conflicts among Cybertronians, he had other intentions. Little did anyone know that Megatronus had an unquenchable thirst for power. When he approached the High Council and explained his proposition, practically demanding to become the next Prime, someone else luckily was granted such a privilege instead."

"Orion," Lily said softly.

"Indeed," Ratchet sighed and continued. "And, of course, Megatronus was very angry with this arrangement, and he tore all ties with the young clerk and with the High Council...Funny. Those two were good friends before the war."

Lily's green eyes widened. "Optimus and Megatron were best buddies?!"

"Not exactly. More like mentors, but their friendship did grow to an extent—and then everything changed. Enraged, Megatronus shortened his name to _Megatron_, and he unleashed his army known as Decepticons across the face of Cybertron. Thus began the Great War. Many lives were lost...Many good friends...loved ones...Only the strong and the lucky survived, along with those who fled and took refuge, just as Optimus put it earlier. However, we've discovered that Megatron and his forces had landed on an organic planet millions of light-years away, filled with inhabitants of all species, plenty of resources. They loved your planet and have stayed since they arrived. So has our team."

"But, I don't get it," Lily said with a frown and a crinkle of her nose. "What makes Earth so special to the Decepticons?"

"Like I said," Ratchet went on, "your planet is rich with resources—among them our main fuel, our life blood—Energon. During the war, supplies of Energon were scattered across the universe, and some landed here on Earth. You humans have no idea; beneath your soil lies what Megatron wants most, because the more Energon they have, the more firepower they possess. And with more firepower, he will conquer over everything and the war will end...However...that is not the only purpose the Decepticons are here..."

Lily blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked, but she never received a reply. She sighed and stared at the floor boards for a moment, then she perked up and asked Ratchet, "Did he lose someone?"

"Beg pardon?" he said.

"Did he lose someone during the war?"

"Megatron?"

"No. Optimus."

Ratchet quieted down, seeming hesitant to answer. "It is not my place to explain Optimus's past on Cybertron during the Great War. I am sure he wouldn't be pleased...Optimus himself doesn't like to discuss it."

"So he did lose someone," Lily lightly gasped. "Who?"

"Did you not hear me? It is not my place to say, and you've no right to know. If you're so curious, ask him when he returns. Although I highly doubt he'll give you an answer."

Lily slumped in her seat and saddened, but not for herself. "Wow...it must've been someone he was really close to..."

* * *

The Autobots blasted their weapons at the Decepticons while the enemy charged forward. While Bumblebee and the wounded Bulkhead guarded the Energon while they fought a dozen 'Cons back to back, Megatron obviously targeted and engaged Optimus Prime.

"I really must thank you for this, Optimus Prime," the tyrant sneered. "You have just done all of the hard labor for us. Now all we have to do is destroy you, and take the Energon for ourselves."

"I will not let you escape with even a shard of it, Megatron," Optimus said through his battle mask; his blaster then swapped for a blade with a heated tip and he swung. Megatron drew out his own and their weapons clashed, sparks flying around from where the metals collided and clanged. The two titans skidded around on the ice while they sparred, getting in each other's faces then backing off a little before striking again.

"Oh," Megatron said as he and Optimus locked blades once more, "by the way...how is the little organic doing?" He sneered with a chuckle as he noticed Optimus's optics widen a little. "Yes, I know she is currently under your care, wherever your base of operations may be. Oh, I must admit, it was a joy seeing the look of sheer horror on her sorry, little face when I blasted her remaining parent when he wasn't looking. Oh, I will never forget it; neither will she, and neither will you. While the parent's blood is on my hands, it is also on yours, because you failed to keep them safe."

Optimus narrowed his optics and revved his engines; with an angry grunt he forced Megatron off of him, and charged once more towards him, holding his blade high in the air.

* * *

Lily stood at the park entrance and held her breath. She saw all the young children playing on the equipment and with their parents, laughing and screaming. She looked at the mothers and fathers pushing their sons and daughters on the swing set, teetering and tottering on the see-saw, making castles in the sand pit, hanging from the bars on the jungle gym, waiting for their children at the bottom of the slides. She clenched her fists and exhaled, then she sank her feet into the sand as she entered, hugging herself.

She noticed a vacant bench and her optics widened. She remembered from last Saturday; she suddenly saw her papa sitting there, reading the newspaper, flipping through the pages. This bench was the one her papa sat in that day. Lily quietly whimpered and went to approach the bench her father sat in, but then stopped in her tracks as some older boys ran over to it, sat down and hung out. She gasped a little and brought her hands to her chest as she backed up; tears suddenly brimmed her eyes and she turned on her heels then took off, not looking where she was going.

Then something rammed into the side of her head as she ran by the swings, knocking her off her feet and onto the sand, yelping as she landed flat on her back and then rolled onto her side, gripping her head. She winced and shivered as her head pounded and throbbed in pain, barely able to open her eyes; then came the sound of sand shuffling and running feet.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" said a voice over her as someone helped her sit up. Lily widened her eyes; she recognized that voice and looked up. Her predictions were true; it was her. The girl she punched in the face. And apparently she recognized Lily, too. "It's you..." the girl gasped. She blinked a couple times then asked Lily, "Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Let me see if it's bleeding." She then started checking Lily's head. "I'm sorry I hit you with my heel. I didn't see you running."

Lily hung her head. "Why?" she mumbled softly.

"Huh?" said the girl.

Lily raised her head to her, revealing teary eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? I...I hurt you..."

The girl nodded and rubbed at the healed cut on her lip. "I know you did," she said, "and it wasn't very nice. But I can't hold a grudge forever, you know?" Lily's eyes widened a little and she sniffled as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Come on, let's go find your mommy and daddy. Where are they?"

Lily then remembered and envisioned where her mama and papa were: dead on the street soaked in their own blood, nothing but cold, lifeless bodies, rotting corpses. She cringed a little then wiped her eyes as she turned her head away. "My mama and papa are both dead," she said bluntly with a shaken voice.

The girl put her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said.

Lily stood up. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I-I know, but...It must be hard to lose both parents...Aren't you lonely? Who's taking care of you now?" the girl asked.

Lily's lip quivered as she swallowed. "I'm fine...It...doesn't hurt as much anymore...And I'm not lonely...I've got these...friends, who're looking after me." After a long moment, Lily turned her head to the girl and smiled. "Thanks for your help," she said, and then she walked away, heading out of the park.

"Wait!" the girl cried, but Lily had already taken off and went out of sight.

Lily ran to the parking lot and saw an ambulance parked by a thick clump of trees; she opened the front passenger door and shut it quickly.

"Ow," said Ratchet. "Easy on the slamming. So far, no signs of any Decepticons in the area. I guess that is a good..." He trailed off when he heard Lily's sniffling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily mumbled as she buckled her seat belt and Ratchet started himself up. "Where are we going now?"

"Back to base," Ratchet said as he backed out of the parking lot and headed for the road. "Got a call from Optimus that he needed a bridge. Bulkhead has been injured." Lily gasped. "I told him it would be a little while because you and I had gone out."

"I-Is Bulkhead going to be okay?" Lily asked.

"I'll find out when I see how critical his injuries are." Ratchet headed down the road into the desert towards their secret base. Once they were safely inside, Lily hopped out and Ratchet transformed into his robot mode, racing for the ground bridge controls. Flipping the switch, he powered it up, and a few moments later Optimus helped Bulkhead into the base, while Bumblebee entered carrying gigantic, blue crystals. "Quickly, Optimus, bring him here," Ratchet said, gesturing to the medical bay. "Bumblebee, put the Energon in my lab for now."

Lily ran to Optimus's feet as he laid Bulkhead on his front. "What happened?!" she asked worriedly.

"An ambush," Optimus said as he positioned Bulkhead to where he'd be comfortable. "Bulkhead was shot from behind. They waited for us to uncover the Energon, and then the Decepticons struck. The quantities Bumblebee carried in were as much we could gather."

"Because the Decepticons took the rest?"

"No," Optimus shook his head. "Because the rest was destroyed during the battle."

Bulkhead winced as Ratchet began his examination. "He is burned in a few places, and it has gone pretty deep. It must have been a close-range blast."

Bumblebee slumped forward, buzzing and whining sadly. "_**Ohh, it's my fault Bulkhead is hurt! I should have been guarding him while he unearthed the Energon!**_"

Bulkhead weakly chuckled as he lifted his head. "It's not your fault, Bee," he said. "Don't put the blame on yourself, kid. It was an accede—**OW!**" Bulkhead jumped and yelled in pain. "Primus, what are you doing to me, Ratchet?!"

"I am trying to see exactly how deep the damage is before I patch you up," the physician said, "and it would go by a whole lot smoother if you'd keep still!"

"Well, if you'd quit pulling!"

"Oh, quit whining like a sparkling!"

While the two bickered, Lily sighed and wandered off a little, then perked up when she glanced down the hall and saw the chamber with the rusted padlock. She ran to Optimus's feet again and tapped on them to get his attention, and he bent down to her height. "What's in there?" she innocently asked as she pointed to Chamber 84.

She noticed Optimus's expression hardening as he looked to where she pointed. Although his face expressed no emotion, Lily could sense something underneath. Then he focused his optics back on her and said, "Secrecy. It is never to be opened without my command." Then he got to his feet and straightened up.

Lily couldn't help but giggle. "Ooh, is it something dangerous?" Optimus's expression remained stiff as he walked away, but Lily followed. "Is there a bomb in there? Ooh, what if it's a giant missile? Or could it be a wild beast? Or maybe a Decepticon prisoner? But he'd be dead if it were locked up for a long time. Ooh! What if there was a dead body in there?"

"Lily, **please**," Optimus said, his voice slightly echoing, and looked down to her, frowning. The girl instantly stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened at him, frightened by his sudden raise of voice. Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead stared at them for a moment with nearly the same look as Lily. Optimus sighed and turned away, heading off once more.

"Sorry..."

He stopped at the sound of the very tiny voice. Turning his head, he saw Lily sitting on her knees with her head hanging down as she tugged at the ends of her skirt, quietly sniffling. Optimus's expression then softened as he exhaled softly. He approached her slowly and knelt down to her, laying his hand on the floor. Lily sniffed and climbed into his hand, sitting on his palm, as he slowly brought his hand up.

"I apologize, little one," he spoke gently, cradling her in his hands. "I never meant to raise my voice at you or make you upset."

Lily sniffled. "Sorry for pestering you, Mr. Optimus," she said with a cute whimper.

Optimus pressed his lips together and briefly closed his eyes, feeling his cheek plates flush a little chest as the tiny girl's eyes twinkle at him. He took a deep breath and used a finger to stroke her back. "You are forgiven," he said.

Lily grinned with a giggle and crawled to his thumb, wrapping her arms around and hugging it the best she could, nuzzling. He felt a very faint smile appear on his face at the tiny child's embrace, and his spark fluttered in his chest.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Ratchet were the only ones up late that night. They stood in the hall near the main hangar while everyone else had gone to their quarters to recharge, and Lily slept on the couch. Ratchet easily saw the faint look of distraught on his leader's face. "Something troubling you, Optimus?" he asked.

Optimus sighed and lowered his gaze. "It's...It's what Alpha Trion told me when he appeared to me the previous night," he said, speaking softly so he didn't stir Lily awake.

"Did he speak of the prophecy again?" Ratchet asked. Optimus gave his helm a nod and he scoffed. "Well, I still believe it's nothing but nonsense. This prophecy has long been foretold, ever since your were young. Why would it suddenly act now?" He then noticed the hidden sadness in Optimus's optics and quickly added, "Oh, but I mean no offense! I am sure it would be wonderful...but...do you honestly believe that—?"

"_AAAAAAAAAUGH! NOOOOOOOOO!_"

Both mechs jumped at the sound of a shrill and realized it's coming from the main hangar. Rushing in, they saw Lily sitting up on the couch, pale as a ghost, grabbing her head and trembling violently. They became worried and went to the rail, slowly approaching so they didn't frighten her any more than she already was. "Lily...are you alright?" Optimus asked, but heard no reply from the girl, only shuddered whimpers.

"What is the matter with her?" Ratchet said.

"She must have awoken from what the humans call a nightmare," Prime replied, not really knowing what to do. "Lily..." He carefully rubbed a finger up and down her back, and the child reacted with a shudder. He called her name again softly, and she began to breathe audibly. After a moment, she shakily lifted her gaze up to him. "Are you alright?" he asked again with concern in his voice.

Lily swallowed hard and briefly nodded. "Y-Yeah..." she croaked. "I...I'm okay..."

Optimus and Ratchet could both clearly see she wasn't alright. Prime looked to his old friend and asked him to open the ground bridge to a tranquil place. Optimus then turned to Lily and held out his hand. "Come with me," he said. Lily seemed hesitant, but she got to her feet and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders. Optimus held her with both of his hands and slowly stepped through the ground bridge.

In a blinding flash of light, Lily realized they had gone from the Autobot base in the mountain to a rocky cliff edge at the edge of a forest. The smell of water and sweet pine filled her nose as she looked around her, seeing the rest of the forest at the bottom of the cliff. The sky was a navy blue dotted with white twinkling stars. She felt a little fuzzy from the trip, and they were very, very high.

Optimus cautiously approached the cliff edge and sat himself down, letting his legs dangle over the edge; then he lowered his hand to the ground, allowing Lily to slide off. She placed herself beside his leg, hugging her knees and covering herself with the blanket. The two stared out in silence at the wide forest under the clear sky, until Lily looked up at him and asked, "Why are we here?"

Optimus's deep-blue optics shone through the night as he glanced down at her. "I thought you would like to talk about it, and that a little peace and quiet would help calm you down."

"Talk about what?" Lily asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Your nightmare."

Lily seemed to pale and she stared at her feet. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"I am sure it would help make you feel better if you did," Optimus told her. "It isn't healthy to conceal negative emotions." Lily kept her head hung low and wrapped her arms around her knees a little tighter. Optimus seemed reluctant to mention it, but he had a suspicion. "Would it have anything to do with your father?" He noticed instantly she flinched and dug the tips of her fingers into her arms. Optimus sighed. "I see. What happened?"

Lily had a tight knot in her throat. "I...It was about...t-that night..." Optimus nodded, having a feeling she would dream such a thing, and waited for her to continue. "And then it was Mama...W-When she died...It's always the same...we're running down a street...it's very dark...someone is shooting at us...Mama hid me, a-and then ran out into the street again...I-I tried screaming, but...I couldn't work my voice...Then, a jet turned into a robot and it grabbed her...I-It asked where 'she' was...I guess he was talking about me...But Mama didn't say anything...a-a-and then, it...t-then it...!" She stopped to control her breath and wipe her eyes with her knuckles. "I-I've had it, e-ever since that night happened...E-Every night, I'm afraid to go to sleep...And now...a-after seeing what happened to Papa...I-I don't think I'll sleep again."

"Because you do not wish to be haunted by both of their deaths in your dreams," Optimus said.

Lily nodded and cringed as more tears flowed. She felt embarrassed about being this way in front of her giant friend, but it hurt too much to hold back. She choked on a sob and hugged herself tightly, almost strangling herself. "It isn't fair!" she wailed. "Why did this have to happen to them?! Why is this happening to me?! What did they do to deserve to die like that?! It isn't fair! I...I want my mama and papa!" After a long, deep breath, she let out a pained wail and hid her face from Optimus Prime. She knew it wasn't best to grieve like Optimus had told her, but her heart cramped too much to contain it any longer.

Optimus pitifully watched the girl cry her heart out, listening to her sobs and hiccups, easily picking up the sounds of her anguish. He sadly frowned and lowered his gaze to the dirt as a slight cramp entered his spark. He allowed Lily to cry a moment more in peace until he carefully scooped her up into his hands and held her close to his chest. Lily was reluctant for a bit, but then she clung to his armor with her tiny, trembling hands, sobbing loudly. Optimus gently stroked her back with his finger. "There, there, child," he spoke softly. "It is alright. I know this heavy pain and loneliness is shadowing over you, and you long for someone to be right by your side, to help guide you through it, but no one comes, because they do not truly understand. But know this, Lily: no matter what may happen, someone is always there, willing to help you, if you are willing to allow them."

Lily sniffled and softly sobbed with hiccups as she wiped her eyes, snuggling the gentle giant's chest. She heard Optimus take a deep breath and exhale slowly as he continued, "I am sure your family loved you very much...Up until the very last breath of life they took. I am certain they loved you with all of their hearts...More than you could ever realize..."

Lily blinked; did she just hear a shudder in his voice? She looked up and noticed he had turned his head away. Something glittered on his face, and it seemed to slowly make its way down; and while she clung to him, she felt a slight rattle quake from within him. She couldn't help but quiver a faint smile as she wiped her tears away and kissed his armor. She questioned to herself what had made him feel this way, and it made her feel bad to see him like this. Then she had an idea.

While he stared off, Optimus suddenly felt something climb up his chest and looked to see Lily making her way towards him. "Lily, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"You'll see," the tiny girl grunted as she struggled to pull herself up.

"Please, Lily, be careful. I do not want you hurting yourself."

"I'll be okay." After a while, she managed to reach his neck and used pieces of his armor to reach the top of his head; meanwhile Optimus froze to ensure Lily's safety, but he kept wondering what she had in mind. Then, he suddenly saw her hanging in front of his face, her hair and arms dangling down while her feet gripped the crest of his helm. A little surprised, he blinked and looked at her funny, making her giggle and beam a smile. "You look funny from this view," she said. While he was concerned for her well being, he couldn't help but chuckle a little at the girl's playful spirit.

Then, her feet loosened and slipped, and she let out a yelp as she began to fall. Luckily, Optimus's hand was still below her, and he raised it up to catch her. She warily laughed as she propped herself up on her shoulders. "I meant to that," she said.

Optimus wore a sliver of a smile and then noticed the girl beginning to yawn. "We should return to base," he suggested. "You need rest, little one." He immediately saw the fear in her eyes and added, "But I assure you, if you ever need someone, we will be there for you." He felt pleased to see her calm down, and then he activated his comm. link, requesting a ground bridge. Within a moment, a bridge appeared right in front of them.

"Oh, and Mr. Optimus?" Lily yawned as she laid in the Prime's hand, slowly succumbing to the need for sleep, "I promise not to tell."

The Autobot leader glanced down at her, raising an optic ridge. "Tell what?"

Lily only smiled and curled up into his hand, closing her eyes, and he grinned at her while she slept soundly in his palm. Then he stepped through the portal as it closed, leaving the forest night calm and peaceful.

* * *

**here's chapter 2! ^^ What do you think of the changes in this chapter? Please be sure to read and review! Many thanks! ~~  
**


	3. Chapter 3, pt1

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

* * *

**Summary: Optimus is visited by Alpha Trion, and Lily discovers a dark secret  
**

**~~This chapter is rated T for sensitive material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~Chapter Three, part one: Accidents Happen~ **

Only a few hours after he had gone offline, Optimus was visited that night. He had somehow journeyed deep within the Matrix of Leadership—almost being pulled into it—which he possessed, and found himself inside a large, black, empty space, much similar to the space he had seen the night before. He knew to wait a few moments until a bright light flickered before him. The light gradually grew until it had consumed half of the black space and stopped inches from Optimus's armor. Then, the shadow of a figure slowly emerged from the white light, and blue optics pierced their way through; the outline of a face, body, and limbs began to appear, as well. Optimus knew this figure all too well from his past. Alpha Trion.

"You know why I have summoned you, Optimus," Alpha Trion spoke, his voice booming throughout the empty, black space, his mouth not moving an inch. Optimus merely nodded to his ghostly-appearing mentor and former teacher. "Then you know that the ancient prophecy I have told you about, has already fallen into play." Optimus hesitated a little before giving another nod.

The mystic Alpha Trion studied the Prime carefully. "I sense something is troubling you, Optimus. I sense...reluctance. Hesitation. Confusion. Simultaneously, you do and do not wish for the prophecy to be fulfilled. However, I can understand your reasons," he said, his voice filled with sympathy. Feeling his cheek plates beginning to burn, Optimus slightly hung his head, staring at his feet as he clenched his fists for a moment and then relaxed.

"However," Alpha Trion's voice added, "there is only one, final chance for the prophecy to be fulfilled, or to be prevented. One decision can permanently seal it, one decision can prevent it from ever happening. All you have to think about, Optimus, is which decision...and if it has already been made."

Optimus perked up, his eyes wide in surprise and optic ridges furrowed in confusion. Before he could even say a word, Alpha Trion's figure faded and pulled way into the blinding light as it dimmed, and Optimus felt himself being pulled out of the blackness as his vision slowly went dark.

* * *

The Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis_, glided over Earth high in the atmosphere, and aboard it was the evil tyrant Megatron and his army. Some soldiers were at the monitors searching for Energon spikes, or any Autobot activity, in the main hangar. Megatron and one of his henchman, Soundwave, joined them.

Soundwave had no face, merely a dark, opaque visor similar to a television screen; the other Cons believed he had no voice of his own. He emphasized his points by recording others' voices and playing them back. As the saying goes, the silent ones are usually the most deadly; but Soundwave isn't as malicious as Megatron, but he's had his moments. Resting on the chest of his body was his own little companion: a Cybertronian bird-like creature designated as Laserbeak. The creature was Soundwave's eye in the sky, as well as Megatron's. Laserbeak was loyal to Soundwave, and Soundwave was loyal to Megatron.

One of the monitors began flashing. "Lord Megatron," said the Decepticon manning that monitor, "I have picked up another Energon spike."

Megatron sneered. "Excellent. What is its location?"

"Deep inside a cave of a jungle. Some place called the Amazon."

"I see. And it is ours for the taking. Although we have plenty of it in storage, there is no reason for us to let the accursed Autobots have it. The less they have, the greater the chances they will run out and perish. Not if I terminate them all, first." He chuckled villainously, and then glared at the Energon's coordinates with his malignant red optics. "Of course, we will need someone to scout ahead and be sure the Autobots do not take it first."

Then he summoned Starscream.

This Decepticon Megatron would find falsely loyal, meaning he pretended to show loyalty but secretly plotted to overthrow him. Although, his attempts to do so have all failed, and very few to none had he almost succeeded. Almost. Starscream was very skinny for a bot his size, especially for one who transforms into a jet. He served in the Decepticon cause as Megatron's second in command, though he's losing his earnings for that rank for his constant schemes to seek power and control of the Decepticon army. But Megatron kept him there, mainly because he found it rather humorous to watch Starscream fail again and again.

Starscream bowed before his master. "You have summoned me, Lord Megatron?"

"I have," Megatron said. "We have picked another Energon spike in a cave of the Amazon jungle. I need you to search for it and prevent any Autobots from taking it in case they pick up the same signal. Soundwave will open a bridge."

Starscream appeared a little bewildered. "That's your plan?! Search for Energon in some Earthly jungle and fend off against the Autobots on my own if they show up?!"

Megatron nodded and narrowed his optics sinisterly. "Is there a problem with that?"

Starscream felt there absolutely was a problem with that plan, but he knew better to argue with Megatron, especially with other Cons watching. "No, my liege. Of course not. There is no problem."

"Then why are you still here?! Go!"

Starscream growled as Soundwave opened a ground bridge and he journeyed through the vortex into the jungle. "Ugh! The humidity here is horrible!" He looked at the land around him and groaned angrily. "This jungle is too thick with trees! How am I supposed to find a cave in this mess?!" Knowing he cannot fly his way around, he trekked on foot, grunting and groaning as he walked through damp soil and over fallen tree. "Ugh, that Megatron. Ordering me around like I'm his personal slave. What, is he too afraid to get his own hands dirty?! What if this is all a trap and there is no Energon?! Then it would be me to get caught in it!...Then again, I am the only one guarding the Energon. If I defeat the Autobots myself, and pray to Primus if I ever do, I can ransom Optimus Prime to Megatron for full control of the Decepticon army!...I have to stop talking aloud." He continued his journey through the wet jungle as a light rain began to fall.

* * *

Optimus slowly emerged from recharge, his vision readjusting and focusing as he stared at the ceiling of his quarters. The message Alpha Trion gave him repeated in his mind like a broken record. What decision? Everyone made decisions, and he made a lot in one day. What if it was based off of his decision? Or Megatron's? How could he possibly know which one would seal or prevent the prophecy? He sighed an assumed he would know when the time came.

As he sat himself up on the floor, he heard loud voices and the sounds of giggling and screaming coming from the main hangar. He found it odd how his teammates were up earlier than him; normally it was the other way around. Getting to his feet and stretching a little, he exited his quarters and entered the main hangar. Then he realized what was happening.

"WOULD YOU LET GO?!"

"NO!"

"GET OFF OF IT!"

"IT'S MINE NOW, I HAD IT FIRST!"

"IT BELONGS TO ME!" He saw Lily clinging tightly to one of Ratchet's lab equipment, and he was shaking it to get her off. Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were laughing uproariously and pointing. Well, that explained the screams, giggles and loud voices. "LET GO ALREADY!"

"NO! I TOLD YOU IT'S MINE NOW!" Lily wailed.

"GET OFF OF IT, YOU LITTLE CREEP!"

"Ratchet." The medic turned towards his leader's voice. "That is not a very nice thing to say to a child. Perhaps if you asked kindly, she will comply."

Ratchet was in no mood to play Mr. Nice Bot, but he didn't want to go against his old friend's advice and cleared his throat. "Lily...I would VERY much like it if you released my tool. _Please_?"

Lily tapped her chin as if she was thinking about it then beamed a smile. "Nope!" she said and blew raspberries.

Ratchet's cheek plates flushed. "WHAT?! YOU LITTLE BUG! I SAID GET OFF! I EVEN SAID PLEASE!"

"Don't care. You want me off? Then MAKE ME."

Lily then stuck her tongue out and wiggled it, making Bulkhead and Bumblebee to laugh even more. Ratchet had had enough of this child's play and decided to take drastic measures.

"AAAAAAAAH! NO, STOP IT! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ratchet began prodding the little girl's vulnerable side with his finger, soft enough so it didn't cause any harm, but just hard enough to drive the child crazy. "STOP IT! HEEHEEHEEHEE, STOP, THAT TICKLES! QUIT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" To Ratchet's relief, she started loosening her grip and began slipping. He held a hand beneath her and caught her when she finally let go; her giggles gradually died down as the tickles stopped. "No fair, you cheated!"

"As I recall, we were not playing a game, little miss," Ratchet said as he sat her down on the floor.

"But I was having fun!" Lily whined.

"Well, I was not. I do not appreciate others tampering with my things," he said as he roughly cleaned his tool. "Especially a different species from another planet. Who knows what kind of Earth germs you have contaminated my tool with!"

Lily's cheeks flushed pink and she stamped her sock foot. "I am not a contamination! I am a human being!" she yelled. Then she began sniffling and whimpering.

"Oh, boy," Bulkhead said worriedly.

Lily placed her hands by her eyes and wiped them. "Y-You're so mean to me! I thought you were nice because you took me to the park, but you're not! You're nothing but a big meanie!" Then she cried and ran to Optimus, hugging his foot and hiding her face.

Ratchet cringed and sighed. He got dirty looks from Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "What?! I didn't do anything to make her cry! I wasn't insulting her! Quit looking at me like that, both of you!" He looked to Optimus, who only sighed and lowered his gaze to the weeping little girl on his foot. Ratchet exhaled with frustration and knelt down to Lily. "Look, kid, I'm sorry if I upset you but there's no reason for you to cry like this, honestly."

"You're mean to me. You call me mean things," Lily whimpered. "He doesn't like me, he never liked me. Ratchet's a human-hater!"

"What?! No, I'm not! I...Oh, Primus." He groaned and ran a hand over his face as Lily continued to whimper and cry. "Someone, vouch for me, please." Bulkhead and Bee shrugged and gave him a look that said he was on his own in this. He groaned and ran a hand over his face a second time. "Oh, what do you want me to do, beg?!"

Lily then turned around. "Wow, really?! You'd beg me for forgiveness?!" Ratchet couldn't believe it; there were no tears in her eyes of on her face; her nose and cheeks weren't pink; she wasn't upset at all! Ratchet looked ready to blow a fuse, which made Lily laugh and point. "Ha ha ha! You fell for it, Ratchet! You really fell for it!"

"Why, you—!" Ratchet growled and reached out to grab her, but Optimus got to her first and scooped her up, holding Lily out of Ratchet's reach as he tried to snatch her.

"Morning, boss," said Bulkhead once he and Bumblebee calmed down from laughing. "Funny how you're the last one of us to wake up."

Optimus nodded. "I must have overslept," he said a little sheepishly, still keeping Ratchet at bay. "I had a lot of things on my mind-processor last night."

Suddenly all of their attentions turned towards the monitor as a growly voice bellowed, "**PRIME!**"

"Agent Fowler," Optimus addressed as he let go of Ratchet, still cradling Lily in his hand, and approached the monitor. "How may I be of assistance?"

"By doing what you bots have been told to do!" Agent Fowler spat. "Kicking some Decepticon tailpipe! One of our boys picked up an Energon reading deep within the Amazon, and they also picked up a signature." Then an image pulled up on the monitor.

"_**Starscream**_," buzzed Bumblebee.

"Starscream? Who's he?" asked Lily as she studied the image.

"A bug that's very hard to squash," Bulkhead explained.

"The Energon has been picked up inside of a deep cave," Fowler elucidated. "If Starscream digs it up, he could destroy the cave and wreck the environment, and earn attention towards himself."

"Understood, Agent Fowler," Optimus said as he lowered his hand to the floor, placing Lily down. "Ratchet, triangulate the coordinates Fowler detected and activate the ground bridge." The medic nodded and headed for the controls, doing as he was commanded, then flipped the switch to power up the bridge.

"Wait!" Lily said. "I want to come with you this time!"

"That is out of the question, Lily," Optimus told her, shaking his head no. "You are still a key target of the Decepticons, and I will not put your life at risk."

"But why? Why do they want me so much?" Lily asked in a frustrated manner. Optimus only furrowed his optics and glanced at the floor. "I won't get involved, I promise! I don't just want to sit here. Please, Mr. Optimus?" Optimus had to avoid her wet, begging eyes and stuck-out lip.

"Little lady," said Ratchet, "if Optimus says 'no', then it means no." Lily only huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, then returned to begging Optimus.

But he hardened his expression and spoke sternly. "Lily, Ratchet is correct. The decision is final, and you will remain here." Optimus noticed her bottom lip quivering as her eyes glistened with tears and she hung her head. His expression softened a little; he took no pleasure in scolding the poor girl, but he feared for her safety. He sighed to himself and turned to enter the bridge when he suddenly stopped as something occurred to him; a decision had been made. Would it be the one to seal or prevent the prophecy forever? There was only one way to find out. "Autobots," Optimus announced after a moment, "roll out!" Then he, Bumblebee and Bulkhead raced through.

Ratchet continued monitoring Starscream's signal in case he moved anywhere, or any changes or conflicts with the Energon occurred. He couldn't quite explain why, but he felt a little sorry for Lily and sighed. "Look, Lily, Optimus's decision is of nothing personal," he said, still glancing at the screen. "It is clear that he cares deeply for you, like..." He trailed off for a moment then shook his head with another exhale. "He just wants to keep you safe. Do you understand that, Lily?" He heard no response; in fact, he heard nothing except for the familiar whirring sound of the ground bridge. He turned to see the bridge was still open—and the little girl was no longer there.

"Oh, Primus..."

* * *

The Autobots trekked through the soaked soil and mossy terrain, careful not to destroy anything, as they wandered through the rain in search of the cave. According to the scanner in Bulkhead's hand, the cave was quite a hike from their position. Pressed for time, they had immediately begun their journey.

After a while of squishing through mud and pushing trees out of their faces, they spotted a large hollow rock formation with a massive opening. Approaching it, the scanner started going berserk. "This must be the place," Bulkhead said. "I'll bet Starscream is already inside."

"We must hurry," said Optimus. "We need to find Starscream and stop him from signaling the Decepticons, and reaching the Energon."

"_**But, what if it's another trap**_**?**" Bumblebee asked.

"We will have to take our chances, Bumblebee," the Prime told his scout, and he led them further into the cave, transforming his hand into a blaster. The three Autobots ventured deeper into the cave as it became darker and darker inside until they had to result to using their own optic lights as their way to avoid stalagmites and stalactites. They journeyed so softly and quietly one could hear water dripping off of the cave surface.

Then, their trek came to an end when Optimus noticed a faint blue light glowing a little ways ahead. Signaling his Autobots to be silent and press onward, they slowly approached the light and peered around the corner; they saw illuminating Energon crystals of all shapes and sizes decorating the little chamber—and Starscream was pacing around, guarding it. Optimus narrowed his optics and came out of hiding. "Starscream," he voice bellowed in the cave, "step away from the Energon!"

The Decepticons' First Lieutenant jumped at the booming echo of the familiar voice and turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee following Optimus's lead, pointing their blasters at him. He scoffed angrily. "I just knew you heaps of scrap would pick up the same Energon signal!" he jeered. "But this Energon belongs to Lord Megatron!"

"Well, I don't see his name written on it," said Bulkhead.

"I found it first!"

Optimus took a step forward, keeping his weapon at full charge. "Starscream," he began, "this can go two ways: you surrender the Energon to us and you will be spared, or..." He trailed off as his audio receptors picked a sound—a sound coming from behind them. He turned around and scanned the terrain, then he approached a large boulder and peered over it. The Autobots then saw what he saw and gasped.

"Lily?!" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"_**How could she have followed us**_**?!**" Bumblebee whirred in surprise.

Optimus lifted the rain-soaked little girl onto the boulder. "Lily, I thought I made myself clear that you were supposed to remain with Ratchet," he said roughly.

"And I made myself clear that I didn't want to sit around all day!" Lily's little voice squeaked, not even nearly as dominant as Optimus's god-like tone.

"But Lily," said Bulkhead, "it's way too dangerous! You know that Megatron—!"

Starscream started laughing, earning everyone's attention. "So, this is the little one that Megatron wants so badly in his possession. I had always wondered what you looked like. I understand that you have lost someone dear to you. Oh well. Accidents happen. But I could gladly have you join your parent!" He drew out his claws. Lily stiffly gasped as her heart started cramping and pounding in her chest. Could he be...?

"You will not lay a hand on her, Starscream!" Optimus's thundering voice shook the cave walls. Then he activated his comm. link. "Ratchet, reactivate the ground bridge immediately!" A few seconds later, he heard the bridge open, but did not see it. He turned towards the way they came and saw the familiar glow of the ground bridge. He looked down to the tiny human and pointed in that direction. "Lily, head for the ground bridge, now!" he ordered. Lily shivered as she backed up, then turned around and raced out of the chamber.

"I do not think so, puny fleshling!" Starscream shouted and fired one of his rockets. Lily managed to turn the corner before the rocket struck the cave wall, but the force of the blast sent her flying a little ways and she hit the cave floor—hard.

Optimus's sharp audio receptors picked up her cry of pain; he narrowed his optics at Starscream, but he knew he couldn't fire at him. The Energon would become unstable and the whole cave would be destroyed. He was not going to allow any more damage done by the Decepticons, and was not going to allow another human casualty. "Autobots, fall back!" he commanded, and they all backed up, pointing their weapons at Starscream. Reaching the end of the chamber at the corner, Optimus saw Lily laying on the cave floor, wounded and crying, blown past the ground bridge.

Starscream then transformed into his jet mode and blasted towards them. They ducked as he flew over their heads, transformed again, and landed in front of Lily. He chuckled darkly as he stalked towards her. Lily weakly looked up at him through tears as shivers of pain and fear racked her battered body.

"No!" Bulkhead shouted.

Starscream picked Lily up by her arm and held her in front of him. "Best be careful," he sneered, drawing his claws out again. "One step from either of you accursed Autobots, and this little filth's blood will splatter across this cave! I've slain one human life before. Do not even think for a second that I will not do so again!" The Autobots glared harshly at him, but wanted no harm to come to Lily, so they lowered their weapons.

"You..." came a weak voice.

Starscream looked to the human in his grasp and saw her skin had turned pure white.

"You...did..." Lily struggled to say clearly. Her body trembled as she clenched her fists; her head throbbed as horrible memories returned. Not wanting to, she thought back to that day—and that's when it hit her. Blanks were filled. Questions were answered. Realization dawned on the sickly little girl. "You did it..." she said softly. Tears sprung and stung her eyes as her damp body quivered. "You...You killed..."

Starscream blinked. "Oh, so you were nearby when it happened. To think I thought you had escaped. I guess I was wrong."

Lily's breathing became jagged as she grit her teeth. "It was _you_...You d-did it..."

"Oh, shut up," he snarled at her as she began to cry. Now that he was distracted, and with precise aim, Bumblebee fired, avoiding Lily and striking Starscream, causing him to let her go. He raced over and quickly dove to catch her. Once she was safe in his hands, he held her close and glared at Starscream.

"Bumblebee, return to base with Lily!" Optimus ordered; the scout nodded and ran through the ground bridge. "Bulkhead, scavenge whatever Energon you can carry. I will handle Starscream." Bulkhead nodded and returned to the chamber while Optimus made his way to Megatron's second-in-command.

He grabbed Starscream by his chest and pressed him against the cave wall, aiming his blaster at the Decepticon's neck. "I will only warn you this once," he said in a deep, serious tone, narrowing his optics. "If you harm so much as a hair on her head...you will answer to me. Do you understand?" Then Starscream hung his head and started snickering maliciously. "What could possibly be funny?"

"Is that not what you said the last time?" Starscream said. "And yet, she perished anyway. The same will happen again, Optimus Prime. Tell me, does the girl know?"

Optimus growled, "No. And she never will."

"Oh, but she in fact will. The prophecy will never be fulfilled. Megatron will have that girl in his clutches one way or another! She will fall, and you will have failed again."

Anger flashed across Optimus's eyes as he charged up his firearm. He stared deeply into Starscream's eyes, then disarmed himself. Keeping his grip on Starscream, Optimus threw him across the cave, watching him crash into stalagmites and stalactites. Then, the traitorous Decepticon fled the cave.

Optimus turned toward the chamber and saw Bulkhead carrying the largest Energon crystal on his back. He went to assist and relieved him of the load, holding in his own arms, and then the two stepped through the bridge. Walking through the vortex, Optimus thought of scolding Lily for disobeying. He wasn't entirely angry with her, but more concerned and disappointed. That, and he pitied her, for she had just learned a dark secret. But as the two entered their base, they saw and heard Bumblebee and Ratchet struggle to calm a wailing Lily down. Bulkhead then took the crystal into his own hands. "I got this, boss. You help them," he said and made his way to the Energon storage unit.

"_**Please, Lily, settle down,**_" Bumblebee begged.

"It's alright!" Ratchet said.

Lily only sobbed harder as large tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and her nose started running. "HE DID IT! HE KILLED HER! H-HE KILLED MAMAAAAA!"

Optimus sighed to himself and stepped forward, slowly kneeling down onto his knee and bending forward so they could meet eye to eye. He took no pleasure in seeing her cry, but he had to be serious right now. "Following us was reckless, foolish, and unwise of you, Lily," he said, maintaining his posture. "You could have gotten seriously injured, or worse. I do not want you accompanying us on any more missions. Is that clear?" Lily's only reply was a high-pitched wail as she wiped her eyes with her knuckles.

"HE KILLED MAMA! _MAMAAAAAAAA_!" she wept.

Ratchet sighed and tried to speak over Lily's sobbing. "It wasn't entirely her fault, Optimus. I felt the ground bridge open, and because of my mistake, she followed you. But, I assure you, it won't happen again."

Bumblebee picked Lily and cradled close. "_**At least have some Energon**_," he bleeped, hoping to lighten the mood, "_**thanks to Bulkhead.**_"

Bulkhead smiled at him then turned to Optimus. "And what of Starscream?" he asked.

Optimus heard Starscream's words replay in his mind, but he shook them off. "Megatron will know what to do with him."

"W-What...?" came a weak voice and looked to Lily, who had a baffled look on her red, tear-stained face. "Y-You let him...live?" she asked Optimus, getting to her feet. "Why...?"

"Because his life was not mine to take, Lily," he replied. "We Autobots do not take life unless it's absolutely necessary."

"It _was_ absolutely necessary! He deserved to die, but you let him go?!" Lily shouted. "He _murdered_ my mama!"

"I know," Optimus said softly.

"W-What do you mean, you know?...You guys knew the whole time?!" Lily asked the others. "You knew he did it?!"

Ratchet hung his head. "Yes...we knew," he spoke quietly.

"Which was why we didn't want you joining us on this mission," said Bulkhead. "We were worried that you would remember that he was the one who...took your mother away." Lily glared through her tears and hung her damp head, clenching her fists.

Optimus sighed and straightened up a little. "I understand you are very upset about this," he said, "but you cannot demand me to take vengeance for you." Lily gave him dirty looks and turned away. "Please, Lily, do not be angry with me. I understand what you are feeling."

"No, you don't!" Lily yelled as tears fell down her face again. "You don't understand how I feel!" Then she took off out of the main hangar and disappeared down the right corridor to their quarters.

Optimus sighed and stood up to go after her, but Ratchet placed a hand on his arm. "Give her a while to cool down," he told his old friend. "In time, she will understand."

_In time_, Optimus thought. He only hoped that time wouldn't come too late.

* * *

Starscream was thrown to the floor and landed with a boom as he cried out in pain. "L-Lord Megatron, please!" He was silenced when the Decepticon tyrant kicked him aside again.

"I give you one simple task, Starscream, and you cannot even accomplish that?!" Megatron roared as he approached Starscream.

"P-Please, my liege, allow me to explain," Starscream trembled as he began to crawl away backwards. "The Autobots outnumbered me, and the human child accompanied them!"

"And you let the girl go while you had her in your very grasp?!" Megatron bellowed, pressing his foot against Starscream's chest. "You know she is the key to the prophecy! It has been foretold since the beginning of time, speaking of a new power overcoming evil. Ever since I discovered that brat was at the center of it all, she has been our main priority. If the prophecy is fulfilled, we could all perish! And you let the girl live!"

The cowardly Decepticon shivered before his master. "We will set another trap for the Autobots! The child will no doubt follow them again! I saw the way Optimus Prime looked at her and..." He trailed off as something occurred to him and he slyly smiled. "Oh, now I see. He thinks of the child as _her_."

Megatron understood and removed his food. "Indeed. It is clear that Optimus Prime is unsure on whether he wants the prophecy fulfilled or for it to be prevented—because he can hypothesize what would happen if it is fulfilled. And I know he wouldn't be willing to risk another casualty, especially that of one dearly close to him. So, why don't we show him an act of kindness and remove this burden from his shoulders—and terminate the brat ourselves."

* * *

Lily realized she had cried herself to sleep again when she woke up. She warily sat up on the floor and rubbed her red eyes and dry tear-stained cheeks. Her hair and clothes were still damp and her nose was stuffy.

She then backtracked all that has happened that day and her chest tightened up as she held her breath. She had just discovered that this Starscream was the one who murdered her mother that night, and she was still unhappy that Optimus just let him get away. She then remembered what he had told her; even though she didn't want to listen, she knew he had a good point.

Lily felt a chill run through her body and she shivered and sneezed, hugging herself. Then, she eyed the box of remains from her home sitting in the corner of the room. Keeping her arms around her body to keep warm, she made her way to the box, searched inside, and found a fresh pair of dry pajamas. Quickly, she changed out of her wet pair, tossing it aside, and slipped on the new one. Then she stared at the items in the box; she pulled out a photo of herself as a tiny baby with her mama and papa. Tears quickly sprung to her eyes again, but she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She picked up her teddy and hugged it tightly before setting it by the picture, and she pulled a white handkerchief with her papa's initials on one of the corners; she used it to blow her nose, folded it neatly, and set it aside.

As she went through object after object in the box, she heard a light knock against the wall. Lily turned her head to see Optimus standing halfway in the room and halfway in the hall. She had a feeling she'd see him eventually and sighed of annoyance; however, she couldn't hold a grudge with him when she stared into his sympathetic eyes, and she wore a faint, sleepy smile.

Optimus took that smile as a sign that he was granted permission to enter, and he slowly did so, kneeling down beside her in the corner. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily replied meekly with a sniffle, then exhaled a sad sigh. "I...I'm sorry...for what I said to you, Mr. Optimus. You were trying to help me, but I kept getting mad and upset. If you want to kick me out now or drop me off under the bridge, I understand."

Optimus let out a silent chuckle. "You are still welcome here, Lily McElroy. Believe it or not, this is your home now."

Lily smiled for a moment before it fell again. "And, I'm sorry for disobeying you...It's just...I..."

"You were curious to see if Starscream was the demon who haunted you in your dreams," Optimus said, and she nodded with another sniffle. "I am sorry that you had to learn of this, Lily. We had only kept it from you in order to protect you. As well as your father."

Lily perked up and looked to him, surprised. "You knew my papa?"

Optimus realized he had said a little too much. "You will learn more when you are ready, Lily," he told her. She lowered her head and then sneezed, wiping her nose on her pajama sleeve. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Lily replied with a shiver. Optimus sighed to himself and carefully scooped Lily into his hands. He sat down on the floor and held her close to his chest, letting her feel the warmth of his spark. She moaned softly and pleasantly as she cuddled him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You are welcome, little one," he replied. Optimus noticed her bear on the floor, diligently picked it up, and placed it in her lap. "And Lily, I was serious when I told you that you are never to join us on a mission. I do not want you getting hurt. I will not allow it. From now on, you will remain here with Ratchet while Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I head out. Understand?"

Lily sighed sleepily and disappointedly. "Okay..."

"Promise?"

"...I promise," she mumbled. When Optimus wasn't looking, she placed a hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.

* * *

**here is part one of chapter 3! Part two will come soon! Please be sure to read and review, and tell me what you think of the changes ^^ Thank you!~~**


	4. Chapter 3, pt2

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

* * *

**Summary: Lily disobeys and pays the price**

**~~This chapter is rated T for sensitive material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~Chapter Three, part two: Accidents Happen~ **

Optimus Prime sat on the floor in his private quarters, glancing down at his cradling hands with Lily in them, holding her close so she would be safe and warm. The tiny human girl had fallen asleep in his hands not too long ago and now she laid in his hands sprawled out and lightly snoring, one of her arms loosely holding onto her teddy, and a little blanket covering the lower half of her body. Optimus smiled as he watched the child sleep peacefully in his palms, careful not to make any sudden movements or sounds that would wake Lily up. He could see no signs of distress in the human girl, so he figured she was not having a nightmare; but that could change at any time.

Realizing it was getting late, he gently placed her on his berth and laid down on the floor beside it. He didn't mind recharging on the floor that much. It wasn't as comfortable as his berth, but it was doable. That, and he didn't want to put his worries before Lily's. She needed a bed more than he did. As he laid there, staring at the ceiling, he recapped on all that has happened that day. They obtained a large supply of pure Energon that would last them for quite a long while, Lily nearly got herself life-threateningly injured because she followed them through the ground bridge to the cave in the Amazon, Starscream nearly got away with her, and she had discovered her mother's murderer. He pondered how it would affect her now that she knew the truth. But he knew for a fact that there was still much more for her to learn and understand, however he knew now was not the time to be speaking of such things, and to wait until she was ready. He had already made the mistake of mentioning her late father.

He also recollected on what Alpha Trion had told him the night before. He wondered, and worried, if one of the decisions that had been made today was the one to permanently seal or prevent the prophecy from ever happening. While his mind was on the subject, he softly heaved a huge sigh, slightly frowning. If the prophecy was fulfilled, he knew it would come at a cost, but was unsure what that cost would be; if the prophecy was prevented, who knew what kind of change it would make in fate. The Ancients back on Cybertron have never been wrong before, so why would they be now? A new power would overcome evil. Optimus was still surprised to know that this ancient prophecy revolved around this little girl, a being from another planet. Which raised the question: were her human parents meant to perish?

His head began to ache. Deciding to give his mind-processor a rest, he quickly checked on Lily to see if she was still alright; then he laid in a more comfortable position, focused on sleep and closed his optics, slowly slipping into recharge.

* * *

Starscream roamed the halls of the _Nemesis_ with his hands firmly behind his back as he made his way to the main hangar, where Soundwave was at the monitor. He approached the silent Decepticon. "Soundwave, is the plan ready to be set in motion?" he asked.

Soundwave slowly turned away from the monitor towards him and briefly, singly nodded.

"Then let us begin," Starscream announced, but Soundwave held a hand up. He then played a recording from earlier that day.

"_Make sure Starscream does not go through with the plan so soon. I cannot trust him to do it alone with the risk of it going wrong again," _came Megatron's voice, and the recording ended.

Starscream looked shocked. "I would never allow this plan to falter! It is fool-proof! Nothing could possibly go wrong! Why should we wait until morning?"

Soundwave then displayed an image of a child in bed asleep on his visor, and a recording of a lullaby chime played.

"What does it matter if the little filth is asleep?! If Megatron wants her so badly, he would attack right now, do whatever he has to in order to draw her out of hiding!" The image remained on Soundwave's visor. "Don't tell me you are _sympathizing_ the fleshling!"

The image continued to stare back at Starscream until he scoffed and stormed off.

"Fine! We will wait until dawn, and then draw the Autobots and their human pet out of hiding."

* * *

Optimus slowly emerged from recharge and opened his optics, letting them readjust as he stared at the ceiling. He carefully listened and heard the still breathing of a tiny being. Sitting up and looking at his berth, he saw Lily still fast asleep with her bear in her hands and the blanket over her body. He was quite surprised that she hadn't woken up in the middle of the night. She must've not had a nightmare. He thanked Primus for that as he carefully adjusted the blanket so it could keep Lily warm.

"Optimus!" came Ratchet's voice suddenly from the control room.

Optimus looked towards the hallway; he heard concern and annoyance in his old friend's voice. Was it another Decepticon raid, or an attempt to ambush them in order to get to Lily again? He then heard soft moans and noticed Lily stirring awake. He gently had her lay back down and rubbed her back. "Do not worry, Lily," he spoke softly. "Go back to sleep." The child blinked sleepily at him then laid herself back down, curling up a little. Then he silently left his quarters and joined Ratchet and the other Autobots in the control room. "Ratchet, would you mind keeping your voice down? Lily is still resting," he said.

"We have more urgent matters, Optimus," Ratchet said. "The Decepticons are heading towards human population. This structure to be precise." Then an image of a tall white wooden building appeared on the monitor. Written in red painted letters above the doors was "_Saint Mary's Church_".

"_**There could be humans in there,**_" Bumblebee bleeped worriedly.

"If the Decepticons destroyed it, Agent Fowler would chew out our exhaust pipes and have us leave Earth," said Bulkhead.

Optimus could not let that happen; if, in theory, such an event did occur, Bulkhead's hypothesis would be most correct. The humans would want them gone for not protecting them; if that were to happen, what would become of Lily? Without their protection, she would become an even more vulnerable target for the Decepticons. He narrowed his optics and clenched his fists. "Ratchet, lock onto the church's coordinates and activate the ground bridge." He watched the ground bridge come to life as a roaring vortex, then he turned back towards Ratchet. "Keep an eye on Lily."

"Understood," Ratchet nodded. He watched Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee race into the ground bridge, then he quickly closed it once they were through so there was no chance of Lily following them a second time. Then he decided he felt like tinkering and was on his way to his laboratory when he stopped. He realized how oddly quiet the base was. Lily must still be in deep sleep, for he heard no sound emanate from Optimus's quarters. He sighed and chose to quickly check on her. Slowly and quietly, he headed down the hall and poked his head into the room, where he expected to find Lily curled up into a little ball wrapped in a blanket, still sleeping soundly.

The berth was empty. No little girl laid there, nor was anywhere in the room. If Ratchet had a stomach, he'd have that deep, sinking cold feeling in it. "Oh, no..." He searched the other quarters, the Energon storage unit, his laboratory, everywhere in their base. But Lily McElroy was nowhere to be found. As he stood there wide-eyed with his spark racing, he wondered where she could have gone and slowly turned toward the ground bridge. "Oh, no...!"

* * *

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead leapt out of the portal and landed in a moist grass field as a fine mist dewed their armor. The fog was thick and high enough to cloud their vision and they could not see very far in front of them. But they needed to hurry; if humans were in danger, they could not let a little mist stop them. However, listening closely, they heard the strangest thing.

Nothing.

"_**Are you sure this is the right place?**_" bleeped Bumblebee, confused.

Bulkhead walked around in the mist and noticed a sign not far from his position. He approached and red it, having to squint to see through the mist. The sign read "Saint Mary's Church". "Yes," he said. "It's the place alright. But, does it bother anyone else that we can hear absolutely nothing?"

Optimus furrowed his optic ridges in deep thought as he continued his frantic search. The area was indeed eerily quiet and peaceful, as if it hadn't been disturbed. Were they too late? As he journeyed further through the mist when he heard a faint pinging. Following it, he noticed a small light flicker; as he got closer, he noticed a little device propped up in the moist dirt, sitting in a large patch of earth. That is when it hit him. "The church is gone...Or perhaps torn down..."

"That's a homing beacon! It's another trap!" exclaimed Bulkhead.

Then Optimus received a signal and activated his comm. link. "Ratchet?"

"Optimus," Ratchet exclaimed frantically. "Lily is not in bed!"

Optimus felt his fuel tanks churn. "Is she...possibly somewhere else in the base?" he asked, hopeful that Lily is playing with Ratchet by hiding.

"Negative! I've searched every inch of the base! She is not here!"

Lily, in fact, was hiding in the thick forest that surrounded the grass field, keeping herself hidden from view by kneeling behind the thorny shrubs. She had to refrain herself from making a sound when she felt a prickle or thorn jab at her bare skin or through her clothes. She had managed to sneak behind all of the Autobots while they had their backs turned to the ground bridge, and she made her way through. When she saw the forest, she ran as fast as she could before the mist got any thicker, and she's hidden there since the Autobots arrived. She didn't like disobeying Optimus a second time, but she had her own reasons as to why she did. She knew about the church; it had been torn down a few years ago because it was falling apart. She knew it was a trap from the start, and knew who was behind it.

Hearing Ratchet's message, Optimus then figured out that Lily had once again followed them, though he didn't know how. Frantically, he looked around to see if there was any sight of the little human girl, and his life blood boiled when he discovered nothing. Then, he, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee turned their heads to the sky when they heard the familiar sound of turbo thrusters on a warship. The wind picked up and the mist cleared, revealing the Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis._

Lily narrowed her eyes as she saw the warlord tyrant, Megatron, and his second-in-command, Starscream, stand on the flight deck. Her blood brewed at the sight of the lean Decepticon and her fingers dug into the wet dirt. "Murderer..." she growled. Her heart raced rapidly in her chest as her cheeks began to turn pink with building up rage. "You murderer..."

Up on the warship, Megatron scanned the terrain for the girl, but frowned when he saw no sign of her. "Where is the human?"

"Probably hiding like the cowardice she is, my liege," Starscream said.

"Then let us do something to draw her out!"

"It would be my honor, Lord Megatron."

The tyrant sneered as he roared, "ENJOY THIS DAY ON EARTH, LITTLE FLESHLING, FOR I KNOW IT WILL BE YOUR LAST! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! COME OUT, OR YOUR AUTOBOT COMPATRIOTS WILL PERISH!"

Lily felt tempted to run out and say a few choice words, but she knew she had to keep herself hidden for a while longer.

Optimus shifted his gaze from Megatron to random spots in the field, hoping he would find Lily. He found nothing. He clenched his fists with a deep breath and glared at the Decepticon tyrant. "We will gladly sacrifice our lives for the girl, Megatron!" he shouted, "You will not lay a hand on her!"

"He gave me the same warning," Starscream muttered.

"I had anticipated you would make such a bold claim, Optimus," Megatron replied with a jeer. "I will be able to destroy the lot of you altogether!" Then he charged up his blaster and fired at his foes. The Autobots scurried to avoid the blast as it shook the ground, nearly knocking them off their feet. "Decepticons, attack!" Megatron bellowed, and a swarm of Decepticon jets soared from the flight deck and quickly approached the Autobots, firing down upon them. "Starscream, search for the girl. Bring her to me."

"Of course, my liege," Starscream grinned and transformed into his jet mode, launching from the flight deck and scanned the area for the little girl. "Now, where are you hiding, you fleshy little worm?"

While the Autobots evaded the Decepticons' attacks and shot back when they were close enough, Optimus noticed Starscream flying overhead and watched him closely. Where was he going? No doubt in search for Lily. Perhaps if he followed, Starscream would lead him to Lily and he'd be able to save her. But he couldn't leave his teammates behind. And he knew the risks of what would happen if Starscream got his claws onto that little girl. He came to a quick decision, and shot Starscream down.

Starscream yelled in pain as he spiraled out of control and crashed to the ground, quickly transforming back into his robot mode, before the impact, at the edge of the forest, the fog clearing around him. Groaning angrily, he got onto his hands and knee pads, rubbing his head and looking at his damaged wing. "Curses!"

Then he felt something hard hit against his leg and looked down to see a rock. Another came hurdling towards him and it collided with his chest. Following its flight path, he looked into the woods and saw little Lily standing there with a pile of rocks at her feet and another firmly gripped in her free hand.

"You murderer!" she shouted angrily at him.

Starscream sneered and chuckled sinisterly. "There you are, you little germ." Lily threw another rock, this time hitting his face. But Starscream was unfazed. "Nice try."

Lily growled as fiercely as she could and chucked another rock. "You killed my mama! You _killed_ her! Right in front of me!"

"And am I supposed to care?" Starscream jeered and reached a claw out to grab her.

Seeing those talon-like claws, Lily's head ached as flashbacks came and went before her eyes, remembering that dreadful night and seeing his talons covered in dripping red. Her fearlessness had completely vanished, and she turned away, running off through the forest.

"Go ahead, child, run," Starscream called out and followed. "It will not save you, and neither will the Autobots." He continued following her; he spotted a clearing up ahead through the fog and sneered a grin. Once the brat runs into that clearing, he will snatch her, doing his best _not_ to harm her.

While he fought alongside his teammates, Optimus eyed Starscream following the tree line, his optics locked onto something moving within. Following his line of sight and magnifying his vision, he could see something hurrying through the trees. Something very small compared to Starscream's size. "Lily..."

Lily, unaware of how far behind Starscream was, raced into the clearing, falling to her knees to try and catch her breath. She knew she had to hide, but then she realized just how massive this clearing was, and the loud footsteps of a lean Decepticon are approaching very quickly. She frantically looked around for any sort of hiding spot, but the closest one was on the other side of the clearing. Lily took her chances and decided to run.

Starscream fired one of his rockets in the direction she was running, creating a fire in the grass as a thundering explosion sounded. Lily screamed and slid to a stop along the wet dirt. She was fairly surprised; how could there be a fire in this kind of weather? Then again, it was Cybertronian fire...

Fire...

Lily covered her ears as she tried to block out the visions of the dreadful night when her papa was...taken away. She remembered seeing their home engulfed in flames because of the fighting, and she felt just as trapped and vulnerable as she did that night. She whimpered and froze in fear, trembling as she knelt down on the grass. "That's it, little girl, be still," Starscream growled as he slowly crept up behind her, "quiver in fear before my might!"

Just as he was about to grab her once more, a blast to the chest knocked him back and launched him across the clearing. Lily had no reaction to the echoing blast as she knelt there shivering. She recognized the quick-paced, thundering footsteps and didn't need to turn around to know that Optimus Prime was coming towards her. How could she face him? She broke a promise, and she no doubt lost his trust as well. If only he understood...

Optimus carefully scooped Lily up and held her in his hands. "Lily, are you alright?!" he asked her, fearing she was injured in any way. He was aware she had disobeyed, but scolding could come later. Right now he had to get her out of here before she got seriously hurt. Then a blast from behind knocked him forward and Lily was launched from his hands. She screamed and then was silent when she slammed into a tree trunk and fell to the ground at its base, laying there motionless. "No..."

He heard the familiar cackle of Megatron coming from his flight deck. "I must thank you for your help, Optimus," he called down. "You have made finding the little pest much easier!"

Optimus paid no mind to his words as he fearfully watched Lily closely, wishing her to get up, or just move, so he would know she was still alright. Neither happened. He turned back and saw Megatron transforming and jetting towards them. He had to be quick. Optimus crawled to where Lily laid, picked her up and cupped his hands around her to shield her from anymore damage. Then he raced over to his teammates to assist them, pressing Lily against his chest plate with one hand and transforming the other into a blaster, firing back at the swarm of Decepticons.

"Is she okay?!" Bulkhead exclaimed over the fray.

"I am not sure...!" Optimus replied. To be honest, he truly was not certain whether Lily was okay. He felt no movements in his hand at all. Not even the warmth of her breath. But by their creator, he had to ensure her survival. "We need to get her back to base immediately!" While Bulkhead and Bumblebee covered him, he comm. linked Ratchet. "Ratchet, reactivate the ground bridge now! Lily is injured and needs medical attention!" Only a few seconds later did a bridge appear.

"Not so fast, Optimus Prime!"

Before either Autobot could make a break for the bridge, Optimus was blasted in the side and he stumbled to the ground, his hand flying from his chest and the tiny girl's body tumbled across the grass. The sudden ruckus shook Lily awake and she shakily coughed.

Starscream raced over, an angry flash in his optics. "You're mine, child!" he spat as he dashed towards her to snatch her up, but Bulkhead intercepted and rammed him out of her path.

"Pick on someone your own species, Starscream!" he shouted, transforming his hand into a wrecking ball and charged towards him while Bumblebee hurried over to Lily.

He knelt down beside her and lifted the trembling girl carefully. "_**Are you okay, Lily?!**_" he bleeped frantically and worriedly. Lily only swallowed, coughed and weakly glanced up at him while shivering. "_**Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon.**_"

"Starscream, get the girl already!" Megatron roared from his position; if his second-in-command did not achieve his task, then he would have to do it himself, using his own way.

Starscream growled and clawed at Bulkhead's chest plate. The large Autobot groaned in pain, distracted those few seconds, and Starscream took off around him towards Bumblebee. He aimed his rocket at his hands and snarled. "If you do not hand over the little brat, both you and her will be blown to smithereens!" Bumblebee only glared and held the small human close to his chest plate, buzzing angrily. "So be it, scout!"

Optimus rammed violently into Starscream in his vehicle mode before he could even think of firing. Then he transformed and approached Bumblebee. "How is she?" he asked. Bumblebee revealed the trembling child and laid her in Optimus's hand. Optimus gently stroked her back while she softly cried and then glared up at Megatron. "Autobots, fallback!" he ordered.

Megatron growled. "That idiot Starscream cannot even catch a single child! Well, then. I am left with no other option than to handle it myself."

From the ground, Optimus could see Megatron pull something from behind his back and toss it down directly towards him and his teammates. As he gazed at the oncoming object as it plummeted closer and closer, his sensitive audio receptors picked up the sound of faint beeping, becoming louder and louder when he finally realized what it was. "Grenade!" he shouted and the Autobots raced for the bridge.

The next thing they knew, there was a loud explosion close behind them; the powerful force of the blast launched them all violently forward and they tumbled across the wet field, sprawled out in the grass. As the boom began to fade, the Autobots' vision began to go dark as they laid there completely motionless.

* * *

Optimus knew he had blacked out, for as he began coming to, sounds came first before vision. He heard a familiar voice calling out to him softly and felt a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder shake him. He softly groaned as he struggled to open his heavy optics. "R-Ratchet..."

"He's coming around!" Bulkhead exclaimed quietly.

"Thank Primus," Ratchet sighed of relief. Optimus's optics adjusted and the room seemed clearer and more focused. He saw his teammates standing beside his berth in the medical bay. "You took most of the force from the blast, Optimus," Ratchet told him, "so you took longer to come to. You suffered some serious damage, but it's nothing I cannot handle."

Optimus's mind suddenly wandered to something else that made his fuel tanks churn violently. He sat up quickly in his berth and frantically looked around; Ratchet told him to take it easy but he refused to listen. One of them was missing. "Where is she?" he asked his teammates. They wore the same sickly look right then, and they seemed afraid to answer.

When his comrades failed to reply, he got up from his berth and headed down the right corridor, limping and hugging his side. He heard soft voices coming from his quarters; he looked inside and froze with a silent gasp. Surrounded by a medical staff from the U.S. army laid the tiny human girl, completely motionless with a monitor screen right next to the gurney. She was covered in cuts and burns, her skin was badly bruised and oddly-colored, and she was covered in red from head to toe. Wires connected to the monitor stuck out of her wrists, chests and head. A tube was shoved down her throat. She was in far worse condition than when they first met. "No..."

The medical staff perked up at his voice and looked to him; they could easily see the shock on his face and they exchanged forlorn glances at one another. They conversed and agreed that it was time for them to leave. Slowly walking past Optimus with their heads hung low, they quietly left the Autobot base.

Optimus watched them leave; why were they just heading off when this girl needed their help? Unless...it was already too late. No. He couldn't think that. Optimus approached Lily's little gurney and knelt down beside her. He fuel tanks lurched into his throat and his spark pulsated violently. He could not believe this had happened. He did not want to believe it for an instant, but he knew it was true. He knew why the medical staff left. Because there was nothing more they could do. This tiny child was on the brink of losing her life, and it was all his fault. Shuddering a deep sigh, he hung his head and squeezed his optics shut. Once again, he had failed.

Ratchet quietly entered the room and saw Optimus slightly tremble as he knelt over Lily's battered body. He sighed softly and stepped a little closer. "The medical staff said she suffered serious internal damage, as well as external. They...say that she probably won't make it through the night." He rested a hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Optimus, I am so sorry. This is my fault. If I had been more watchful, she never would have followed you again."

Optimus shook his helm. "No...this is my responsibility. I promised...and I have failed..." he croaked. Ratchet blinked at him, not quite understanding what he was talking about, but he didn't want to question it. He only wanted to comfort his oldest friend.

Small, yet loud and angry footsteps stormed into the room. Ratchet didn't have to turn around to know it was Agent William Fowler. Fowler raced over and was in utter shock at the sight of the girl. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted at them, angrily pointing at Lily. He clenched his fists and growled. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! YOU SAID SHE WAS SAFE UNDER YOUR CONTROL, AND I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU! AND NOW, SHE IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Agent Fowler..." Optimus strived to keep his voice under control as he kept his head turned away from the fuming human, "I am aware...of my mistakes...Please...spare me the guilt...for I already bear it upon my spark..." Fowler's rage subsided only a little at Prime's words. He already knew that Optimus sympathized the girl but he picked up something else in his voice. Something about his tone...

Fowler heard footsteps enter the room and turned to see Bulkhead and a tear-stained Bumblebee. They briefly glanced at Lily then looked away. "We...We came to say our goodbyes," Bulkhead said softly as Bee buzzed a sob and wiped at his optics.

Optimus fought tears of his own as he gazed at the tiny girl's broken body. It could not end this way. He refused to let it end. Clenching his fists, he stood up quickly. "There will be no goodbyes today," said firmly. Everyone looked at him confused. "Lily will live."

"How?" Agent Fowler asked. "You heard our medical team! There is no chance she will survive!"

"I do not care about the opinions of your doctors, Agent Fowler," Optimus stated. "They do not know our science methods." He then slowly turned and stared into the hallway.

Ratchet's eyes followed his and sighed, knowing where he was looking to. "You've...always said you could put it to good use one day...Perhaps today is in fact that day."

Optimus nodded his helm and made his way past his Autobots, stepping into the hallway. Filling his intakes with a deep breath of air, he punched in a code on a control panel to open the door to Chamber 84.

* * *

That day in the field is one day that Megatron would not soon forget as he stood in the main control room aboard his warship, gazing down onto Earth with a sneering grin while the _Nemesis_ steadily soared through space. The look on Optimus's face when he deployed the grenade was too precious. He was certain that the human child would not survive due to her injuries. She would die, the prophecy along with her.

"I must congratulate you on your triumphant victory today, Master," Starscream said and bowed.

"Indeed," Megatron nodded. "The Autobots may live, but it will not matter. They are the least of our concern. Not while they lament over the loss of their little friend."

"So much for the 'oh-so-powerful', long-foretold prophecy," Starscream scoffed. "Whether or not the brat survived the explosion, she surely cannot live much longer. She was a goner the second she slammed into that tree. Her fate was sealed that very instant. Once again, Optimus has failed to save a human life; and more importantly, the life of a small child."

Megatron sinisterly chuckled. "I can only imagine Optimus mourning over the little Earth germ's body, just like he did hers all those years ago."

"Oh, yes, my liege. Now that little insect can join her parents in the afterlife."

"And not long after her passing, the Autobots will become one with the All-Spark. Once this planet is rid of them forever, I shall rule this spit of rock and use it to create my own empire! The Decepticons will thrive here! The humans will be our slaves, they will do our bidding, and we will suck this planet dry of all of its resources, and every scrap of Energon will be ours for the taking! Optimus will not be able to stop me. He is either already perished...or too overwhelmed to fight."

* * *

Lily awoke to the heaviest feeling she had ever felt. She could hardly move, and even if she could she didn't want to. It hurt too badly to even lift a finger. She felt like her head was spinning round and round, and her body felt heavy and ice-cold. Her heart seemed to be on fire, although it pulsed steadily and loudly. Then she realized that she was still alive.

Opening her mouth slightly, she took in a deep breath of fresh air and let it out slowly, repeating this a few times until she had enough strength to open her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy and took a lot of effort to lift up. Lily only shifted her eyes as she looked around; she was in Optimus's quarters, laying on his berth, yet everything looked slightly bigger. She sighed of relief and listened closely; she heard soft voices coming from the control, but they sounded so far away. She picked up Bulkhead's voice, then Ratchet's, then Bumblebee's quiet beeps, and Optimus's steady deep voice. Optimus...she remembered the look of concern on his face that day in the field. She remembered she had broken the promise they made. She regretted it dreadfully; if she had not disobeyed, none of this ever would have happened. But she had a feeling they did something to save her life. When she would get the chance, she would thank them a thousand-fold.

Lily felt her back becoming stiff; she wanted to move to relieve the ache, even though it sent light jolts of pain through her entire body. She first started with her hands. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she curled her fingers in and weakly clenched them, then relaxed. She thought she heard light scraping and tapping sounds, but she passed it off as a noise coming from elsewhere. Then she tried moving her feet. She had difficult curling her toes, but she was able to rotate her feet a little in slow circles. She rotated her right fist clockwise and her left fist counterclockwise. There were soft creaking sounds, but she paid no mind to it. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to roll onto her side. She weakly opened her eyes and noticed her hand for the first time.

Lily's eyes widened and she held her breath as she stared at the robotic hand sitting next to her. She commanded her fingers to wiggle, and the fingers on the robotic hand did the same action. She gasped; it was _her_ hand. A small, crimson ring of metal covered her wrist. Then her eyes followed up her arm. There was a dirty-magenta shaded metal plate surrounding her lower arm, leading up to a point that covered her elbow, and a smaller, square plate of the same color covered her hand. A large cuff covered her upper arm and shoulder, also the same color. Her other arm was exactly the same. Feeling nauseated, she sat up and examined the rest of her body, and her eyes widened to their fullest extent. Her upper chest was plated with the same color of metal, her stomach was silver plating, and her waist had a belt-like loop curving around it with a crest in the center; triangular plates connected and wrapped around her upper legs, which were dark-grey cylinders, and her lower legs were the same dirty-magenta color all the way down to the toe, which was only a black dome. As he began to hyperventilate, she shakily looked at her reflection in the wall; her head was the same color as most of the metal, there was a crest above her forehead, wobbly pigtails stuck out from the back, she had antennae, and she saw a silver face with a horrified expression, widened black eyes with bright blue irises stare back at her.

* * *

The four Autobots conversed in the control room, speaking the softest they possibly could. Bee sat on one of the berths in the sickbay, Bulkhead leaned against the wall, Ratchet stood by the monitor, and Optimus stood near the entrance to the right corridor, resting a hand over his chest. "When do you think, Ratchet?" Bulkhead whispered.

"I am uncertain," the medic replied. "It could be days, weeks until she wakes up." He looked to Optimus, who only shook his head slightly.

"_**I hope she's okay,**_" Bumblebee bleeped quietly.

"I am sure she will be, Bumblebee," Optimus told him.

They all jump at an audio-receptor-piercing shriek that came from Optimus's private quarters. Instantly, they raced in, Optimus taking the lead, and found a tiny robotic body scampering on its hands and knees across the floor while screaming and panting uncontrollably. "Looks like she is awake," Bulkhead said.

Optimus went over to the small robot. "Lily..." he spoke gently. The little robot glanced up as tears rapidly streamed down its smoothly-curved metallic face and it back-crawled against the wall, fretting violently. "Lily, it's alright," he told the robot.

Lily hyperventilated and let out powerful sobs and coughed. "O-OPTIMUS...!" she wailed, hugging herself while shaking violently. "W-WHAT...HAPPENED...TO ME...?!"

"Easy, calm down," Optimus told her, resting a hand on her shoulder and caressing it. "Relax. I shall explain." After a while of loud sobs and whines, Lily managed to calm down enough, but she still shook like a rag doll. Optimus bore a sad look in his optics as he began, "Lily...you were severely injured during the fight...You were sure to die. So...in order to save you...we transfused your mind into this Cybertronian youngling's body. I am sorry." More tears flooded Lily's horrified optics and spilled down her cheeks. "I am so very sorry." As Lily began to cry again, he carefully pulled her closer to him and he hugged her. He drew in a deep breath as he listened to her quivering sobbing and weeping.

"Why...?!" she croaked. "Why...did this happen?!"

Optimus ran his hand slowly up and down her back. "I wish I knew, Lily..." was all he could say. Then he pulled away and tilted her chin up so they met eyes. "But you have nothing to fear," he added with an assuring smile, "for we will help you adjust to this new form until it feels natural, however long it may take. I promise you." He gently wiped away her flowing tears with his thumb and petted her helm. "Can you stand?" Lily cringed and shook her head no, her pigtail appendages flailing a little. "Why don't I help you?" He took her by her hands and slowly stood, pulling her to her feet. Instantly her legs began to wobble and give in, and she slumped down to her knees.

"It will take time to get used to how the body works, Lily," Ratchet stated. "You may have to crawl until your legs are strong enough to fully support you so you can walk."

Lily sat on the floor and sniffled, hanging her helm. Optimus knelt down beside her and petted her helm. She looked away and swallowed hard before croaking, "I'm sorry..."

Optimus blinked. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"F-For breaking my promise! If, If I hadn't...then this wouldn't have happened...!"

Optimus's optics widened a little then he softly smiled and pulled her into his lap as he sat next to her. "It is alright, Lily. As I thought about it, I came to realize the only reason you would disobey: so you could face Starscream." Lily sniffled with a whimper and nodded. He lightly pressed her head against his chest. "But it is alright. What's passed is passed. Please, do not cry anymore."

All of a sudden, Lily felt a warm feeling engulf her heart—her _spark_. It came so unexpectedly, she had never felt anything like it before. It felt...peaceful, and good.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"...I...I just had this feeling in my chest..." she replied softly. "It...came so suddenly." She looked up to Optimus, who only wore a faint smile on his chest. "It came from you, didn't it?" The other Autobots gasped slightly and looked towards him. "How?"

Optimus lowered his gaze and remembered...

* * *

_Optimus stood beside the small youngling's body in Ratchet's laboratory, a concerned look on his face. It had been many, many years since he laid eyes upon this dusty body. He never really thought he would see it physically again. His optics followed the tubes that connected to the brain and the spark of the small body, and then looked over to Ratchet. "You are certain this will work, Ratchet?"_

"_I am, Optimus," the medic replied as he began inserting fresh Energon into the little body. "All we need to do is to jumpstart the spark, but in order to do that, we will need a powerful source. But what?"_

_Optimus looked down at his chest and slightly frowned. "What about a living power source?" he suggested._

_Ratchet perked up. "Optimus...are you sure that is the best idea?"_

"_Unless you have any alternatives, I believe we may have no choice," Optimus said as he towered over the small robotic body. "If we want Lily to live, this is the only way. Besides...this is my responsibility. Therefore...she will be my responsibility."_

_Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "Make it quick. I cannot take the body off of life support for long." _

_Then he disconnected the tube from the spark chamber and it opened, revealing a black, small chasm. Optimus swallowed hard and then opened up his chest cavity, revealing his spark chamber. Commanding it to open, it emanated a bright red glow, giving off a soft pulsing tone. Wincing, he reached two fingers inside, pulling out a fragment of his spark essence and planting it into the black, empty spark of the body. Then he closed both his and the body's spark chambers and gave a nod to Ratchet._

"_Here we go," he said softly and pulled a switch. The machine powered up and hummed loudly. Optimus eyed the tiny girl's human body and watched as pulses from the tubes connected to her head traveled from her to the transferring device to the tubes connected to the small body. He prayed over and over again to their creator that this would work._

* * *

Optimus carried Lily bridal style into the control room with Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet right behind them. Lily could hear and feel his spark beating into her audio receptor and it calmed her down. She softly smiled, no longer feeling afraid, and nuzzled his chest, clinging to him.

"_**Could I hold her now, Optimus, sir? Please?**_" Bumblebee bleeped begging whirrs and clicks, bouncing on his toes a little.

Optimus looked down at Lily. "Would you like Bumblebee to hold you?"

Lily smiled and nodded, reaching out her arms to the yellow mech. Be fluttered his doorwings and cradled her, cuddling her like a child would her baby doll, clicking happy trills. Lily giggled and snuggled him right back. "Bee-Bee!" she cooed a little.

"_**You're so cute! You're like the baby sister I never had!**_" Bumblebee chirped.

"Could I be your baby sister, and you be my big brother?" she asked him.

"_**I'd be honored!**_" Bee squealed and playfully tossed her into the air and caught her, smiling as she squeaks and giggles. Then he placed her back into Optimus's arms.

As she was placed back into a cradling position, she looked back up at Optimus. "Mr. Optimus," she began, "since...I'm one of you now...does that make me a part of the team?"

"Once you learn to control your body, yes," Optimus replied with a nod.

Then she asked, "What about...part of the family?"

Optimus smiled and rubbed her arm. "Absolutely," he said softly, yet confidently. Lily smiled and cuddled his chest, closing her eyes.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet all smiled as they gathered together on the other side of the room. "Things are going to be a little bit different around here now," Bulkhead said. "Especially between him and her. Since he placed a fragment of his spark into hers, they are bonded, able to feel one another's feelings. They will be closer than ever."

"Yes," Ratchet nodded, lightly grinning at the well-hidden happiness on his old friend's face plate. "After all...she now possesses the body of his daughter."

* * *

**A/N: at long last it's finally updated! ^^ What do y'all think?**


	5. Chapter 4

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: Beginning of part 2 of the Little Flower series, journey to Optimus's past on Cybertron where he meets a lonely, mysterious little youngling whom he forms a bond with.**

**~~This chapter is rated K+ for mild material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Amira © Me**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**Chapter Four: The Youngling in the Corner~ **

At this time during the war, Cybertron was half-dead, and continued ailing. Day after day, raging battles between Autobots and Decepticons continued on and on to what seemed like no end. Many prayed to their Creator Primus to have one peaceful day with no war, no fighting, no death. On one day, they got their wish—but on such a quiet day, many lives were greatly changed.

It started as the sun rose over what remained of Crystal City. The only structures that remained standing were a few old facilities supplying weapons and artillery, a home for younglings, and the Capital. It was the only major city still standing that had not fallen into Decepticon hands. On that particular day, a small Autobot squadron, Optimus Prime included, were loading and stacking Energon cubes onto a platform.

One member of the squadron, a small yellow mech with door-shaped wings, approached the leader of the Autobots. _**"So, these are being taken to the orphanage, correct, sir?"**_ he bleeped. About a month ago at Tyger Pax, the poor scout had his voice box ripped out during an interrogation with Megatron. While the scout, designated Bumblebee, had paid a grave price for his courage, he was lucky to still be able to communicate due to the aid from a field medic.

Optimus nodded to him. "Their supplies are running low. Before today, which is oddly silent, hundreds and hundreds of younglings and sparklings were brought there when they no longer had a home or family to look after them, thus having their reserves depleted. Every cube on this platform will help ensure the children's survival, if they are to be our future generation." He then looked off to one side at a mech in red, heavy armor, using a crane to load crates of Energon onto the platform. "Ironhide, how goes the loading process?" he asked.

"Just finished it, Prime!" replied the mech as he shut down the machinery and hopped down. "Just loaded the last of 'em. We're ready to head out, boss."

"Excellent," Optimus said. "Make sure the cubes are fastened tightly so they will not fall. The sooner we deliver the Energon cubes to the orphanage, the better. The children's lives rest in our hands, as well as their caretakers." With that, he transformed into his alternate, vehicle mode, and the platform was hitched to him. Once he was set and the rest of the squadron transformed into their vehicle modes, Optimus took the lead and drove off towards the orphanage, all of them keeping a constant look-out for any Decepticons. They found it odd that no threat had come by the time they arrived to their destination.

Once their engines stopped, the sound of mechlings and femmlings laughing and playing filled their audio receptors. They could see the younglings playing and appearing happy, as though they were unaware that there was a war taking place on Cybertron; that, or they were overjoyed they could play outside for the first time since the war started.

Optimus transformed into his robot mode when a young femme with silver and teal armor approached from the structure. "Oh, thank goodness you finally arrived," she said. "We have been having to ration our Energon cubes amongst the children. Thank you so very much, Optimus Prime."

"It is my pleasure and the pleasure of this squadron that we do what we must to ensure the children's survival, Silverknight," Optimus told her with a faint smile. Then he turned to his team and ordered them to start loading the cubes into the orphanage's storage unit.

Then, he felt something touch his foot and looked to see a small femmling, giggling and smiling. Soon, one by one and then in groups, the children raced over to him, smiling and laughing and talking. Optimus grinned and gently bent down to pet their heads and pat their shoulders.

"They've been so excited to see you," Silverknight chuckled. "I have been constantly asked 'When is he coming?' 'When will we see him?' These children really look up to you and wish for you to save them."

Optimus's smile saddened. "I wish for the same thing, Silverknight. And I vow to do my absolute best to defeat Megatron, and win this war."

Silverknight nodded with a smile, then told the children to go back and play. They instantly obeyed and went back to the play area. As Optimus watched them scamper off to play, he noticed something a little odd. He spotted in a corner of the orphanage a small femmling with bright, crimson-pink armor and pigtail appendages. He frowned a little, wondering what was she doing there. "Silverknight," he said, "why is that child in the corner there and not playing with the others?"

Silverknight's expression hardened a little as her smile fell. "She's always there," she replied. "She just sits in a corner or on her berth while the other children play and interact."

"What is her name?" Optimus asked.

Silverknight answered softly, "Amira. Her name is Amira."

"Amira..." Optimus echoed the name.

"Yes. And she is a strange one."

"How do you mean, she is strange? She appears to be as ordinary as any other femmling."

"I don't mean it like that. You see," Silverknight began to explain, "one night, about six vorns ago, we discover a small, silver crate containing a tiny sparkling inside outside the front door. With her, we found a note reading 'Please take good care of Amira'. No name was left behind. Of course, we could not abandon a lonely sparkling, so we took her in."

Optimus nodded as he listened. "Now, what did you mean by she was strange?"

"She never smiled," Silverknight added on. "She never laughed, never cried; she did not and still does not express any kind of emotion. And she hardly speaks, saying at most one word a week. However, she is remarkably obedient. But, some of the older mechs tease her and call her names because of her...odd behavior."

Optimus nodded again. "What does she do when she is not in a corner?"

"The only time she is out of a corner is when she is given a bath or when she is asleep," Silverknight said. "Other than that, she is always there, avoiding contact with the others."

"Avoiding? Do you mean, she avoid them, or they avoid her?"

"Both. Some of them find her a bit morbid. Her optics seem bright and observant, but all they've had is a blank gaze and dull light. I have never seen such traits from a small child."

"And what of her carriers? Had they perished in a battle? Or had they given her up because they were unable to care for her?" Optimus asked.

Silverknight shook her head no. "She has no carriers."

Optimus blinked. "What do you mean?"

Silverknight sighed, shaking her head again. "We took a sample of her Energon one night while she slept to search for any matches; we found none at all in the data bank. That makes her far more mysterious."

Optimus frowned deeply. How could a sparkling exist without any carriers? Someone had to have given birth to her. Perhaps there had been an error with the data bank. Cybertron's technology glitched from time to time. But still, he did find this child rather interesting. He looked to Silverknight. "Would it be alright if I spoke with her?"

Silverknight blinked at him rapidly, then sighed with a shrug. "You can try," she said, "but don't expect her to talk. Now, I better help those boys load the supplies. The headmaster likes things organized in a specific fashion."

Optimus nodded and watched Silverknight enter the orphanage, then started towards the play area when he suddenly spotted two older mech towering over Amira.

"Hey, glitch!" one of them teased in a nasally voice, poking Amira in her helm constantly. "Hey, hey, hey! Why don'tcha say something and make me stop! I won't stop till you talk!" Amira only stared at her lap, her head bobbing to the side with each poke.

"No, no, Spearhead, you're doing it all wrong," said the second older mech. "You get her to do what you want like this!" He then yanked Amira from the corner by her pigtail appendage, and tossed her onto the ground, making no sound of pain. The boys laughed and pressed their feet onto her back. Amira made no move to get them off.

"_That is enough_." The young mechs jumped and turned to see a glaring Optimus Prime approach them. "Leave this poor child alone. I had better not catch you tormenting her again." The mechs gulped and took off to another part of the play area, and Amira slowly got to her knees. Optimus knelt down and helped her to her feet, brushing off her armor. "Are you alright, Amira?" he asked her. No reply. "Why do you let those boys bully you?" Again, no reply; just a blank, emotionless stare.

Then, Amira turn slowly on her heels and casually headed inside of the orphanage; as she walked, the sea of younglings parted, giving her room to pass before disappearing into the building. Optimus watched her go with a curious expression on his face plate.

_You are a strange one, Amira...Most definitely the good kind of strange..._

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I am trying to not make them too long so I leave plenty of surprises in chapters further on ahead. I hope you like :)**


	6. Chapter 5

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: Optimus becomes very interested in Amira as he frequently visits her.**

**~~This chapter is rated K+ for mild material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Amira © Me**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**Chapter Five: ~Where Did She Learn That?~ **

Late that night in the Autobots' secret base that laid hidden beneath Cybertron's surface, directly underneath what remained of Iacon City, Optimus sat on his berth in his private quarters, pondering and pondering about what took place at the orphanage earlier that day. He found it odd that Amira allowed those older mechs to harass her that way, not doing anything about it. Her behavior is far more interesting rather than strange as Silverknight had explained to him. How could someone express no emotion and speak very little for nearly six vorns? The more he pondered, the more fascinated he became by the small femmling.

He was knocked out of his pondering state by a tap at his door. "Come in," he said, and the door slid open to reveal Ironhide. "What is it?"

"What'cha still doin' up, sir?" Ironhide asked. "Sun will rise in a little over 6 solar-cycles."

"I know, my old friend," Optimus nodded, "but I cannot rest at the moment, for I have something curious on my mind."

Ironhide smirked and entered, leaning against the wall. "You thinkin' 'bout that femmling back at the orphanage, Prime?" He laughed when a nod from Optimus answered his question. "I knew it! What's so fascinatin' to you about that kid, anyway? To be honest, I see nothin' special about her."

"Perhaps, when you look at her, you see a quiet, anti-social child with no skills of interacting with other children."

"Yep, pretty much sums it up."

"But, Ironhide, after everything Silverknight's told me about her," Optimus added, "it makes me wonder how she's come to be the way she is and why."

Ironhide blinked and looked at him nervously. "You ain't thinkin' of adoptin' her, are you, Prime?" he asked.

Optimus perked up. "What? No, of course not. It would be far too dangerous for her to be involved in our lives. She is much safer at the orphanage."

"Right." Ironhide yawned obnoxiously. "Well, see you in the mornin', sir." Then he slid the door closed and walked off. Optimus sighed, turned out the light in his quarters, laid on his berth, and stared at the ceiling. His old friend did have a point; what was so special about this child that fascinated Optimus so? He intended to find out.

* * *

A few weeks went by—all of them dead quiet with no activity from the Decepticons—and Optimus returned to the orphanage with a smaller supply of Energon, but enough to maintain the quantity the staff had in storage. Silverknight met him out front by the play area where only a minority of the children played.

"Oh, Optimus," she said, "you didn't have to waste your time bringing this. We have plenty left."

Optimus smiled a little. "It was no trouble at all bringing this, Silverknight. We have plenty in our storage, and this is the closest place to our secret base."

Silverknight smiled. "Thank you," she said warmly.

"Of course," Optimus replied, "but I have also come here for another reason."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I request to speak with Amira."

Silverknight blinked. "Speak with Amira? That is the reason you came all this way?" Optimus nodded. She sighed and looked to the orphanage. "Last time I saw her, she was in the femmling's hall," she directed him, "the second floor, right hallway, the fourth door on the left. She shares a room with three other little ones."

Optimus gave her his thanks and headed inside, followed her directions, and arrived at the fourth door on the left side of the hall. He gently knocked, and the door slid open. He looked down to see a light-blue femmling blinking up at him, tilting her helm to the side. "Yes, mister?" she said softly.

Optimus knelt down to her height. "Yes, little one. I was wondering if Amira was in here. I would like to speak with her for a moment."

The little femmling shook her helm. "She's not here."

"She is not?" Optimus echoed. "Do you know where she is?"

The femmling glanced around the hallway, as if checking to see no one else was around, then looked back to him. "She likes to go to the big storage room on the very top floor," she said even softer, as though she was trying to prevent anyone else from hearing. "She goes there sometimes. Mostly during the day."

"Thank you, little one," Optimus said and followed the child's directions. As he ventured to the very top floor, he wondered what would Amira be doing in a storage room. He supposed he would find out when he got there.

He opened the hatch that led to the storage room and slowly climbed a small staircase to the top. As he entered, he noticed right away that the room was nearly completely empty; the bright sunlight shined through a large window, just a few dusty Energon cubes laid around on the floor, battered berths and play things were placed into corners—in one of the corners was Amira. She seemed to cradle something in her lap.

He approached her slowly, but she seemed to not care about his presence, nor seemed to mind. He got down on one knee. "Hello, Amira," he greeted her gently and friendly. "Do you remember me? I spoke to you a few weeks ago." Amira continued to stare at her lap. Optimus noticed an old, rusted femmling's doll propped up against her legs, and she carefully held it there with the backs of her hands. "That is a lovely doll," he told her. "Does she belong to you?" He received no answer at all. He sighed softly and sat down on the floor, his knee getting sore from being pressed down upon. "Amira, can you tell me why you like coming up here?" The femmling continued to pay more attention to the toy in her lap than to any word Optimus said. "It must be awfully lonely in here. Do you enjoy being alone?" The child paid no mind to every question he asked her, only focusing her attention on the doll. Optimus sighed, lowering his head. "I do not know what fantasizes me so much about you, Amira," he told her, "but I know one thing for certain: you are unique. And not just because your origin is unknown." He watched her continue to fiddle with the toy in her lap.

"Amira!"

Optimus perked up at the sudden voice and turned to the storage room entrance, spotting Silverknight rushing up the steps.

"What are you doing up here?!" she asked the child. Optimus got to his feet and asked if there was a problem. "She is not allowed to be up here. None of the children are."

"Why not? There does not appear to be a threat here," Optimus informed her.

"And if there was to be an air raid? If there was, and one of the younglings was in here at the same time, this place would be the first to be destroyed!" Optimus understood her concern, for he shared her paranoia due to the Decepticons' sudden inactivity, but he saw no threat at the moment.

Amira suddenly dropped the doll, left the room in a hurry and went down the stairs. Optimus made a move to go after her, but she was already gone. He sighed and glanced at Silverknight, who was knelt down in front of the doll in the corner.

"She knows coming here is forbidden, only because of her safety. Every youngling here is aware of that. Yet she continues to come here, despite our warnings," she said softly.

"Have you ever punished her for disobeying?" Optimus asked. Silverknight shook her helm no. "Then perhaps she comes here because she truly doesn't believe she is doing anything wrong. After all, she is still just a femmling."

"But..." Silverknight looked to him, "I have never had to punish her. She's never gotten into trouble. She is very obedient...But...I have always been afraid to punish her."

"Why?" Optimus asked, puzzled.

Her expression hardened as she answered, "Because I do not know what would happen."

Before Optimus could ask another question, they hear footsteps come up the stairs; one of the younglings came in. "Miss Silverknight! Skyflier and Smokebomb are picking a fight with Amira again!" he exclaimed.

At this, both Silverknight and Optimus followed the youngling outside to the play area, where they found the two same older mechs standing over Amira, who was kneeling on the ground. The other children formed a circle around them, waiting to see what was happening. Silverknight made a move to go and break up the fight, but Optimus put a hand on her shoulder and told her to stay.

"Why, Optimus?" she said. "Do you want to see those boys bully her?"

"No," he replied. "I want to see what Amira will do. Do not worry. If things get too far out of hand, I will handle it."

The boys laughed. "You're so weird!" the young mech named Skyflier teased. "You don't laugh! You don't cry! You're creepy! No wonder everyone is so afraid of you!"

"But not us!" said the mech named Smokebomb. "You're just a helpless sparkling to us! You can't do anything about it! Even if you could, you wouldn't make a difference!"

"What's the matter?! Too afraid to do anything yourself?!" Skyflier tormented Amira further.

Amira merely hung her head and stared at the ground as she sat on her knees.

The fact she didn't react or show any kind of emotion to their threats and taunts made them angry. "Fine," Smokebomb grunted as he kicked Amira back, causing her to fall on her side. "If you won't make a sound, if you won't do anything..."

"Then we'll make you!" Skyflier spat.

Optimus narrowed his optics; he decided this had gone on long enough. If someone didn't do something, Amira could get hurt. However, just as he was about to make a move, something surprising happened.

Amira slowly got to her feet with her back to the boys. Smokebomb made the first move and approached her, grabbing her shoulder. Everyone jumped when Amira snatched his wrist. Smokebomb flinched in surprise and tried to pull back his hand, but Amira held a stunningly strong grip. Then Smokebomb felt his body become weightless, his world quickly went around in circles, and his back felt a sharp jolt. He gasped for breath, and it took him a moment to realize what had happened.

Amira had flipped him over her shoulder.

The younglings were horrified and backed away some. Silverknight gasped and put her hand over her mouth, and Optimus widened his optics a little and furrowed his optic ridges.

Smokebomb looked up to see Amira towering over him, staring at him with her emotionless gaze. He tried not to seem afraid and got to his feet, glaring and gritting his dental plates. "Why you...!" He dared to make another move, charging at her. Amira turned on her heel to get out of the way, and Smokebomb tackled Skyflier instead.

The mechs wrestled to get off of each other and sprung to their feet, glaring hatefully at the femmling. "You're scrap!" shouted Skyflier, charged, and started throwing punches. Everyone was shocked to see Amira dodge his punches so easily, then they jumped again when she jabbed Skyflier in the chest, knocking him back. Smokebomb advanced and swung his fist. Amira got down low and swung her leg, knocking him off his feet and landing flat on his back. She pressed his foot against his chest to hold him there. Smokebomb could no longer hide his fear and started crying. Skyflier couldn't make a move, equally as frightened. None of the other younglings did anything, either.

Optimus Prime, however, was fantasized. He could not have predicted, nor imagined, anything like this. In fact, this was far better than he had expected. But his thoughts were interrupted by an angry voice.

"That is enough!" Silverknight shouted, and the younglings departed to let her through. She grabbed Amira's arm and pulled her aside. "Amira, what in the name of Primus are you doing?!" As expected, she received no answer. "I understand what these boys did was wrong, you fighting back was equally as wrong! You will go to your quarters this instant and stay there! Do you understand me?!" She was surprised when Amira pulled way violently, yet calmly walked back into the orphanage. They all watched her disappear in complete silence. Silverknight sighed, running a hand over her face plate. "Alright, young ones," she announced to the other children, "it's time to head inside and wash up. Come along." While a few of the older children helped Smokebomb and Skyflier inside, Silverknight stood there and watched them enter.

"Where did she learn that?"

Silverknight turned to Optimus. "What?"

"Where did Amira learn those fighting skills?" Optimus asked again.

"How am I supposed to know?" she replied exhaustedly. "The orphanage doesn't have a training class. I am just as bewildered as everyone else. I just don't understand..."

While she didn't understand, Optimus understood completely, and his mind-processor raced. That evening, he explained to his team everything that had happened.

"That kid beat up those bullies?" said Ironhide. "Well, scrap, I would've done the same thing, Prime. What's so special 'bout that?"

"_**The fact that she was never taught those moves,"**_ Bumblebee bleeped.

"Indeed," Optimus nodded, then stood up and paced a little. "When I saw her fight against the two young mechs, I realized the advantage she had on fighting them."

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"Her unpredictability," Optimus answered. "No one ever expected her to do anything about because she never had before, which explains why the young mechs along with the rest of the younglings were even more terrified when she fought back. Why she decided to now remains a mystery even to me, but that matters not."

"_**So what does matter?" **_Bumblebee asked, fluttering his door wings a little. _**"You have a plan?"**_

"I do, Bumblebee," Optimus said. "After I explain it to you two, I will inform the other Autobots as well."

"And your plan is...?" Ironhide waited for him to explain his plan. His and Bumblebee's optics widened when Optimus told them his intentions. "You're going ta **WHAT?**"

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think Optimus's plan is? If it's obvious for some of you, you can probably predict what will happen in the next chap. Please R &amp; R ^^ thanks~**


	7. Chapter 6

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: Optimus makes a decision that leaves everyone questioning his leading skills, and something unexpected happens with Amira.**

**~~This chapter is rated K+ for mild material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Amira © Me**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**Chapter Six: The Unwelcoming Welcome~ **

"Are you insane?!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed harshly. Optimus had finished explaining his plan to the other Autobots after he had told Ironhide and Bumblebee, and they all looked at him anxiously as if he had completely lost his mind. Ultra Magnus pulled him aside, stepping into the hall, and the two had a brief altercation of the matter.

Optimus sighed. "Ultra Magnus..."

"Have you lost your mind, Optimus?!" Ultra Magnus repeated. "Bringing a femmling here to our base, to train her as a warrior?! What could you possibly be thinking?!"

"I told you what I have been thinking, Ultra Magnus," Optimus stated. "I believe Amira has the potential to be a powerful warrior once she is fully grown." Ultra Magnus scoffed bitterly and shook his helm, looking to somewhere else. "You did not see her that day," Optimus continued. "Her actions were completely unpredictable, no one expected it; which was why she had the upper hand in the fight. I believe with proper training and time, she could help us achieve the goal in turning the tide of the War."

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" Ultra Magnus hissed, his optics flaring. "You are talking of sending a youngling into battle?!"

"No," Optimus said with a frown, "I never spoke of that. I will not allow her onto the battlefield until I am certain she is ready."

Ultra Magnus shook his head again and backed away, then turned his back to Optimus. "I cannot believe you would consider getting a youngling involved in all of this...!"

Optimus's optics saddened a little, and so had his tone. "I am afraid every single one of us is involved in this War, old friend. None of us wanted a war, however we have been dragged into it. Now we are all fighting to survive, to protect innocent lives, to restore peace to our planet. Just as I had never asked to become a Prime, we never asked for a war. No matter how we try to avoid it, we are all a part of this. Including the younglings. I have already made up my mind, Ultra Magnus. I am returning to the orphanage at dawn and discuss the same matter with Silverknight." Ultra Magnus sighed deeply and slumped his shoulders as he folded his arms over his chest plating. "You must trust me, Ultra Magnus. I can assure you, Amira will not be put into any harm."

"How can you guarantee that, Optimus?" the lieutenant asked.

"Because I will ensure her safety myself."

Ultra Magnus sighed disgustedly and turned to him. "I have doubts Silverknight will agree to this."

Optimus stared at his feet for a moment, then off into space. "As do I..."

* * *

Optimus returned to the orphanage in Crystal City at dawn just as he promised; the sun was barely above the horizon, so the younglings were still asleep, not expected to awaken for a while longer. He called ahead of time to let Silverknight know he would be arriving. She met him outside, then quietly led him inside to the main office on the first floor. Silverknight sat at her desk and Optimus sat down.

"What is it that is so important you would like to discuss with me this early in the morning?" Silverknight said hoarsely, her voice box sounding rough; she was still trying to wake up.

"I apologize again for disturbing you this early," Optimus said, "but I needed to converse with you about this as soon as possible."

"And what is it that you would like to converse?" Silverknight asked, rubbing the sleep from her optics. At Optimus's answer, she fully awakened and stood up from the desk. " You _what_?!" she softly exclaimed. She got an infuriated and frightened look on her face that made Optimus quickly and quietly get back on his feet. "You want to take Amira and train her to be a soldier?! I cannot believe what I am hearing! How could you willingly endanger a femmling?!"

"Silverknight, please allow me to explain my reasons," Optimus politely and coolly said, and he informed her of the same reasons he spoke to Ultra Magnus about. "I believe Amira has a unique form of potential," he said, "one that is unpredictable and unexpected' much like the fight between her and those older mechs."

"She is a child, Optimus Prime," Silverknight leaned towards him over the desk, pointing outward to where the femmling's hall was in the orphanage. "How could you involve her into all of this?! She doesn't deserve to fight in battle...! She deserves to grow and live a happy life...! She should not have to grow up, and be trained to fight and to take lives away if the situation calls for it!"

Optimus sighed and looked straight into her optics. "I understand your concerns," he told her, "I truly do. But I have to disagree with you on Amira's happiness. You told me she has never expressed any kind of emotion. If that is so now, then how do you think she will be as an adult femme?" Silverknight lowered her glance and played with her hands. "I am aware that combat is not what any child should face, and that it is not how they should spend their childhood; I am aware of the risks, which is why I will have full responsibility over Amira. I give you my word, no harm will come to her."

Silverknight gave him a weary stare, the exhaustion returning to her face plate, and she sat down at her desk with a heavy sigh; Optimus sat down as well. Silverknight's expression hardened as she pointed to him. "If Amira winds up hurt on your watch, I am coming after you," she growled, narrowing her optics.

Optimus nodded and then rose. "Alright, then. What time do the younglings normally awaken?"

"The mechs and mechlings awaken earlier than the femmlings," Silverknight said, rubbing her optics. "They will get up in another solar-cycle, and then the femmlings awaken half of a solar-cycle after."

"While I do not wish to disturb them," Optimus sighed, "I am afraid I am pressed for time. Would it be alright if I took Amira with me now instead of in another solar-cycle?"

"No."

Optimus blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You cannot just take younglings out of here," Silverknight told him. "That is practically kidnapping."

"I do not understand..."

Silverknight sighed and explained, "The only younglings who are allowed to leave...are the ones who are adopted." Optimus's optics widened a little. "If you wish to take Amira with you, you have to adopt her first. If not, then she cannot leave this place."

Optimus looked to his lap as his mind-processor raced with thoughts; adopting a youngling? He never expected it. He already told the Autobots he would not need to adopt her since he had planned in returning her back to the orphanage at the end of the day. And he had no amount of father material; he didn't know how to handle small children very well. Adopting Amira would cause a bit of a problem for Optimus himself, and for his teammates. But, if it was the only way to have Amira leave with them...

"Very well," he said. "I shall adopt her..."

After all of the information needed was filled out and in order, Silverknight led Optimus to the femmling's hall. She requested him to stay out in the hall while she got Amira ready. She quietly opened the door and crept in; a moment later, she exited the room cradling Amira, who was still fast asleep.

As Silverknight placed Amira into his arms, Optimus realized just how small she truly was; he already knew she barely came up to his knee plating, but holding her in the crook of his arm had him see how tiny and fragile she appeared to be. She was as long as his lower left arm, including his hand, and barely fit in the crook of his arm. He had to adjust her several times to ensure she would not fall. Cradling her with both arms, one would think he had his arms folded over his chest if viewed from behind. She slept so peacefully; he then wondered how long the peace would last once she began her training, and how long it would take for her to adjust. Despite being emotionless, she was still a child, and big changes can leave deep marks.

Silverknight gently petted Amira's helm, then glanced up at Optimus. "Take good care of her, Optimus..." she begged softly.

"I will, Silverknight," he assured her once more. "I will ensure she is given proper care. Have a good day." With that, he left the orphanage, holding Amira close to his spark chamber so she would be safe in case of an attack. He couldn't transform into vehicle mode and carry her; it could awaken her, and she could not fit inside. So, he carried her all the way back to their base on foot. As he began his journey back, he alerted his Autobots that he was on his way, but it would be a while before he arrived. He denied the use of a bridge with the risk of it awakening Amira. Occasionally, he would feel her shiver because of Cybertron's crisp, cool morning air, and she would stir; fearing she would wake, he held her even close to give her warmth. But as they journeyed and the sun continued to rise, Optimus began to feel her stir in his arms more frequently as the sky brightened and the air became warmer. A two solar-cycles must have passed by already.

Amira slowly fluttered her optics open, and she felt herself being pressed against something warm. She heard a rhythmic beat in her audio receptor, and she felt like she was moving. Looking around, she realized she was no longer in the orphanage, but outside; but who was taking her away? By the color of the armor and the familiar heavy footsteps, she instantly became aware of who was holding her and looked up.

Optimus noticed Amira awakening and looking at him; he glanced down at her and very faintly smiled. "Good morning, Amira," he said gently. "I know you must be surprised about all of this, but I promise to explain everything once we get back to base." He was a little startled when Amira clutched his chest plating and buried her face into it. Was she frightened, or showing affection? No, neither. She never expressed emotion. After a moment she stilled again and remained motionless.

She had fallen back asleep.

Optimus sighed softly with a shake of his helm and continued his venture back to the Autobot base, knowing the others would not be very pleased with the decision he had just made.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Ultra Magnus shouted. Optimus's anticipations proved true, for none of his teammates were okay with the matter. "We agreed that we would not adopt her, but to merely train her and return her to the orphanage every night!"

"I understand, Ultra Magnus," Optimus said, "but it was the only way. None of the younglings are allowed to leave unless they are adopted."

"But you said you wouldn't!" Ironhide protested.

**"**_**Sir, I really don't believe involving a femmling is a good idea,"**_ Bumblebee bleeped timidly.

Optimus sighed. "Everyone, I understand your opinions and feelings about this. Believe me, I did not expect to make that kind of decision. But, since I am the one who made the decision in the first place, whatever becomes of Amira is my responsibility. Now, if I may request you all to lower your voices for a while."

"Why?" asked one of the Autobots, designated Brawn.

Optimus answered, "Because Amira is still resting."

Ultra Magnus blew up. "Are you fragging KIDDING?!" Not even Optimus narrowing glare could silence him. "You expect us to limit ourselves just because a child is RESTING?!" Some of the Autobots murmured in agreement. "Need I remind you, Optimus, that there is a WAR going on above our heads?!"

"Ultra Magnus—!"

Before the lieutenant could scold anymore, a door slid open on the opposite side of the room, down the quarters hall. All eyes were on the doorway as the small femmling stepped out of the darkness, keeping her gaze low. Then she looked straight towards them out of the corner of her optics. Some of them backed up, having heard gossips of the fight Amira had with the two older mechs.

Optimus went to her and knelt in front of her. "Good morning," he greeted her. "Did you rest well?" As expected, no response. "I know you must be wondering why you are here instead of the orphanage..."

Amira shook her head no.

Optimus blinked; this was the first time she had ever shown signs of response. "No? You knew?" he asked. Amira slightly nodded. "I see...So you know that you have been...adopted." Amira nodded again. "Do you feel comfortable?" he asked her, and she glanced back at the others on the far side of the room. "Those are my teammates. You don't have to worry; they are of no threat to you. Would you like to meet them?" Amira stared at them, then looked back to him and gave Optimus a faint nod. "Very well," he said, and offered his hand. Amira jut looked at it, then walked off towards the others. Optimus heard a few of them laugh and sighed, a little embarrassed, then walked beside Amira.

"This is my key lieutenant, Ultra Magnus," Optimus gestured to Ultra Magnus, who frowned upon the femmling. Amira kept a straight face and blinked. "This is our scout, Bumblebee. He is unable to speak because his voice box had been damaged, but you should have no difficulty understanding him as we do not," Optimus gestured to Bumblebee, who fluttered his door wings nervously and waved. Optimus then moved on to his old friend, Ironhide. "This is our weapons specialist, Ironhide," he said, and Ironhide gave a nod of his head.

Optimus went to the Autobots one by one until Ultra Magnus spoke out. "We can introduce ourselves, Optimus," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Optimus stopped and turned towards him. "Can you...?" he asked and Ultra Magnus nodded. "Then by all means, Ultra Magnus," he added and guided Amira to him, "introduce yourself."

Ultra Magnus stared at the child then glared at Prime. "She already knows who I am Optimus; there is no point in re-introducing myself."

"Well," Optimus began, "it would rather seem belittling of me to introduce you to her for you, instead of you doing so yourself. Wouldn't you agree, old friend?"

Ultra Magnus glared at him harshly, and he narrowed his optics at a few of the Autobots who started to snicker. He despised being publicly humiliated. However, while he loathed admitting it, Optimus was right. He did not need someone to do something as simple as introducing yourself for him.

Ultra Magnus complied and knelt down on one knee to be at a fair height to the femmling, and extended his hand even though he had no expectance of her accepting it. "I am Ultra Magnus, young one."

He was ready to stand when he felt something touch his hand. He looked and saw a tiny hand sitting on his finger; it took a second for him to realize the hand belonged to the femmling before him. Some of the Autobots gasped, others murmured. Optimus faintly smiled at everyone's reaction. This was her second act of response. He hoped before long she would start talking, as well.

Then, Bumblebee approached and bleeped his introduction, his door wings fluttering with benevolence instead of nervousness. He offered his hand, and Amira laid hers on his finger.

Then Ironhide knelt down and offered his hand. "Name's Ironhide, little missy," he grinned. Amira blinked at him, then touched his finger with her hand.

The routine was the same for the rest of the Autobots; they would introduce themselves, offer their hands, and Amira would respond by putting her hand onto theirs. As this went on, Optimus started to see a few of the Autobots become a bit more comfortable around this bizarre child, including Bumblebee; however, the rest were still uneasy, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide being among them. But Optimus had hopes they would warm up to her just as he did.

"Well, child," Ultra Magnus said once the introductions were finished, "if you are to become a soldier, then you must begin your training as soon as possible."

Optimus held his hand up. "Just a moment, Ultra Magnus," he said. "Should we not show Amira around and make her feel comfortable?"

Ultra Magnus hardened his expression and tightened his jaw while Optimus kept a straight, yet serious face. Hearing a few of the Autobots agree with Optimus, he sighed and forced a smile onto his face plate, giving his helm a nod. "Right then. Let the tour begin."


	8. Chapter 7

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: Amira begins the first steps of her training. All the while, she learns a new word.**

**~~This chapter is rated T for some material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Amira © Me**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**Chapter Seven: Baby Steps~ **

Originally, Optimus Prime had wanted to lead the tour personally, but instead he thought it would be better for Amira if someone else showed her around their secret underground headquarters. He asked for volunteers, yet none stepped up, so he had to choose. His first intention was to appoint Ultra Magnus the honor in guiding the femmling around, but decided not to. He needed someone else who had not quite warmed up to the little one.

With that in mind, he chose Ironhide.

"Me?!" exclaimed the weapons specialist. "W-Why me, sir?!"

Optimus frowned a little. "It should not be so difficult to show Amira around, is it?" he asked.

"N-No, sir," Ironhide stammered, "but—!"

"Then, by all means, Ironhide," Optimus gestured him to begin.

Ironhide stammered some more, then glanced down when he felt a gentle touch on his leg to see Amira resting her hand there. She looked at him with calm optics, then she reached up for his hand, not quite able to reach, and wiggled her tiny fingers. Ironhide was well known standing his ground and not giving in so easily, but the little, innocent look on Amira's face forced him to surrender. "Alright," he said with a sigh, "let's get it over with. Here, kid; since ya can't reach me and I don't want to bend over all day just to hold your hand, how about I put ya on my shoulder, instead?" Amira didn't mind and nodded, and Ironhide carefully lifted and placed her on his shoulder. "Right, then. Off we go."

Amira was shown the entire headquarters and given a description of its purpose. They first visited the main hangar, where the Autobots monitored any Decepticon activity or Energon spikes. Then they went to the massive training hall where the young bots all endure physical and weapons training; some bots were currently training when they passed by, and the trainees all stared at Amira like she was a scraplet. They passed by the Energon storage unit and the refuel lounge, where the Autobots stored their Energon supply and had their share of reserves. They visited the Autobots' weapons vault; they only open this vault when it is absolutely necessary, and luckily that opportunity had not come yet. They last visited the recharge hall and sickbay, where the Autobots rested and recuperated after a battle. In the sickbay, a medic was tending to some injured Autobots. He noticed them and turned to face them, looking at the femmling on Ironhide's shoulder rather unsettlingly.

"May I help you?" he said.

"Apologies for disturbing you, Ratchet," said Optimus. "We are giving Amira a tour of our headquarters." He looked to the femmling, then back to Ratchet. "Ratchet, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to our guest and newest member?"

Ratchet scoffed a little. "Member? Is that official?" he asked, and Optimus nodded. Like the others, Ratchet was displeased with the idea of a child being trained to fight, especially one as small as Amira was. But there was no time for discussing it, nor was he in any mood for discussion. The look on Optimus's face showed he was ready to make his request into an order; Ratchet sighed and approached Amira, offering his hand. "I am Ratchet," he said bluntly. Amira responded the same way as she did with the others—touching her hand to his, wrapping her small hand around his finger. Ratchet lightly shook his hand, then pulled away and returned to his patients. "Optimus, before you prepare her for training, I want to examine her so I can be sure she is even healthy or functional enough for training, let alone fighting."

"Of course," Optimus nodded.

When Ratchet finished tending to the injured Autobots, he had Ironhide place Amira on his examination table. He checked Amira closely, listening to her spark, testing her senses, and making sure her limbs were functioning properly. The only thing that needed attention was her low Energon reserves. Optimus then remembered—it was time for Amira's morning serving of Energon. "Other than that," Ratchet confirmed, "unfortunately, she is a picture of health."

Optimus ignored his old friend's remark and thanked him for making sure Amira was healthy. "Now if you excuse me, I need to give Amira her morning Energon." He gently took Amira from the examination table and headed for the refuel lounge. Since he was the one who adopted her, he vowed to make sure she was provided for and taken care of, personally. He sat Amira down at the table and opened a cabinet, pulling out an Energon cube. "I am sure you will not be able to consume this whole cube since it is no doubt larger than what you are used to," he said as he handed her the cube, "and that is fine. Just take what you can. Alright?"

Amira only looked at him, then sipped her cube.

Optimus sighed with a small smile. "You do not have to be shy, Amira," he told her as he knelt down beside her. "You can trust us. I would love to hear your voice. I am sure it is beautiful." He tried encouraging her to talk a little more, but she continued drinking her cube. She managed to consume over half of the Energon cube before she pushed the cube away. Optimus smiled. "Have you had enough?" he said and she nodded. He took the cube and drank the rest of it down. He allowed her fuel tank to settle for a while so she could get her strength up before he picked her up and headed to the training hall.

By the time they arrived, the previous trainees were gone. They had already finished their training exercises. The other Autobots were waiting in the training hall and turned to them when they entered. Optimus discussed with them how Amira's training would start. She would undergo one phase after another; first she would take weapons training with Ironhide, then stealth training with Bumblebee, and finally warm-ups and exercising with Ultra Magnus. While Bumblebee was humbled to train her, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide felt like they were stuck babysitting. But Optimus had faith that they would succeed. He even promised to stop by every once in a while to see how things were going.

"_**What about you, sir?"**_ Bumblebee asked. _**"Will you train Amira as well?" **_

"I may give her one final test if she completes her training with you, Ironhide and Ultra Magnus, and I have faith that she will," Optimus answered. He gently set Amira down onto the floor and knelt down to her height. "Now, you listen to what your trainers say, alright?" he told her, and she nodded faintly. "But if they are being too rough or too hard on you, let them know...however you wish to. Alright?"

Amira nodded again, then walked over to Ironhide, holding up her arms so she could be picked up. She remembered Ironhide didn't want to bend down for so long just to hold her hand and preferred if she rode on his shoulder, and she waited patiently to be lifted up.

Ironhide sighed and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder, and they headed off towards the targeting section of the training hall. As they walked off, Optimus approached Ultra Magnus and muttered, "I want you to start off easy with her."

"Easy?" Ultra Magnus echoed, a little disgusted. He firmly believed that no one should be let off easy. Would the Decepticons let anyone go easy? Of course not.

"I know Autobot training is not meant to be simple," Optimus said, "but she is a child, and I don't want her struggling at the beginning. She needs to take baby steps." Ultra Magnus growled a sigh but complied with a nod, then walked away. While some bots stayed to train a little, Optimus left the trailing hall with the rest of the Autobots to continue searching for any Decepticon activity.

When they reached their destination, Ironhide set Amira down from his shoulder and stood in front of her. "Alright, kid," he said, "do you have your own built-in blaster cannon? If not I can equip you with one." Amira blinked like she didn't understand and stood there. "Okay, maybe if I show you." He demonstrated, transforming one of his servos into a blaster cannon. "There, see? Can you do that?" Amira shook her helm no. "Alright, wait here while I find you our smallest gun."

Amira sat down on the floor and hugged her legs while Ironhide opened and entered a small vault nearby, searching for the right blaster for Amira's tiny hands. He rummaged shelf after shelf until he found what he was looking for, left the vault, closed it, and returned to Amira. "Here, kid," he said, "try this one." Amira stood up and accepted the blaster. Despite it being the Autobots' smallest blaster cannon, it was a bit heavy for Amira to pick up. When she held it, her arms gave way and dropped it. Ironhide jumped back, worried it would suddenly go off, then grumbled. "Take it easy with that thing! You'll make a hole in the wall! Alright, try again. Pick it up and balance it in your arms until it feels right." Amira did as he said and held the blaster in her arms, balancing the barrel in one hand and the trigger in the other, making Ironhide a little antsy.

He walked to the wall, gripped a switch and flipped it. A whirring sound was heard, hatches in the wall, floor, and ceiling opened, and targets slipped through. "Just like Optimus said, this is target practice. What you have to do is in the name—you have to hit the targets in the center. Right in the bullseye. Got it?" Amira nodded. "Good. You just pull the trigger."

Amira did. The blast shot from the cannon was powerful enough to knock her down; it soared across the training hall and crashed into the wall on the other end where some Autobots were lifting weights and lobbing. All optics were on the two of them. "You have to _aim_ first! Primus help us!" He went to Amira and helped her up, checking her for any injuries. To Ironhide's relief, she was unharmed; even though Optimus said he would take the responsibility upon himself if anything happened to Amira, Ironhide imagined his leader would be displeased if she was hurt on his watch. He sighed and helped her hold the blaster properly. "Okay, try it again. Accidents happen, kid. Just...aim the end of the blaster at the target _and then_ you pull the trigger." Amira nodded and lifted the blaster up to the lowest target and pulled the trigger; she staggered back due to the force of the blast, but she managed to clip the side of the target. "Easy there," Ironhide said, balancing her. "Not bad, kid, not bad. But I think even our smallest weapon may be a bit much for you. I'll see if our old scientist Ratchet can whip you up something; of course, your sire will have to approve it."

Amira glanced up at him at that word. Sire?

Ironhide chuckled. "I'm referring to Optimus. Since he was the one who chose to adopt you in the first place, I assumed he would be your sire." He laughed some more. "I'd love to see him be a Prime and take care of a child at the same time!"

Amira put that to thought.

Ironhide cleared his throat and stopped laughing. "Alright, let us try that again," he said. "Now, recharge your blaster. You see that handle at the bottom of the barrel? Grab it, and pull it towards you." Amira did so. "Okay, now you heard that click right? That means it's recharged and loaded, so you can let go of the handle. Now, just aim, keep it steady, and then shoot."

Amira lifted the barrel of the blaster to the next target which was a little high; plus the gun was still a bit heavy for her, so when she lifted up, it caused her to lean back and fall, pulling the trigger in the process. The blast struck a ceiling panel and ricocheted towards the floor where Amira was pinned under the blaster.

"Agh, frag it!" Ironhide grunted and quickly moved Amira out of the way just as the blast hit the floor, leaving a smoldering hole. The whole training hall was silent and looking towards them with wide, bewildered optics. Ironhide panted and tried to keep his temper down; he didn't want to snap at the kid and earn Optimus's disapproval. He swallowed and looked to the femmling in his arms, saying, "Let's hold off target practice until we can get you a proper weapon. Okay?" Amira nodded faintly.

"Ironhide," came a voice that made Ironhide stiffen. He turned to see Optimus rounding the corner of the training hall. All were silent as he entered and approached them. "Is everything alright? I've been hearing a bit of a..." he trailed when he saw the holes in the wall and the floor, and the dent in the ceiling panel above, "...commotion."

"Yes, everything is alright, sir," Ironhide said, nodding a little excessively. "We have had a few...difficulties with target practicing. I believe even our smallest arsenal may be a bit big and powerful for one Amira's size." Amira looked from Ironhide to Optimus and nodded faintly.

Optimus noticed the odd look when Amira glanced at him and furrowed his optic ridges a little. Her eyes were softer, and she looked at him in a way that was unfamiliar to him. But he decided not to let it bother him. "I see," he murmured. "Well, if our smallest weapon is too big for Amira, I shall have Ratchet construct one that will fit her."

"I agree, sir," Ironhide said, nodding more.

Optimus quickly softened his expression as he knelt to Amira's height. "Are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?" Amira shook her head no. Optimus faintly smiled of relief and gently caressed her shoulder. "Do not worry. Accidents happen. But until we can get you a proper weapon, perhaps Ironhide can give you a quick demonstration before your training time with Bumblebee." He looked up to Ironhide.

"Of course, sir," Ironhide said with a nod.

"Excellent. I will stop by later to see how everything is progressing with Amira's training." Optimus petted Amira on the head, then left the training hall.

Ironhide sighed of relief and whistled, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, kid. I'll give you a demonstration. Just sit back a safe distance and watch," he said. Amira walked away to a safe distance from the blasts, sat down and watched closely. Ironhide transformed his servos into blasters, charging them up. "Engage _Target Practice Session One_!" he ordered and the targets started moving in and out of the walls, floor, and ceiling. Ironhide began firing at the targets, hitting square in the center. Once they were hit dead center, they disappeared into the wall, and a new target slipped into its place. Amira watched as he hit each target that appeared before him, quickly recharging his blasters and firing, maneuvering a little as if to put on a performance, or show off. Some of the bots rolled their eyes as they watched and muttered something to one another.

After a while, the training session ended and so did Ironhide's demonstration. The targets slid back into the wall, floor and ceiling as Ironhide's blasters transformed into his servos. He turned to Amira and smiled proudly. "Now how was that?" he asked. "I believe you understand why I am known as the weapons specialist. I am the best shooter on this team. Optimus said so himself. So I hope you learned a thing or two from what you saw." Amira nodded; she did indeed learn something. She learned how pompous Ironhide can be.

Soon it was time for Amira's next stage of training, and Bumblebee came by to pick her up. _**"Hello, Amira! You ready for stealth training?" **_he asked. Amira nodded and reached her arms up. Bee scooped her up, placed her on his shoulder, and headed for the opposite side of the training hall. _**"How was your training with Ironhide? It sure sounded like an adventure," **_he said with a laugh-like chirp. Amira wasn't sure what he meant, but she nodded nonetheless. When they reached their destination, Bee sat her down.

"_**Okay, so here is how I learnt stealth. I had one bot circle me while I had my optics closed and stood still," **_he explained while demonstrating. _**"I had to listen for his moves so I could predict when and where he would strike. And then we would swap positions; there were even times I had to charge up and attack while trying to remain unnoticed. And that is stealth training. Did you catch all of that?" **_Amira nodded. _**"Good; I already forgot half of what I explained," **_Bumblebee laughed, but cleared his throat at Amira's blank expression. _**"But you understand what will happen?" **_Amira nodded. _**"Great! I will go first. I will sneak up on you, and all you need to do right now is turn around and try to stop me." **_

Amira nodded and closed her eyes. Bumblebee backed way up and stood behind Amira from a distance of about fifteen yards. He planned out his first stealth technique while Amira was with Ironhide and hoped she wouldn't notice him sneaking up on her so he could try it out. Very carefully, he crept up behind her, going side to side, then taking feather-light steps. Amira still didn't seem to detect his presence. Bee smiled and was now a few feet behind her. He slowly reached out his hands towards her; then he grabbed her sides, pulled her in and wiggled his fingers. _**"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" **_

Amira jolted with a faint gasp and started wriggling. She tore and backed away from Bumblebee, hugging herself and panting. _**"Aw, I was expecting you to laugh," **_Bee chuckled and buzzed a whine. Amira looked like she had no idea what just happened, and Bumblebee briefly explained that it was a little game played with sparklings and younglings. Amira nodded faintly; now she understood. She remembered seeing Silverknight and the other mistresses playing such a game with the younglings and sparklings at the orphanage, a game she never played. With that settled, they resumed her stealth training. Bee had her close her eyes so they could try again. _**"Make sure you listen out for my footsteps," **_he told her, pointing to her audio receptors, and she nodded, closing her eyes again.

Bumblebee backed up a second time and crab-walked to the side, tapping his foot a few times. Amira perked up when he did, then relaxed when she realized Bee was only trying to distract her. Then he stalked slowly towards her, careful to step lightly.

But apparently not light enough.

Amira's pigtail appendages perked up when he was four feet behind her, and she spun around. Bumblebee blinked then fluttered his door wings. _**"Very good, Amira," **_he chirped and rewarded her with an Energon goodie, which Amira accepted and nibbled on.

They practiced the same routine a few more times; Bee snuck up on her, moving everywhere in silent, and Amira turned when he was only feet from her. But the more they practiced, the more she learnt to pick up sounds sooner and turned when Bee was yards away. Each time she improved, he rewarded her with another goodie. He figured Optimus wouldn't mind. Then, as they sat down to take a short break, he noticed Amira rubbing her sides and frowning as she munched on a goodie. _**"Have you never been tickled before?" **_he asked, and she shook her head no. _**"Oh, really? Well, maybe when he has time, your sire will play with you. He seems to really care about you." **_Amira glanced up again at that one word. _**"I mean, Optimus, of course. He's like a sire to me, too. And since he adopted you, I thought he'd...Anyway, I am sure he'd be good at it if he wanted to be one." **_

Amira put that to thought, as well.

On the upper level, Optimus had finished going over battle strategies with a group of Autobots, and they had finished the meeting. With time on his hands, he decided to pay another visit to the training hall and see how Amira's training was progressing. He figured by now she had finished her training with Ironhide and had moved on with Bumblebee. When he entered, he noticed the scout and femmling sitting down on the floor, consuming Energon goodies. "Bumblebee?"

The scout and femmling perked up and saw him approach. Their mouths were coated in sticky Energon, and so were their hands. _**"Hello, Optimus," **_Bumblebee chirped. _**"Amira did a great job in stealth training. We're just taking a little break."**_

Amira looked up at him, her face smeared with goodies. Optimus had to bite back a chuckle. "I see. Well, do not take too long of a break," Optimus reminded him. "Amira still needs to train with Ultra Magnus."

"_**Yes, sir." **_

Optimus looked to Amira again and smiled. "However, Ultra Magnus cannot train a messy femmling," he said and helped her up. "Come, let us get you cleaned up, then you will begin your training with Ultra Magnus." Amira obeyed and followed him to the wash racks, where Optimus cleaned her hands and face. Then he escorted her to where Ultra Magnus stood, waiting patiently with a stern look on his face plate.

"She is a minute late, Optimus," he glowered.

"Apologies, Ultra Magnus," Optimus said. "Amira needed a little bit of freshening up before I could bring her here. And, remember what I told you earlier."

"I remember."

Optimus gave his helm a nod and knelt down to Amira's height. "Do what Ultra Magnus tells you. Do your best, and if something is too difficult, then let him know however you can." Amira nodded. Optimus smiled, got up, gave Ultra Magnus another nod, then left.

When Optimus was clear of the area, Ultra Magnus looked down to the femmling. "Before we begin your training in special tactics," he said, "you should see what you are fighting for." He transformed into his vehicle form and told Amira to get on. Amira was unsure, but she was told to do what Ultra Magnus said, so she obeyed and held on. They left the base through a secret tunnel connecting to the surface and drove a little distance. Then, Ultra Magnus stopped.

Amira heard nothing but silence. When she hopped down and looked around, she saw numerous grey-toned, battered, burnt, mutilated corpses. As Ultra Magnus anticipated, and to his surprise, no physical nor emotional reaction; usually when a bot is introduced to the thousands of dead bodies, they are overwhelmed, but Amira was emotionless, at least from what Ultra Magnus could see. They stood in silence for a moment before he spoke, "This is the resting place of our fallen brothers, and of the innocent lives who fell to Megatron's wrath. Take a good long look, child."

Amira did so, looking at each body, studying the haunting facial expressions last made before the body died, noticing every Energon-stained wound inflicted. The fresher bodies were still rusting away, dismantled limbs scattered, lifeless optics wide in horror as they faced their demise, their mouths ajar as they wasted their final breaths of life as screams of agony from the pain they last felt. They still appeared to be screaming.

"This is what Megatron, tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, has done, and continues to do," Ultra Magnus explained, and Amira looked up to him. "Which is why we need our warriors at their best, why you need to be at your best if you are going to fight for us when you've reached the appropriate age. If you have the potential your sire believes you have, then you need to show it and use it when you are ready. If not, and you fail, you will join the pile of corpses you see before you." Amira stared at the lifeless husks, sighing a little.

Ultra Magnus then transformed into his vehicle mode, told Amira to hop on, and drove back to base to resume Amira's training. He reverted to his robot mode and stood tall before the tiny femmling. "Now, my number one rule is you will show me the utmost respect while under my command. As Optimus told you, you will do as I order you to do. There will be no excuses, no whining, no crying, and no talking back—if you ever open your mouth and speak. Any signs of retaliation and the consequences will be additional training. Do I make myself clear?" Amira nodded. "Good. For warm-ups, I want you to run around the training hall ten times, and do it within fifteen klicks. Go!"

Amira then paced around the border of the training hall, passing the other Autobots. Some of them encouraged her, others did so with sarcasm, but she ignored every remark given so she could focus clearly. She kept her pace steady and even, and after she lapped the training hall ten times, she returned to Ultra Magnus.

He frowned. "You are two minutes late. Unacceptable. Do it again. Faster, this time. Go!" Amira then ran ten more laps around the training hall. Ultra Magnus watched her closely. "Pick up the pace. If a Decepticon were on your tail you would already have perished. Run like your life depended on it!" Following Ultra Magnus's instructions, Amira sped up a little. After the ten laps, she returned to him. "You are a few nano-seconds short. But because you improved, I will let it pass. Now come with me." He led the femmling to some weights and pointed to the smallest set. "Lift these ten pound weights fifty times. Go."

Amira grabbed one of the weights and started lifting. At first, she lifted the weight with ease, but started to slow after the thirtieth lift. When she finished, she allowed the weight to slip from her fingers and fall and she panted. Ultra Magnus frowned, clearly unimpressed. "You need to build up your arm strength, Amira. No wonder you couldn't lift the cannon Ironhide gave you." Amira only panted and looked to the floor. "Look at me when I am speaking to you," he ordered, and she lifted her head up to him. He could see the exhaustion on her face and sighed, a little disgusted that she was already tired. Optimus wanted him to ease up on her, and that is exactly what he had done.

"Ultra Magnus," said a voice; the Autobot lieutenant turned and saw Optimus approaching. "How is Amira's training progressing?"

Ultra Magnus sighed. "Well enough," he answered.

"What have you done with her?"

"I had her do ten laps around the training hall, and had her lift the weights fifty times. And before we began, I took her to the grave site."

Optimus perked up. "You took Amira to the grave site?" he echoed. "Ultra Magnus, I wanted you to train her, not traumatize her."

"It did not seem to bother her one bit," Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus sighed. "Ultra Magnus...she is a child. I wanted you to take things slow with her, little steps at a time. But showing her our fallen brethren is what concerns me most."

"If she is to fight in this war, then she has to learn what the consequences are if she isn't careful."

Optimus narrowed his optics a little, then noticed Amira sitting down and went to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. He saw she was rubbing her optics and yawning a little. He smiled and knelt down to her. "I am sure you are tired. Would you like to rest before you resume your training?" Amira replied by lifting her arms up to him. He picked her up and held her in his arms, then walked by Ultra Magnus. "I am taking Amira to her quarters so that she may rest."

"Her training has barely started, Optimus," Ultra Magnus stated as he watched Optimus pass by.

"She is tired. I will not have you strain her," Optimus replied, said nothing more, and left the training hall, heading for Amira's quarters. Amira loosely clung to Optimus's chest plating, sleepily looking at her lap as thoughts ran through her mind. All three of her trainers referred to Optimus as her sire, and she was beginning to believe it. That, and she trusted Optimus. He had shown her the most kindness and made her feel the most welcome. She trusted him enough to think of doing something she had never done in her whole life.

Optimus entered her quarters and sighed as he sat her down on the berth. "I am sorry, Amira," he said. "I did not intend Ultra Magnus to be so harsh...I managed to overhear what he said to you. Do not let his words bother you. I know you will become a great warrior one day. It just takes one step at a time. Plus, I know Ultra Magnus can be rough, but he is a good soldier. A very loyal one. He just is not used to handling younglings." _Neither am I..._he thought to himself. "But I will make sure he goes a little more easy on you. Are you comfortable?" he asked, and she nodded as she looked down at her lap. "Good. Now, try and get some rest to recover your strength. If you need anything, let me know." He stood up and started to leave.

"Sire..."

It was then Optimus stopped in his tracks. A new voice came to his audio receptors. Where it originated from made his spark skip a pulse. He turned and saw Amira sitting up, looking at him. He waited a moment, just to be sure if he heard correctly.

Then, pointing at him, her little mouth opened, and very faintly came out the word, "Sire...?"

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had major writer's block. Well, please be sure to read and review. Many thanks!~~  
**


	9. Chapter 8

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: Optimus faces the troubling thought of being both a sire and a Prime; but when tragedy strikes, they start to truly develop a family bond.**

**~~This chapter is rated T for some material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Amira © Me**

**A/N: sorry for the hiatus! But wait no longer! ^^ Please be sure to read and review. And guys, when you review, please do not just say "please update soon"; could you kindly give me actual feedback? Many thanks! :D**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**Chapter Eight: Epiphany~ **

At that point, a lot was racing through Optimus's mind as he watched little Amira sleep from the threshold of the doorway. Something unexpected had happened just a few moments ago, and he didn't know how to take it. Amira had referred to him as sire.

That explained it. That's why Amira had looked at him the way she did. But why him? Was it because he was the one who chose to adopt her? But he didn't adopt her to be her sire, only so he could have her be trained as a soldier in order to aid the Autobots in winning the war against the Decepticons. Nothing more, no matter how cold such reasons may be. There was certainly no way Amira should ever learn the truth. It would result in everything being wasted, and a spark-broken, emotionless child.

In their dire situation, it was impossible for him to be a sire and a leader simultaneously. As a leader, he had to lead his troops into battle and risk sacrificing his life to save their home world. He could nor would never have time to worry about raising a femmling, let alone risk never coming home to her again. Then again, he remembered his vow to take on full responsibility of Amira. But did adopting her truly identify him as her new sire? He sighed softly and looked to the floor. He didn't know what to think or do.

"_**Is everything alright, sir?"**_ Optimus turned and saw Bumblebee approach calmly as to not stir Amira from rest.

The Prime sighed and explained, "Earlier, Amira said something to me I did not expect..."

"_**She **_**said**_**?" **_Bumblebee chirped, his door-wings fluttering. _**"You mean she spoke? She actually SPOKE?"**_

Optimus put a finger to his mouth and turned to check on Amira; relieved to know she was still asleep, he resumed speaking. "Yes, she spoke, but only one word—a word I find a little troubling."

"_**What word, sir?"**_

"Sire. She...she addressed me as her sire."

Bumblebee was silent for a moment. Then he bleeped, _**"Are you troubled because you do not wish to be her sire?"**_

"Yes—I mean, no," Optimus corrected himself, but still felt uncertain. "I do not know, Bumblebee. It was just unexpected and I do not know how to accept it."

"_**Are you not going to be her sire?" **_the scout asked. _**"You are the one who adopted her, and accepted to take responsibility for her."**_

"But does that automatically make me her parent?"

"_**I believe that is for Amira to decide. I can't think of anyone else she would consider a sire. Besides, everyone else thinks you are. Even Ultra Magnus, although he finds it absurd." **_

Optimus sighed again. "I do not blame him. But I am not cut out to be a parent. Especially not in the middle of a war."

Bumblebee chuckled. _**"You're a Prime, Optimus. I've seen you juggle with many situations and handle them all swimmingly. I am sure you will figure something out." **_Then, Bee quietly left Optimus and the sleeping femmling alone.

The Prime knew Bumblebee had a good point; he had tackled many situations in the past and managed to resolve them all, with or without the help of others. But he was still left puzzled about this particular situation. It seemed to be easier said than done.

* * *

When Amira awoke only an hour later, Optimus looked to her with different thoughts but forced a gentle smile on his face. He approached her, knelt down to her level, and tried to keep the smile appearing real. "Did you rest well?" he asked.

Amira nodded with a very quiet "Mm-hmm."

"That is good to hear. You will need rest to keep your body fit for training and battle. Are you ready to begin again?" Amira's answer was looking down at her abdomen and placing a hand over where her fuel tank was. "Oh, do you need refueling? I am sure you do after training very hard. Come along," he said and helped her down from the berth. She followed close behind him to the refuel lounge where the other Autobots were conversing and refueling.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up," Ironhide chortled.

"Optimus is it true?" asked a young Autobot by the name of Mirage, "Did Amira really talk to you?" Silence fell on the whole room as everyone awaited the Prime's reply.

Optimus looked to Bumblebee, who shrugged and fluttered his door-wings nervously, and sighed to himself. "Yes, it is true. Amira did speak to me, but only one word."

"Yeah, we know," laughed an Autobot named Hound. "Bee said she called you her sire!"

"Hey!" giggled another named Bluestreak. "Instead of Sir Prime, we'll have to start calling him Sire Prime!" At that, everyone except Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and the femmling was in an uproar of laughter.

Optimus was embarrassed and glowered at the others before lowering his gaze to the cube in front of him. "Ah, don't worry about it, boss," Ironhide said, wiping an Energon tear away. "We're just having a bit of fun. There's no need for that face."

But Optimus still gloomed a little, earning Amira's attention. Seeing him that way, she started to remember how some of the younger femmlings and mechlings at the orphanage acted to the headmistresses to make them happy and to get close. She decided to put it to the test.

She slipped from her seat, waddled to Optimus and peered up at him, cradling her cube. "Sire," she peeped tacitly and blinked twice at him. The others gasped at the sound of her delicate voice and grimaced with glee at the one word she spoke. Amira then crawled into Optimus's lap, cuddling up against his chest. Some reacted with awe while others struggled to hold back snickers.

Optimus himself was taken aback. She called him that a second time, and now she was snuggling his chest. Hearing his teammates snicker and giggle made his cheek plates start to burn and his Energon boil, but he maintained and took a deep, quiet breath. "That is very kind of you, Amira," he said to her, patting her head, and then sat her back down in the vacant seat, "but you need to refuel so you may resume your training." Amira blinked at him, then looked to her cube, carefully lifting it to her lips and sipping. Optimus blinked; did he see a twinge of disappointment in her eyes?

"Ah, come on, Optimus. Let her sit in her sire's lap," Hound teased again, causing another uproar of guffaws.

Optimus felt his cheek plates burning and focused on his cube as though it became the most important thing in the whole room. Then his attention was drawn to the communication's bunker when someone told him he had a message to answer to. Gladly willing to answer it just to leave the room, he arose from the table, entered the bunker, and answered the call.

"This is Optimus Prime, speaking."

"Optimus?"

Optimus paused. He knew that voice. "Silverknight..."

"Yes."

"Um...Hello. How are you?"

"I am well," Silverknight replied with a slight chuckle.

"Is there a reason you are calling?"

"Oh, yes! I was wondering how Amira has been. I know it hasn't even been a day, but...Is she doing well?"

"Yes, Amira is just fine," Optimus answered. "She has done well with her training so far and is currently refueling. And...she spoke to me a little while ago."

Silverknight gasped. "She spoke?! She actually talked, _said_ words?!"

"Yes, she did. But only one word, so far. She called me her sire."

"Oh...Well, you are, aren't you?" Silverknight asked. "After all, you did adopt her."

"I know..."

"Optimus...If she considers you her parent, then you need to play that role for her. If not, then who will she have to take care of her? Please, tell me you are not only using her as a soldier. Optimus?"

Optimus's mind went blank. What was he supposed to say? Should he tell the truth? How would Silverknight react? Luckily, he had been saved when Ultra Magnus signaled him to join him in the hall. "I must go now, Silverknight. Good afternoon."

"Opti—!"

Optimus cut her off as he ended the signal, and he then followed Ultra Magnus into the hall where they could speak privately.

"This has gone too far, Optimus," Ultra Magnus growled.

"I did not imagine it to go this far, Ultra Magnus."

"Well, it has. And now that girl believes you to be her parent. What are you going to do? Raise her up as your own? Tend to her while we fight and die? Put her life before all of ours?"

"That is enough!" Optimus snapped. "I would never do that and you know so." He sighed and looked off somewhere. "I only adopted her so she could aid us in the war; nothing more. But now she seems to have convinced herself that I am her sire."

"How can you possibly handle being our leader and that girl's father simultaneously?"

"My duties come first."

"I'd like to think so, Optimus." Ultra Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see everyone was still minding their own business. "I want her to begin her training with me. She needs to resume warm-ups and begin combat training."

Optimus nodded. "Just remember to be easy with her." He felt a sudden twinge in his spark; he considered his own words to be ironic to his thoughts. He doesn't want to be a sire, but he continues to worry like one.

Magnus nodded and the two returned to the table. Optimus immediately noticed the empty seat again. "Where is Amira?" he asked.

"_**She told us she had to go to the bathroom," **_Bumblebee answered.

"Well, not really told us; she signaled us, more or less," corrected Mirage.

"I see..." Optimus said. "She went alone?"

"She seemed to know where she was going," said Hound.

"When she returns she begins her training with me immediately," Magnus declared.

None of them knew if Amira made it to the bathroom; in fact, she never did. She hid in the hall leading to the bathroom, remaining in the shadows, her little fists creaking as they tightened and trembled, her upper body quivering, her spark pounding and breaking.

* * *

Not long after Amira began her training again, Hound and Mirage volunteered to go on patrol. The two left the Autobots' secret headquarters through a hidden tunnel under the planet's surface and ventured around the borders of what was left of Iacon.

"Finally, out of there," Mirage said. "I swear, the atmosphere in there was getting heavy with all of Magnus's barking and ordering around."

"Agreed. Especially to that kid," Hound added. "Poor thing. Magnus is doing the exact opposite of what Optimus ordered. Treating her like he does the rest of us."

"Do you think Optimus bringing her here was a mistake?" Mirage asked. "She is just a child. But it might be already too late, now that Amira believes Optimus is her sire and all."

"Hush, kid!" Hound said abruptly. "Don't say that kind of information outside of the safety of our base's cloaking mechanisms. If Megatron were to hear word of that, he would have the upper hand."

"Right. Understood."

In the shadows of ruins Hound and Mirage sped by, something stirred from the rubble. Creeping through the cracks and crevices, a robotic bird left the darkness once the Autobots were clear, taking off into the air, reaching the higher atmosphere until a large warship appeared. That particular warship brought fear to the sparks of those who survived the War for Cybertron.

Inside, in the main hangar of the ship, there were numerous dark-armored Cybertronians with red visors scanning for signals, all at the mercy and order of their Master. He stood on the platform, gazing down at the ruined cities below him with a satisfied grin that hungered for more destruction, a hunger that would not cease until he had what he desired.

Two mechs—one lean and with wings, and the other flat with a black visor for a face—entered the hangar, bowing in respect to their Master. "Lord Megatron," said the winged one, "Laserbeak has returned with some...intriguing information. We believe it might pique your interest as well as ours."

The large, silver-armored mech with the scarred face plate and red optics turned to them. "Oh, really," he said. "Soundwave, playback Laserbeak's findings."

The mech with the black visor—designated Soundwave—nodded and did as Megatron had directed him. Gathering the information, he played back a recording.

_**:: Do you think Optimus bringing her here was a mistake? She is just a child. But it might be already too late, now that Amira believes Optimus is her sire and all. ::**_

Megatron's optics widened slightly. "_Sire_?" He chuckled. "Optimus is a sire to some poor femmling?" He started to roar with laughter. "Very intriguing, indeed! It would seem Optimus is more soft than I had anticipated. How like him to take in a child. Soundwave, do a background on this_ Amira_. Bring me any useful information."

Soundwave did so, but very few files appeared on the monitor since there was little information about the femmling. But those files were all the information Megatron needed, and he made orders to alter their course.

* * *

"Sloppy!" Magnus roared as Amira failed to perform the offensive attack demonstration for the fourteenth time in a row. She also didn't do as well with the warm-ups as she did earlier that day. She sat on her knees and hung her head so no one could see her face, her pigtail appendages drooping to her shoulders. "Sloppy, sloppy! Sloppier than before! Are my orders not getting into your head?! What do you have to say for yourself, if anything at all?!"

"Ultra Magnus, scolding her and putting her down will not make things any better," Optimus stated.

"This is unacceptable, Optimus!" Magnus retorted. "You told me this child has potential, but I see none! Nothing but a child lost in her own, grey world!" Optimus narrowed his optics to show Magnus had pushed it a little further than it needed to go.

"Discouraging her will not help," Optimus repeated and approached the silent femmling. "Amira? Is something the matter?" He was a little surprised to see her turn her head away from him. "What is wrong?" he asked again. "What has you so upset?" To be honest, he didn't know what an upset Amira looked like since she never expressed many emotions, but if he had to guess...

"Let us face the facts, Optimus," Ultra Magnus barked, "your assumptions about her were misguided! Adopting her was a mistake! She is unfit to be a soldier!"

"I told you to be gentle with her, Ultra Magnus, did I not?" Optimus pointed out, keeping his optics on the child.

"Why do you bother caring? You only adopted her to turn her into a soldier."

"_Ultra Magnus_!" Optimus's voice boomed harshly. "That may be so, but I will not stand to let you harass her this way! As I have needlessly reiterated, she is just a child!"

A soft voice came.

"Why...?"

Optimus looked down and saw Amira staring at him with a blank face, her optics dull and plain. But Optimus sensed something different. Something he and the others couldn't see. "Beg pardon...?"

"Why...?" Amira repeated tacitly. "Why...am I nothing...?"

Optimus was taken aback by her words, but what made his fuel tank churn was an unsettling thought that crept into his mind. He eyed Ultra Magnus, then looked back to her, and sighed, hanging his head. "I see...You never went to the bathroom, did you?"

"No..." Amira answered.

"You overheard...?!" Ultra Magnus began to retort, but stopped when Optimus held a hand up.

Optimus had no idea on what to say. What was there to say? Amira now knew the dreaded truth, and he felt terrible. Even though she showed no reaction, he could imagine how she'd feel. He watched Amira hang her little head and sighed, slowly reaching out. "Amira...please understand, I—!"

The other Autobots were all aghast when they saw Amira reach out with her tiny hands, grip Optimus's wrist, and pull violently up and over, resulting in the Prime flipping over her shoulder and falling flat on his back with a loud yelp. The same question ran through their heads: how could a small child flip someone of Optimus's size and weight?

Optimus, a little dizzy from the impact, allowed his optics to adjust before he saw Amira towering over him. The look on her face was familiar as he remembered when she defended herself against the two bullies at the orphanage. It was that same face, and it almost terrified him. But he said not a word, knowing he deserved it.

Ultra Magnus growled and marched over. "Amira!" he barked. "How dare you attack your leader?! I thought you were more obedient than that—!" He had no time to see Amira grip his wrist as well, but instead of being flipped, she twisted her body under his arm and pulled, turning his limb into an awkward and uncomfortable position. He groaned a growl and tried to reach over and grab her, but she leapt away, dove under to his lap, and raised a tiny fist to his jaw; the sound that followed made the others cringe. They felt they should do something but were too anxious to interfere. Plus, they wanted to see the first lieutenant get the slag kicked out of him by a femmling. Ultra Magnus, sore and dizzy after circling his head to find the child, eventually gave.

Amira slowly stalked over to Optimus, her face mostly covered in shadow. He expected her to strike him again, but she didn't. Instead, she turned and took off, fleeing the training hall and leaving the base.

Optimus sat up and started after her but Amira already gone. He turned to the other Autobots. "Perceptor! Track Amira's position! I want to know her every move!"

"Yes sir!" the Autobot Perceptor saluted and took off. As he activated the monitor, he instantly noticed a big problem. "Optimus! You must see this!" Optimus came over and his optics widened at what was displayed. "The Decepticons are heading in! Their signal appeared from nowhere!"

"Where is Amira?" Optimus asked.

"She is this point here; she appears to be heading east. The Decepticons are countering her path directly."

"Where will they meet?" Perceptor quickly calculated their estimated paths and two lines intersected on the screen. Near the intersection was a place strikingly familiar.

"Prime...That's..."

"I know. Autobots, with me, now! Ratchet, tend to Ultra Magnus! The Decepticons are heading straight for the orphanage!"

* * *

Optimus stood there with an aching spark as he saw the orphanage in ruin and enflamed. Not a single part of it remained standing—only a pile of ash, dented metal and rubble was left. The only sounds were the fire crackling and metal melting. No crying, screaming, begging. In short, they were too late.

_How...? _he thought. _How could Megatron have done something as barbarous as this? Attack a helpless orphanage with homeless younglings and a kind-sparked femme? _

Amira had arrived before they did, and the orphanage was already destroyed then. When they caught up, she'd turned to them and said calmly, "It was like this...when I got here..."

The Autobots hurriedly searched for any survivors; Mirage and Hound arrived and helped. Optimus unconsciously protected Amira from the rubble, but she kept trying to go to it. Hound unearthed the body of Silverknight, who was shielding a group of younglings, but her final act had been in vain. All bodies were charred beyond recognition. Optimus shielded Amira's eyes from Silverknight and swallowed his swelling anger. He had spoken with Silverknight only a while ago. Their last conversation rang in his audio receptors, only causing his spark to throb.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Amira slip away. He saw her head for the rubble and hurried to catch up. "Amira, no! It is too dangerous," he said and was about to pull her away, but stopped himself. She was crouched down and looking through the cracks and spaces of the rubble. She was on the search for something. He knelt down slowly to her level. "Are you looking for something?"

Amira sat up and looked at him. "Doll," she said.

He remembered the doll. Amira was cradling it in her lap in the attic. "You are looking for that doll." He was certain it had been destroyed in the attack, but he knew Amira wouldn't give up until she found it, intact or otherwise. He picked her up from the rubble. "I will look for the doll, Amira," he declared. "But right now it is too dangerous for you to be here. I want you to return to base with Bumblebee. We will follow not long after."

Amira glanced over at the scout, back to Optimus, and faintly nodded. Optimus handed her to Bumblebee and watched them take off, waiting until they were gone before turning to his men. "Quickly," he ordered. "Gather however many bodies as you can. We must give them a proper burial." They all sullenly nodded and gently laid any remaining bodies aside. Optimus assisted them while also searching for the doll Amira treasured, only finding the latter.

* * *

The others were stunned and spark-broken to see the burnt bodies of the younglings and Silverknight. They all gave their condolences and helped place them in Ratchet's medical bay. Ultra Magnus was alarmed at the sight as well, but could only sigh and shake his head.

Optimus walked to him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Humiliated," Ultra Magnus grunted as he got to his feet. "But I am sure no more than you are. It must have been awful, seeing such a horrible sight..." Optimus could only nod in silence.

"She has nothing left now," Optimus muttered. "The only one who cared for her is nothing but a pile of charred metal. And I brought her here for only our best interest..."

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Ratchet interrupted Optimus's brooding. "The way I see it—if you hadn't adopted her, Amira might have become a pile of charred metal with the others. So, technically, you saved her."

Optimus sighed and lowered his gaze. Then, feeling his spark twist in its chamber, he went off to find the femmling, Ultra Magnus limping behind him.

Amira was sitting with Bumblebee in the training hall where most of the others had gathered; they were playing a little clapping game. Bee trilled when he saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus enter. Amira stood and went to Optimus, looking up and tilting her head. "Find her?" she asked.

Optimus shook his head. "No, Amira...I didn't find the doll. It must have been destroyed in the attack," he told her as he knelt to her height.

Ultra Magnus scoffed; in this dire situation, she was worried about a doll?

"But, perhaps Ratchet could make you a doll. Is that alright?"

Amira blinked slowly, then lowered her gaze, pigtail appendages drooping to her shoulders, staring at the floor. "But..." she began, "she was special..."

"Do you not see how selfish you are acting?" Ultra Magnus added himself in. "The children and femme you grew up with are now dead and you are concerned about a dumb toy?!"

"No," Amira said abruptly, her voice slightly louder than anyone had heard, earning everyone's attention. "She was not dumb...She was special..."

"Why do you care for the doll so much, Amira?" Optimus asked.

She slowly raised her head to him, looking him straight in the optics, and answered, "She was...my friend."

Optimus gasped and widened his optics. He suddenly realized something—no, he realized everything. The emotionless child he met weeks ago, she did in fact feel emotions. She was lonely and sad; that was why she cared for the doll so much. It brought her comfort when others were afraid of her; because it wasn't alive, it couldn't fear her nor say hurtful things. It didn't need to say anything comforting because all it took was for Amira to hold her and she was alright. It all made sense now. Amira had been lonely, wanting company, and the doll was her friend. But now, everything she knew was destroyed, and the reality of it hurt more than anyone could imagine. It was at that moment that Optimus had an epiphany and hung his head.

"Amira...?"

"Yes, sire...?"

Optimus internally cringed; even after knowing the truth to why he adopted her, she still called him that. He didn't deserve it. "You were lonely there, weren't you? Because everyone was afraid..."

"Yes..."

"Were you...happy...that I adopted you?"

"...Yes."

"I see..." Optimus swallowed. "Amira...Would you...like to stay? I know my intentions for using you was cruel and wrong, and I fully see that now...and I also see you have nothing left. You deserve to have someone take care of you. I vowed to take responsibility of you. So...to make amends, I would like to carry on that vow...and be your sire, if you still wish me to. The choice is yours..."

"...Yes," Amira nodded.

Optimus was surprised. "Really? You are sure?"

"I want you to be my sire," she said.

"I see..."

Amira lowered her gaze again. "But, I've lost a lot of things I knew today, and it makes me sad...Sire?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay...?" she stopped.

"Okay for what?" Optimus asked.

Amira clenched her fists. "Is it...Is it okay if I...cry...?"

Optimus and the others were surprised to hear such a question. And they all believed to have heard her little voice waver.

"I've...never done it before...And...Ultra Magnus said Autobots don't cry...But...Silverknight once said...it's okay to cry...if you feel sad or scared...or lonely..."

Optimus was torn and could hear the pain begin to overpower her words. He could see she needed comforting and obliged instantly. "Of course...you don't need permission to cry..." he told her.

Amira walked into his lap and hid her face in his chest, letting him rest his hand on her back. Optimus only heard tiny, sparkling-like whimpers for a moment; they became weak hiccups, each one becoming louder and quivering. Optimus began to feel her tiny chassis tremble and her grip tighten on his armor, and his spark ached at the sound of the first tiny wail. He felt hot tears splash onto his legs and run down the plating but didn't care to wipe them away. These were Amira's first tears. As her frail wailing slowly intensified, he wrapped shaking arms around her, cradling her close and rocking back and forth.

"I am sorry..." he spoke over Amira's sobs. "I am so sorry..." She continued to wail and sob; Optimus knew what she was crying for—for the doll, for the loneliness and sadness she felt, for Silverknight, and for the bit of happiness she felt when he adopted her. "Let it out, Amira...it's alright..." he encouraged her gently. Fresh tears poured from Amira's glistening optics and flowed down her burning cheeks. Her tiny body racked with trembles with each forced out sob and hiccup. Being the first time she had ever cried, her body found it difficult to handle. Optimus had to keep her still by holding her diligently, yet firmly against his chest, where he felt her spark racing.

The others were touched by the scene. Some had tears in their optics and others turned away to wipe their eyes, but all wore smiles on their face plates.

After a good ten minutes, Amira finally ceased wailing and reduced to sniffles and hiccups. Optimus smiled and cradled her, caressing her helm. "That's it, just relax now," he said.

Amira hiccupped and looked to him with glistening, shining optics. "Really...?" she whimpered. "W-Will you really...be there for me...?"

"I will," Optimus stated and hugged her. "I promise to be here for you. I promise we will always be together. No matter what. I do not care how, but I will take care of you to the best of my abilities. I want nothing more now than keeping you happy." Amira sniffled and nuzzled him. Optimus smiled and looked to the others; they all smiled back.

Ultra Magnus sighed, shaking his head a little. _You crazy fragger,_ he thought to himself. _How can you possibly manage a child and lead us? _But seeing how happy Optimus and the little femmling appeared, he couldn't help but smile even the slightest. _But then again, you are a Prime. I am sure you will think of something. That kid, indeed, is something special, and may become just as crazy as you are. And, after our little tumble earlier, I have realized she does have a glimmer of potential—especially if she can keep her temper under control. I am sure, in time, she will become a great soldier._

But in a matter of days, that thought would crumble, for one ever expected what occurred days later to happen.


	10. Chapter 9

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: The end of the past is nigh as the Autobots prepare for another battle against the Decepticons, but the situation darkens when Megatron reveals a secret Optimus hoped he'd never discover.**

**~~This chapter is rated T for mild material and mention of violence.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Amira © Me**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**Chapter Nine: Sire Prime~ **

Optimus Prime sat awake in his quarters that night, a soft, warm smile etched on his face plate. He leaned back slightly in his berth as his optics fell on his lap, where the tiny femmling rested her head and slept soundly. No longer just any tiny femmling—but _his_ tiny femmling. It was still a bit surprising that just a few cycles ago he became a sire to this child, but he knew he would adjust over time. Like Bumblebee told him before: he had a niche in multi-tasking.

Optimus listened to Amira's soft, rhythmic breathing, feeling her chassis rise and fall with each breath under his hand. He gently caressed her back, holding her close to his lap. He realized how adorable she appeared when sleeping, her expression calm and relaxed, hands curled into loose fists, tiny mouth slightly ajar. He never thought, nor noticed, these things earlier that day; but now that he was a sire, he saw the preciousness in having a youngling of his own.

He then remembered the awful tragedy that occurred and sighed as his smile fell, closing his optics and hanging his helm. He could still hear the last conversation he had with Silverknight. He regretted cutting her off, regretted not doing what she had hoped him to do; but now he wanted to make it right. He slowly opened his optics again and looked to Amira. "Silverknight," he whispered, "I promise...I will protect Amira however I can. I will be the best sire you hoped I would be. I may need to balance my responsibilities as a leader and a sire, but I will make it work somehow. I promise you..."

A knock made him look up to the door. "You may enter as long as you are quiet," he said.

The door opened to reveal Ironhide. The weapons specialist smiled and silently entered, heading to Optimus's side of the berth and leaning against the wall. "So, how does it feel? Being an official sire?" he asked.

Optimus looked to Amira and replied, "Like any other mission, but this one will never be complete until I keep my promise to Silverknight to be Amira's sire. To be honest, Ironhide, I expected it to be a little more challenging to accept, but it was not. In fact, it was fairly easy. I may have a new responsibility, but I will manage however I can. It is my duty as a Prime, after all..." He looked up when Ironhide started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"That is just adorable!" Ironhide chortled softly, wiping a tear from his optics.

"What is?"

"Oh, never mind."

They both looked down to the little femmling when tiny whimpers were heard. She had now a distraught look on her face plate, and she stirred in her sleep.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ironhide said and left the room.

Optimus watched him leave and then focused his entire attention on Amira. He gently shook her to try and wake her up. "Amira? Wake up, little one. You are having a nightmare." After a moment, Amira's optics opened up. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She blinked, then cringed as tears flooded her optics. Amira sat up, hid her face in her hands and started to cry. This worried Optimus dearly, and he did his best to comfort her. "It's alright," he told her. "It was just a nightmare."

Amira hiccupped and wiped her optics with the backs of her hands. "S-Sire," she whimpered, "I s-saw Miss S-Silverknight...and t-the fire..."

"You did?" he said. He then understood why she was so upset; she must've dreamt of the awful incident with Silverknight and the other younglings. "It's alright, Amira," he assured her. "It was only a dream."

Amira sniffled and looked up to him. "S-Sire?...When I think of her...I feel very sad. Why?"

"It probably means you miss her."

"Miss her...?"

"Yes. Missing someone is when you long to see, be with, or have someone around. It is okay to feel sad when you miss someone," he said, stroking the tears from her cheeks. "But I do not think Silverknight would want you to feel sad. She would want you to feel happy."

Amira lowered her gaze for a moment, then looked back up to Optimus. "Sire? Do you miss someone?"

Optimus's smile faltered. He did not really like to speak of such things, but he also could not ignore Amira's question. "I suppose so."

"Who?"

"Friends I have made...They are gone now, either left Cybertron or perished in the war."

"Does it make you sad when you think about them?"

"Sometimes."

Amira blinked, then hugged his chest and nuzzled. "Don't be sad, Sire. Your friends wouldn't want you to be sad."

Optimus smiled. "Yes, that is right," he said and rubbed her helm. "Would you like to try and go back to sleep? You need plenty of rest for your training."

"Will you still lay with me?" she asked.

Optimus felt his smile grow wider across his face plate and let out a soft chuckle. "Of course, I will." He laid down on the berth and Amira rested her head on his chest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Sire?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you hum to me?"

"Hum?" Optimus repeated.

"Yes," Amira nodded. "Miss Silverknight sometimes hummed to us so we would fall asleep. It always worked on me, but no one ever knew."

Optimus laid his head back and thought a moment. He could see the scenario vividly: Silverknight softly humming to the sparklings and youngling so they would sleep; she'd do it to Amira and receive no reply but silence. He imagined Silverknight's soft, motherly voice soothing the young ones to rest. How could he compare with his own baritone?

"I do not know what songs Silverknight hummed to you," Optimus said, "but I do remember a melody I once heard from a mentor of mine."

"Really?"

Optimus nodded. "I remember it vaguely, but are you interested in hearing it?"

"Yes, sire."

"Very well. Get comfortable." Amira shifted a little to settle into a more cozy position against Optimus's chest. He drew a quiet breath, thinking back to when he heard the lullaby, then softly began:

"_O' Child of Primus_

_Say not a word_

_Just close your eyes_

_And go to sleep_

* * *

_Peacefully drift_

_Away to your dreams_

_From danger, your spark_

_Is mine to keep_

* * *

_Rest, rest, _

_Your troubles away_

_Just sleep through the night_

'_Till light of day_

* * *

_Hush, hush_

_You'll be same from harm_

_I'll protect you,_

_Sweet Child of Primus..."_

Optimus picked up the faint, rhythmical breathing of the tiny femmling and slowly glanced down to see she was once again fast asleep. He exhaled lightly with a smile, gingerly stroking Amira's helm to soothe her further into slumber. Then he laid down on his berth, keeping a guarding arm around the little one to keep her close and warm. He looked up to the ceiling of his quarters, his optics slowly going offline and shuttering closed until he, too, had drifted off to sleep, protecting his youngling.

* * *

_~Three Weeks Later...~_

"Ready? And, begin!"

Amira began her training with Ironhide that morning, continuing with target practice. The task was still the same: hit the targets until the course ended. Optimus stood nearby, observing the training course and preparing for any moment Amira would need assistance. They had to postpone her target training because she did not possess a blaster of her own like the other Autobots did; luckily it was solved when Ratchet constructed a blaster for younglings, one light enough for Amira to carry around with half the power of the original weapon. It did not shoot actual blaster fires, but instead metallic spheres. It was agreed among all Autobots, including Optimus, that Amira would use a real blaster until she was of age.

Amira locked her blaster and aimed at the first target. She fired and kept firing until she hit the target dead center, locked and loaded, then fired at the next target.

"That's it," Ironhide said, "keep it up, kid."

Amira did keep it up—until she decided to try and do a little forward tumble, which only resulted in her landing on her front and missing the target completely. "Ouch!" she yelped. At this, Optimus perked up and made a b-line to where she laid, helped her to her feet and made sure she was alright. Some spectators chuckled at the sight, but Optimus focused more on his youngling.

"What was that for?" Ironhide asked. "It was going so well until you did that."

Amira hung her helm, now feeling a little embarrassed, her pigtail appendages beginning to droop. "I saw you do it once," she answered. "I thought I could do it like you..."

Ironhide blinked, then let out a chuckle and folded his arms over his chest. "Ah, I see. You want to be like ol' Ironhide, do you?"

Amira shook her head. "No. I want to be like sire," she said and nuzzled Optimus's neck. Nearby Autobots reacted with "Aww" and laughed.

Ironhide breathed a laugh himself. "Well, you'll be a sharpshooter like me yet," he said. "I am going to get a cube for refueling. We will resume when I return."

Optimus and Amira both watched him leave, then the Prime resumed checking her for any possible injuries. She giggled often, complaining he was tickling her and making her laugh, and he smiled and actually began wriggling his fingers into her side just to play. She wiggled a little in his grasp then rested against his chest.

"Are you sure you are unharmed?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sire."

"Alright."

Amira played with her servos for a while, then looked up to him and asked, "Sire? When I grow up and become a soldier, will I have to kill anyone?"

Optimus's smile vanished instantly. His face became serious as he looked to her. "I surely hope it never comes to that," he said. "The last thing I want is for you to take another's life. By some miracle, the war may end before you even reach adulthood."

"But it's okay to kill if the person is bad, right? That's what Ironhide once told me."

"Ironhide told you that?"

"Yes."

Optimus sighed, shaking his head; he would have a word with Ironhide on what he should and should not say around Amira. "It would be wise not to heed everything Ironhide tells you, Amira. It is never truly alright to kill."

"Have you ever had to kill anyone?"

Optimus glowered further. "Not willingly, little one. I never wish to take another life. I have always tried to convince the Decepticons that fighting this war will not give them the power to control Cybertron—but that it will destroy it. However, they turn down my offer and resume laying waste. That is their choice. So I have to make one based on their actions."

"But, if they keep refusing your offer," Amira asked, "then why do you keep trying?"

Optimus looked to her with a tired smile and answered, "Because I still believe there is one Decepticon out there who might listen."

"Is it Megatron?"

Optimus lowered his helm and his gaze, then nodded briefly. "I suppose it is..." He looked to his hands, lost in thought. For countless times, he pleaded with his old friend to stop the madness and chaos he was causing, to end the war before their planet would be lost forever. Despite his efforts, Megatron always replied by ordering his followers to slaughter everything in their path. Optimus clenched his fists and sighed. "Even by trying to save lives, I have life-blood on my hands, Amira," he spoke softly, then turned to the femmling. "I never want you to have blood on yours. You're too young. Taking a life is always the very last resort that you hope to never come to. Do you understand?"

Amira nodded, "Yes, sire." Then she stood up. "I'm hungry." Optimus blinked, then laughed. "What's funny?"

Optimus chuckled and petted Amira's helm. "You have become a typical child," he said, "hearing an old bot babble and get lost in the words."

Amira frowned then shook her head. "No, I listened," she told him. "I did."

Optimus smiled, then scooped her up and headed for the refueling lounge. "You will need to hurry so you can complete today's training with Ironhide."

"Yes, sire."

They left the training hall and walked past the closed door of the main hangar. "What's that beeping?" Amira asked.

"Beeping?"

"From behind that door."

Optimus turned to the door to the main hanger; was Amira hearing something he could not? "Are you sure?" he asked. "I hear nothing."

"Get closer to the door," Amira said.

He did so, standing directly against the door, and listened. From the other side came a soft, repetitive ping. Optimus recognized that ping. He had the door open, and his audio receptors met with a loud ring and a bright light on Teletraan-1. Amira flinched and covered her audio receptors, huddling against him. Optimus looked to see some Autobots scurry from one computer to another, while others stared bewildered at the flashing screen. He even saw Ironhide and Ultra Magnus among them. It was as Optimus thought. The proximity alarm had gone off.

"Autobots, what is happening?" he asked over the loud alarm system.

The Autobots turned to him, frightened looks on their faces. "Optimus..." said Hound. "They're coming..."

Optimus looked to the monitor and saw a massive hoard of Decepticon signals, charging towards their location. His optics widened and he had that sinking feeling in his fuel tank. It came clear to him in a spark beat as he flared his optics. "Megatron has discovered our location and is leading his entire army here."

"What do we do?!" cried one Autobot. "We can't take all of them!"

"We will die for sure!" exclaimed another.

"Get a hold of yourselves," Ultra Magnus barked. "If it a battle they want, then a battle they shall get. Autobots, com with me to the weapons vault!" The Autobots manage to gather back their courage and followed Ultra Magnus out, Optimus right behind them.

Amira watched the Autobots arm themselves with heavy artillery and carry out massive cannons from the vault. She could see from the looks on their face plates, some were scared out of their wits while others were prepared to lay down their lives for this moment. Yet, they all fight together. She looked to Optimus. "Sire? Are you going to fight, too?" He did not answer her.

"Autobots," he ordered, "meet in the training hall!" Once they were armed, they stormed to the training hall and gathered together.

"So it's really happening?" asked one.

"Oh, yes! The big showdown!" said another.

"I am so pumped! I've been training for this!"

"Don't get cocky, kid."

Everyone hushed when Optimus entered, Amira at his heels, and Ultra Magnus following him. Amira could see the looks of respect, determination and ferocity in their eyes. That was the look of courage. They all respected Optimus no matter what decision he made, and they would lay down their lives for him. Optimus would do the same. Some of their expressions made Amira feel a little scared, and she hurried to catch up to her sire.

Optimus stood tall before the Autobots and looked out to them. He, too, could see their hardened expressions; all of them wondering if they would walk away from this fight, wondering if today was their day to join the All-Spark. But Optimus could not think of that right now. He had to think positive.

"Autobots," he began, "today will probably be the greatest battle we have ever faced. We are vastly outnumbered; we lack the technology the Decepticons possess; and we are losing ground rather than achieving it. But, there is one thing we have the Decepticons do not. Our faith. Our determination. Our sacrifices have far more meaning, for we give our lives to save our planet, while the Decepticons waste theirs trying to take control using destruction."

The Autobots murmured in agreement.

"My brothers," Optimus continued, "while Megatron and the Decepticons achieve their strength with brute force and power, our strength comes from within. The strength to stand together, fight together, and seek victory together. The strength to never cease fighting until we have reached our goal in saving our home planet; to never stop until all are one. But, I will understand if some of you choose not to fight at all. None of us can guarantee who will live and who will die."

"_**We stand with you to the end, Optimus!" **_Bumblebee bleeped proudly.

"That's right!" Mirage said. "We're not going anywhere!"

"You can't kick Megatron's tailpipe without me!" Hound exclaimed.

"We fight as one!" Ironhide shouted. "As brothers!"

The Autobots held their weapons high and let out a roar.

Optimus smiled. "Very well. Autobots, prepare to roll out! Ultra Magnus will lead the first frontal attack, and I shall lead the second. Remember, Autobots, the reason we fight: to save our home and protect the innocent lives remaining on Cybertron. I am honored to fight alongside all of you."

"_**We're the ones who should be honored, sir," **_beeped Bumblebee. _**"I do have one question, though." **_

"Go ahead, Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"_**What about her?" **_

Optimus looked to where the scout pointed and his optics widened to see Amira; in those few moments he had forgotten she was there. She looked back up at him, batting her wide optics, awaiting his decision. There was no way Optimus would permit her to fight with them; she was a child, still in training. She was not ready.

He knelt down to her height. "Amira, you will remain here at the base with Ratchet. He will keep you safe," he told her.

"I want to be with you, sire," Amira said and hugged him.

"You are not ready to fight yet, little one. You must stay here where you will be safe."

Amira lowered her head with a sniff. "But, what if you die?" she asked. "You promised me we would always be together..."

Optimus smiled and gently pressed her forehead against his. "And we will," he said. "I will keep that promise. I will come back."

"Please don't die, sire..."

"I will not die."

Optimus had to force those words out and keep the smile he wore; he himself could not guarantee his survival in this fight. He may be a Prime, but he wasn't invulnerable. But he had to give Amira something to hope for.

He hugged her tightly, then told her to go to Ratchet. She gave him one last kiss on his cheek plating, then headed for Ratchet, who stood near the training hall entrance. The two watched Optimus and Ultra Magnus divide the Autobot army into two sectors, taking lead of one sector each, then transform into the vehicle forms. The Autobots followed their lead, revved with anticipation, then sped out of the base.

Ratchet sighed then looked down to Amira, who clung to his leg and sniffled with worry. "Don't you worry," he assured her, "Optimus will be fine. He is a Prime, after all. He will be back." But Amira soon began to softly cry, tears slipping through her tightly shut optics. Ratchet sighed with a sympathetic smile. He understood she was scared, like any femmling would be. He knelt down and held her close in a loose hug. "Don't cry," he said. "Your sire will be alright. I know he will..." He had her look at him. "Would you like to assist me in my lab? You can be my little helper."

Amira nodded, was picked up and held close to his chest, and Ratchet headed for his lab. Amira glanced over his shoulder to where the Autobots all left, imagining her sire returning later with a smile on his face. As they left, she whispered, "I miss him already..."

* * *

Optimus and Ultra Magnus drove on ahead, the two sectors following close behind. Guided by Energon detectors, the headed in the direction the Decepticons were coming from, planning to meet them head-on. But while the Autobots' attention was on preparing for their next battle, Optimus's focus wandered away. His mind-processor buzzed with worry; what if Megatron sent a secret armada to attack their base while it was left unguarded? What if they discovered Amira? What if he failed?

No. He couldn't think like that. He had to stay optimistic. He had to focus and strive for what mattered—and that was winning this battle and living to return to Amira.

"Optimus!" Ultra Magnus's voice suddenly came to his audio receptors. "Is your mind with the All-Spark? Answer me!"

"Apologies," Optimus replied, "but I did not catch what you said."

"I said, should my sector—never mind. You have to keep your focus now, sir," Ultra Magnus said.

"I know..."

The first lieutenant sighed. "I know. You are concerned for her safety. But like you said, she is safe with Ratchet at base. Besides, the Decepticons don't even know the exact location of our headquarters."

"I am aware," Optimus said, "but if they happen to stumble upon it..."

"You should worry about it when it happens, sir."

Optimus sighed in thought. What was the matter with him? He knew Amira was safe with Ratchet; their base was below ground, so it could not be easily spotted nor detected. He had also forgotten about the artillery alarm that activated if a foreign presences strayed too close to their borders. Why was he so worried? Then he remembered—his reason why was hiding, awaiting his return. Because of her, he feared any possible flaw that could occur. He feared for her safety simply because he was her sire.

The two neared a hill and came to a slow stop. They, along with the Autobots, transformed and trekked up the hill. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus stood atop and widened their optics at the sight before them. It was true after all; the entire Decepticon army was marching towards them, the armada flying above. Leading them were three—Soundwave, Starscream, and Megatron.

The Warlord grinned maliciously. "So, you come bringing your entire ranks as well," he said. "It will be a shame that none of them will remain standing when this is over."

"While that outcome may be inevitable," Optimus replied in his deep baritone, "the ones who will fall to your tyranny are your own men and yourself."

"You will rethink that notion," Starscream hissed, "when you hear your soldiers scream in agony, begging to be put out of their misery while the Decepticons trample over them!"

"While you cower away to spare yourself?" Ultra Magnus stated, and the Autobots laughed.

Starscream growled and made a move to attack, but Megatron halted him. The Decepticon leader chuckled. "Oh, but Optimus; it seems I have made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Optimus repeated.

"Yes. You do not have all of your soldiers. You are missing one."

Optimus frowned. "You are indeed mistaken, Megatron. All of my Autobots are present and accounted for."

"That is where you are wrong."

"Explain."

Megatron grinned a grin that made Optimus's fuel tank churn; what was brewing in that sick mind of his. Then the Warlord spoke, "Tell me, Optimus. Are you aware of the incident that took place at the—what was it—Crystal City Refuge for Orphans?"

Optimus clenched his fists. "I am," he answered coldly, the Autobots growling behind him.

"Oh, good. I had hoped you would be. Would you like me to tell you how ravishing the sound of dying younglings and sparklings is? How wonderful the scent is of their boiling Energon and melting bodies? Especially that helpless femme who tried protecting them all on her own. She had a name, didn't she, Starscream?"

"I believe I heard the little brats call her..._Silverknight_?" the first lieutenant to the Decepticons answered.

"Yes, that was her name. She helplessly guarded the poor, helpless little ones, but she was easily disposed of, and the children perished instantly after."

"What is your play, Megatron?!" Optimus all but shouted. "What are you trying to prove?! That taking away all of those innocent lives proves your strength?!"

"Ah, but I did not take all of them," Megatron corrected. Optimus's silence bid him permission to continue. "Patience is an amazing thing. You use it, and you will in fact get what you seek. Not so long ago, Soundwave's drone picked up some...stunning information."

Soundwave then played part of a recording:

_**:: She is just a child—Amira believes Optimus is her sire**__**_**—**_Optimus is her sire**__**_**—**_Optimus is her sire ::**_

Optimus could literally feel his Energon run cold. His spark skipped many beats. His body tensed and stood there immobilized. His optics widened and flickered. Behind his battle mask his mouth was ajar. Shuddered breaths slipped in and out. This was utter fear. Optimus's absolute main fear had just been brought to reality.

Now Megatron knew.

The expression Optimus bore made Megatron laugh uproariously. "How amusing to see the mighty Optimus Prime scared stiff! And how adorable of you to take a lowly child under your care! I do not know what you saw so special in her, nor do I care. All I do care for is I know your weak spot."

Optimus gritted his teeth and winced, eyeing their base behind them in the distance. "H-How...?"

"I truly must thank two of your _loyal subjects_ for revealing this information to me," Megatron added. "If not for them, I would not have discovered that orphanage, nor knew your little secret. You cannot hide her forever. If you are her sire, and if she is a soldier, she will worry for you, and she will come. And when she does, I will be sure to rip her limb from limb while you helplessly watch!"

Optimus could not help releasing a growl of unyielding anger.

He then noticed the Decepticon armada rising once again, revving their jet engines, and then soaring over the Autobots in a familiar direction. Optimus turned and felt his fuel tank flip and flop. "No..."

Ironhide growled and pointed to the armada, shouting for all Autobots to hear, "They are heading for our base!"


	11. Chapter 10

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: a war wages on. Love and hate is added to the balance, creating a stir and shedding blood, leading to a broken spark. **

**~~This chapter is rated T for violence and peril.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Amira © Me**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**~Chapter Ten: A Promise Kept to the End~ **

Unaware of the events taking place outside, unaware of the oncoming threat, Ratchet and Amira were in Ratchet's laboratory, cleaning up his tools and equipment. While he handled sharp tools and weapons, Amira polished some of his wrenches and screws. She often looked up at Ratchet, watching him polish to see if she was doing it right, then continued.

"That's it, Amira," Ratchet said, "just like that. Nice and slow, in small circles." But after a while, he noticed Amira had stopped and was sitting on the floor. He went and knelt beside her. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

The little femmling gave a quiet sniffle and hugged her legs. She started having that longing feeling again, like she had in her dream of the tragic fire. "M-Miss my sire…" she mumbled, her lip starting to quiver.

"You miss your sire?" Ratchet repeated. Amira nodded and her pigtail appendages drooped. The medic draped an arm around her tiny body and leaned her against him. "It's alright," he assured her. "Your sire is just fine. He's off saving the world, and keeping you safe. But you have to be brave for him, okay? If he knew you were scared, he would be scared, too."

Amira looked up to him. "Sire? Scared?"

"Yes. Even Optimus gets scared, too. But he is a master at hiding his emotions when he needs to."

"Why does he hide them?"

"He hides them in order not to worry the other Autobots; if Optimus was worried, or scared about something, then everyone else would be, too. It is Optimus's duty as a Prime to keep his emotions in check in order to look out for the others, and win the war. I have seen bots let their feelings cloud their mind, and they wind up dying. So it is important for him not to allow his emotions to interfere."

Amira blinked in thought, then her optics widened. "But…he cares for me, doesn't he? If he thinks about me, won't his emotions get in the way? A-And if they get in the way, won't he…?" She hid her face in her hands and started to cry.

Ratchet sighed and held her close. "Don't worry. He does care for you, but he is very strong. There's nothing you need to worry about." Not long after, he received a comm. link message. "This is Ratchet."

_**:: Ratchet! ::**_

"Optimus?" Ratchet said. "What is it, what's wrong?"

_**:: The Decepticons know the location of our base! Get Amira out of there! ::**_

"What?!"

At that instant, they could hear the distant explosives and booms of blasters come closer and closer.

* * *

"Get her somewhere safe, Ratchet!" Optimus ordered. He led half of the Autobots back towards their base to prevent any Cons from busting into it, while the rest fended off the storming ground troops. He raced past them, hurrying to get to the front lines. He had to get there before the Cons. He had to ensure Amira's safety. She trusted him, and he had a promise to keep.

A bomb was deployed above and landed directly between the Autobots and Decepticons, dividing them completely. The Bots were blinded and blown back by the explosion while the Cons are pushed forward, closer to their target. When the smoke cleared, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave landed in front of them, Optimus's path.

"I am very sorry, Optimus," Megatron mockingly apologized, "but if that youngling you are hiding is so important to you, then I have no choice but to take it. If she is as powerful as she is rumored to become, then she will turn out to be a fine Decepticon."

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics and transformed his servo into a sword. "No," he growled. "I will not allow you to harm her…or anyone else!" With that, the two engaged in combat while the rest of the Autobots fought against the Decepticons blocking their way.

The peace-loving side divided into teams and scattered, each taking on a section of the enemy. The heads of the teams gave the commands, whether they stayed and fought or retreated to a more open space for fighting.

Ironhide's team, formed of seven other bots including himself, Hound, and Mirage, battled a squadron of Vehicons. He ordered his teams to fire at will and to show no remorse, but the other party had weapons of their own that nearly led their skirmish to a stalemate. "The Cons are packing some heavy artillery!" Ironhide grunted as he blasted at the Cons while covering behind rubble. "Keep at it, boys! Give it everything you've got!"

"Yes, sir!" Hound shouted and resumed fire alongside Mirage. He grunted as he ducked down to reload is blaster, mentally kicking himself. "This is our fault…"

"I know," Mirage panted remorsefully. "We should have just kept our mouths shut about it. Now, Megatron knows where our base is, and Amira is in danger. But if we must pay for our crime with our lives, then that is justice."

"You said it, partner," Hound managed a chuckle, and the two returned to firing at the Vehicons. "You heard the boss, boys! No mercy!"

Meanwhile, the leader of each faction dueled on. They fired their blasters and clashed blades, forcing each other back only to lunge forward and continue the brawl.

"You seem tenser than usual, Prime," Megatron taunted. "Have I struck a nerve? Would it have anything to with that little runt you are wasting your time protecting? You take being a sire rather serious, do you not?" The more he talked, the more agitated Optimus became. Megatron laughed as they forced each other away. "I am finding it very sporting, just seeing you fight with such vigor and real desire. Is it because you love the smell of battle, or because you are so determined to help the poor _sparkling_? As of now, I am deciding on whether to make her one of us, or to obliterate her while you watch; just to see what happens!"

* * *

Ratchet raced through their secret base, with Amira hugged protectively against his chest. The second he had received Optimus's order and heard the sound of blaster fire, he knew he had to get to the security control panel and activate the security system in order to keep Amira safe from harm. Now that the Decepticons were aware of her existence, let alone importance, ensuring her safety was top priority.

"Ratchet," Amira said, resting her head against his chassis, "what is happening? What are those noises outside?"

"Nothing, everything's alright," Ratchet slurred as he was in a hurry to get to the security controls. Once they were inside, he sat her down and raced over, flipping switches and pressing buttons, activating the Autobots' security system. He powered up the fusion cannons, blasters, booby traps, even the requiem blasters.

"What are you doing?" Amira asked.

"I am keeping you safe. You are not to leave this room," Ratchet ordered.

"What? Don't leave me alone!"

"I am sorry, Amira, but I must go. Autobots could be hurt, and they'll need a medic to get them back on their feet."

The youngling blinked with surprise; she stood stiff, the room filled with the echoes of blasts and shouts, and her face contorted with worry. "S-Sire…?" she hiccupped. "Is he…?"

Ratchet sighed and slowed himself down; he hadn't meant to frighten her. He knelt down and hugged her, petting the back of her head. "I am sorry, Amira," he said softly. "I know this isn't easy to understand. A youngling should never be in the middle of a war. But right now, my mission is to keep you safe, and save the lives of our fellow Autobots." Amira still looked upset; Ratchet then gained an idea to keep her occupied.

"You know, Amira," he said, "this room is very special. It has strong tools that keep your Sire, and Ironhide, and Bumblebee safe. I need someone just as special and strong and brave to look after it for me. Can you do that?"

Amira sniffled and looked around. "I…I think I can. But I don't want to be all by myself. Don't leave me, Ratchet…"

"I'll be back. I promise," Ratchet assured her, petted her helm, and took off. Amira tried to go after him, but the door instantly shut after he left.

Alone in the security room, Amira sat by the door and hugged her knees. She tried to be brave like Ratchet said she was, but she didn't feel very brave. In fact, she felt the opposite; she felt very scared. She wanted her sire beside her, holding her close and assuring her everything was okay. Frightened of being alone, not knowing when Ratchet or her sire would come back, she hid her face in her lap and softly cried.

Ratchet raced onto the battlefield, and he was stunned—baffled to see the massive number of Decepticons overpowering the Autobots. Never had he seen such a gigantic swarm of the enemy, and what was even more shocking was not only were they trying to invade their base and destroy it, but also they were after the little Autobot Ratchet hid away. The field medic wasn't sure they wanted her because the Decepticons truly believed there was more to Amira than meets the eye, or simply because Optimus is her caretaker and Megatron wishes to destroy him by taking Amira away. He could only hope Amira wouldn't try to open the door and stay inside like he told her—he also hoped Optimus would understand why he left her alone. He didn't want to, but as a medic he needed to be out and ready in case an Autobot was injured.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron continued to bash each other about; the leaders of the two affiliations slashed, punched, and shot at each other, both determined to be the victor and end the war, hoping to have their goals realized. Optimus Prime took a heavy blow and staggered back, regaining his footing and balance. That was when he received a private comm. link. **:: Optimus! :: **said the voice on the other side of the connection.

**:: Ratchet? :: **Optimus returned the call as he steadied himself. **:: This private channel is for emergencies. You know that. ::**

**:: I am not using the channel from the base, Optimus. :: **Ratchet replied. **:: I am out here, on the battlefield, awaiting any calls that a medic is needed. ::**

Optimus was surprised, but kept it hidden from Megatron's sight. **:: You left Amira alone in the base?! ::**

**:: Not by choice, Optimus! I knew the risks of leaving her alone, so I hid her in the safest quarter in our whole base, the security room. The door cannot be opened from the outside, and it is almost perfectly impervious to attacks. I am sure she knows not to make a sound from her training. :: **

Ratchet received a troubled, growling sigh on the other end of the line and winced. **:: I am sorry, Optimus. I know you are probably very displeased with me. I never wanted to leave her alone. But right now, I need to do my duties as a medic. You must understand. ::**

**:: I do, Ratchet. :: **Keeping the conversation secret, Optimus continued to battle Megatron. He also tried to hide the growing worry for Amira's safety. Despite Ratchet's assurance, he was concerned about the wave of Decepticons rapidly approaching the borders of their base. He knew the sensors would detect the threat, and the security defense system would activate; but still, he worried. As her sire, although she was in the safest part of their entire base, he felt it wasn't enough. **:: But, I am afraid I cannot just go by your word alone. Find Ironhide's team, and tell him as an order to defend the base. No matter the cost. :: **

**:: Yes, sir. :: **Ratchet complied with a sigh, ended the communication, and headed off to find Ironhide and his team. He searched for a clearing in the fray and then attempted contact, but at the other end was nothing but static. "Ironhide, do you read? This is Ratchet." He started to worry when he received no reply, so he headed off to find them himself, worming around the different battles. He saw smoke rising behind a wall of rubble and decided to investigate. What he found made his spark jump, and then throb with remorse.

Completely dismantled, Ironhide's team had fallen. All were damaged beyond repair and appeared to have been offline for a while. Ratchet grimaced at the severed servos and fatal gashes, knowing there was no hope. The Vehicons they had battled also had perished, so at least Ratchet knew the bots completed their task. He slid down the wall of rubble and knelt beside Ironhide, who managed to go offline with his weapon still in hand, and a smile on his face plate. The medic scoffed pitifully and rested a hand on the fallen soldier's shoulder. "You did well, Hide," he mumbled. "You all did. You've served your purpose. May you join the All-Spark in peace."

After a moment of silence, Ratchet contacted Optimus again via private comm. link system. **:: Optimus. ::**

Optimus Prime, decorated in grazes and shallow slashes, coated in splashes of his own Energon, charged towards Megatron, who was equally as damaged. Yet they continued to rage on, refusing to cease action until one of them fell. That was when Optimus received Ratchet's call, and they tore away from one another. **:: Ratchet. Have you located Ironhide and his team? ::**

**:: I have, Prime. ::**

**:: Excellent. Did you give them the order? :: **There was an unsettling moment of silence on the other end of the comm. **:: Ratchet, answer me. ::**

Ratchet drew a deep breath and replied gravely, **:: Optimus…Ironhide's team, including Ironhide himself, have all been…**_**terminated**_**. They fought with honors, and achieved victory in preventing a squadron of Vehicons from straying too close to base. Ironhide was a brave soldier…and he even perished with a satisfied smile. ::**

**:: No… :: **Optimus's optics widened at the grave information he had received. Unfortunately, Megatron noticed.

"What is the matter, Prime? You seem distressed," the war-mongering tyrant grinned. "Has one of your close comrades fallen? Well, if you feel remorseful, then why not allow me the honors of joining him in the All-Spark!" He lunged, and Optimus barely managed to react and block the attack.

**:: Ratchet! You must return to base and protect Amira! :: **

Ratchet scoffed angrily. **:: Why me, Optimus? What good will I do if I cannot even save our own men? Some medic I am… ::**

**:: This is not the time to mourn, old friend :: **Optimus told him. **:: I would do the task myself, but I cannot bring Megatron any closer to our base. It must be you! I am ordering you not just as your leader, but as your friend. Please…make sure she doesn't get hurt. :: **

Ratchet could hear the begging tone in his friend's voice. Never had he heard Optimus so desperate for something. He knew why; Prime vowed to protect and keep Amira alive, whether he shielded her himself from danger or required the assistance of his men. Since Megatron and his troops were after the youngling, and she was no doubt frightened and alone in the base, he knew the right choice was to comply. **:: Yes, sir! :: **

With that, he hopped over the wall of rubble, transformed into his vehicle mode, and sped towards their base. However, Starscream and his armada caught sight of him and followed. "Going somewhere, Autobot?!" the Decepticons' first lieutenant cawed. The armada fired their weapons at the speeding medic, laughing as he tried to veer away from the blasts. "You cannot escape!"

"I must hurry…!" Ratchet grunted and increased speed. He raced over the borders, the sensors identified him as friend and the doors opened. As Starscream and his men approached, the fusion cannons pointed towards them and fired, causing them to scatter. While some were knocked away, others managed to slip by the security defense system and—unknown to Ratchet's knowledge—slipped through the doors before they sealed shut, and they landed inside of the Autobot base.

Ratchet scurried to the security room and pounded on the door. "Amira?!"

Amira, who had fallen asleep by the door, awoke with a start at the poundings. She recognized the voice on the other side. "Ratchet…?"

"Thank Primus you're still safe. Listen. I need you to let me in. Direct orders from your sire: he wants me to protect you."

Amira's face lit up and her pigtail appendages bounded. "Sire's okay?"

"Yes, he's just fine. Now, listen carefully. I'm going to teach you how to open this door. Do you see the padlock on the side of the threshold?"

Amira looked. "Yes. But it's too high. I can't reach."

"Is there anything in the room you can use to stand on so you can reach?" Ratchet asked.

"I-I don't think so…"

"Scrap…"

"Maybe I can jump up to it?" Amira suggested and tried leaping as high as she could in the air. Her face barely leveled with the padlock. "I think I can reach if I jump!"

"Okay, okay. Do you see a number pad on the lock?"

"Yes!"

"Enter this code: 1-9-8-4-8-6."

Amira leapt again, and each time she leapt she punched the numbers. "Okay! I did it!"

"Good job."

Amira giggled a little. "I guess my training with Ironhide paid off. He helped me learn to jump real high."

Ratchet's spark ached, but he didn't have the spark to tell Amira. She didn't deserve to be frightened more than she already is. "A-Alright. Now, do you see a sequence of buttons?"

"Yes!"

"Under each button is a description of what the button does. Under a yellow button is the description: _unlock door._ I need you to—!"

Ratchet froze when he heard footsteps stomping down the hall; he looked and saw glowing red optics in the darkness. His fuel tank churned as his voice got caught in his throat. Starscream led the Vehicons down the tunnel and chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, I can only wonder what lies behind that door—or, who. Why don't we crack it open and find out? Destroy him!"

Ratchet transformed his servos to blades and stood his ground by the door as the Cons blasted away at him. He shouted through the door, "Don't open it!"

Amira was about to press the button when she heard Ratchet's cry. "What?"

"Keep it locked, keep it locked!"

"But, why?" Amira questioned, hearing grunts and strange explosions. "It's hard to hear you. What's happening out there? You're supposed to protect me!"

"I am!" Ratchet cried as he deflected and took hits, hugging his wounds. He used himself to shield the door while Starscream clawed at him, trying to remove him from the threshold. When the medic was weak enough, Starscream finished him with a deep slash across the chest. The medic groaned faintly, and collapsed to the floor. The Decepticon lieutenant chortled evilly at the helpless medic bleeding on the ground. "Now, why don't we crack this nutshell and see what's inside?"

Before they could even approach the door, it opened on its own to reveal the tiny femmling. She didn't notice the Decepticons at the threshold; she wanted to find Ratchet, and the medic's condition frightened her. "Ratchet!" she cried and ran to him. "Are you okay?!"

Ratchet coughed and winced. "Amira…Why did you come out…?"

"I got scared for you! W-What happened?!"

"Well, well," a chilling voice reached her audio receptors, sending shivers down her back. She turned and finally noticed Starscream and his men. She gasped and clung to Ratchet tightly. "So, this is the Autobot child we've heard so much about. What a pleasure to finally meet you. My liege requests you come along with us. If you refuse or don't come along quietly, you might have the right idea of what happens next."

Amira whimpered, fighting tears as she hid her face in Ratchet's neck. "I want my sire…!" she hiccupped, trembling with fright.

Ratchet breathed slowly and deeply, seeing Amira struggling not to cry. It was then he knew he had to make a decision. "Amira…" he grunted as he got to his knees. He leaned down to her and whispered, "When I give the signal, I need you to run…"

"B-But Ratchet..."

"Don't question an order, Amira. You will do as I tell you." Ratchet wobbled to his feet and steadied himself before making his next move. He lunged for the Decepticons and tackled them, pinning them to the floor. "Run, Amira!" he shouted. "Run and don't look back!"

Amira didn't want to leave Ratchet behind, but she also didn't want to stay and watch him die. She got to her feet and took off, climbed over Ratchet and raced down the tunnel. She needed to get out—she needed to find her sire. But as she opened the base's main doors, she met the grim, horrible sight of Autobot and Decepticon corpses. Her spark skipped, her fuel tank rose to her throat, her arms and legs were locked in place. She couldn't move, nor look away from the carnage. She saw familiar faces—Hound, Mirage…Ironhide—laying motionless and grey, soaked in Energon, like the cemetery Ultra Magnus had shown her. Beyond the already deceased warriors, more and more were falling to their deaths on both sides. Was this war? Was this what it's really like? Soldiers fighting to the death for their different goals? The sight was too much for Amira to bear, and when she could move again, she fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her airways.

Her scream traveled across the battlefield, yet only one noticed. Optimus Prime felt a twinge in his spark at the sound of her cry; the possibilities of what could have happened were immense. Was she in danger, frightened, or injured? Where was Ratchet? He was supposed to protect her. Did something happen to him? He had to know. He _had_ to know for himself.

"Amira!" he shouted, tore from Megatron, transformed to his vehicle form, and sped off to find his youngling.

Megatron laughed. "How adorable of you, Optimus! But you cannot escape me that easily!" He transformed into his jet mode and soared after him, firing his blaster at the Prime. Optimus quickly went into maximum overdrive and zoomed past the other warriors, avoiding Megatron's attacks. He was in full protective mode; he had to get to Amira before the Decepticons did and ensure her safety himself.

In the distance, at the entrance of the base, he found her curled into a ball screaming and crying, her hands covering her eyes. "Amira!" his voice boomed. Amira perked up and she saw him coming; as he transformed to robot mode and ran to her, she sat up and reached, making grabby hands towards him. Optimus knelt and scooped her up, hugging her tightly while she sobbed into his chest. "It's alright," he said, shielding her with his big arms. "I'm here, now…"

"I-I…Iron…!" Amira choked on her words.

Optimus knew what she was struggling to say and leaned against the inner wall of the base so they were both protected. "I know…I'm upset about it, too, little one…"

"They're killing each other!" Amira wept. "Why?! You said it wasn't okay to kill each other but that's what everyone is doing!"

Optimus cradled her against his chest; how could he respond? He did recall telling her such things, and of course the sight of the carnage has caused her to question his words. He tried to change the subject. "Amira, where is Ratchet?"

Amira clung tighter. "H-Hallway…attacked!"

"He's being attacked? By who?"

"A-A flying Decepticon…!"

_Starscream_, Optimus growled to himself. He intended to rescue his old friend, but he couldn't leave Amira, nor could he bring her along. He then froze in place when he heard the familiar roar of Megatron's jet mode. Amira whimpered and snuggled into him. The Prime held her tight, pressing her protectively against his chest plate.

"I know you are in there, Prime! You and your brat!" Megatron called. "Either I turn your base upside down to find the both of you, or you come out and fight like a good soldier to save your precious child!" To emphasize his points, he fired his cannon into the base, striking the wall across from the hidden Autobots; luckily the explosion covered up Amira's cry of fear.

Optimus cursed in their native language to himself, knowing he had no choice but to face Megatron. He looked to Amira and hugged her tightly. "You stay right here," he whispered.

"No," Amira whimpered, "don't leave me, sire…!" Optimus shushed her gently and kissed her helm.

"Remember our promise? I will return for you," he assured her. "But please, remain here." He carefully sat her on the floor, backed down the hall for a running start, then charged out of the entrance to engage Megatron, driving him as far as he could from the base's entrance. The two resumed their battle once again, and Amira was cautious about when to peek out and watch.

"Once I am finished with you," Megatron grunted, "I will make your beloved youngling watch as you perish by my hands! And then I will terminate her!"

"I will cut off any hand that ever so tries to touch her!" Optimus growled and swung his blade.

Megatron laughed. "That's it, Prime! Embrace your warrior side! Although you hate it, you cannot hide the truth! You have a part of you that desires violence and destruction, but you use it as an excuse in order to reach your goals! But what you are really doing is trying to prove you are not a monster! But you and I know better." The tyrant chuckled darkly at the bewildered expression on Optimus's face plate. "That child of yours will know just how stained your hands are; and when she does, she will not refer to you as sire—but as a MURDERER!"

"NO!" Optimus roared and blindly swung his fists out of rage—but misses, leaving him vulnerable. The next thing he knew, he felt a searing pain in his abdomen as though something red-hot was slashing across his lower chest. He didn't realize how deep the wound was until a wave of throbbing pain pulsed through his body. He felt Energon gush from the gash and run down his abdomen and legs. He emanated a painful cry before he could stop himself, earning the attention of every soldier on the battlefield, Autobot and Decepticon.

Weakened by pain, Optimus fell to his knees, hugging his wound tightly, and then was kicked onto his side by Megatron.

"_**Optimus, no!" **_Bumblebee whirled fearfully and attempted to race over to him, but the other Autobots held him back so he wouldn't risk worsening the situation.

"Decepticons," Megatron's voice boomed, "prepare to taste victory, for the end of Optimus Prime is merely moments away!" The Decepticons raised their fists and gave a victorious shout; the ruckus even alerted Starscream and his troops still inside the base. They left the motionless medic Ratchet to bleed out and headed for the base entrance to see what was going on.

All the while, Amira could only watch in horror from the threshold. Tears flooded her bright blue optics while she watched her sire pinned to the ground struggle in vain. She knew he was in pain…but why wasn't he trying harder?

_He said we would be together…_she thought to herself. _He promised me we would always be together…He promised me! But we won't be…He's going to die out there. How can we be together always if he ends up dying?! I can't…I can't let that happen! _

Megatron drew out his blade and held it high above his head, preparing enough momentum to swing it down and decapitate the helpless Prime. "Prepare to join the All-Spark with your fallen brethren, Optimus Prime!"

_I have to help…_Amira collapsed to her knees as tears fell from her eyes, paying no mind to the Decepticons approaching the entrance.

"Well, well," Starscream grinned, "what a surprise. Someone left a little gift for us." With her back turned to them, they knew she wouldn't see them coming.

Amira trembled and shook; she clenched her fists tightly against the floor, feeling a fire and swarm of energy burst in her spark and flood her little body. She thought of the happiness she felt with her sire and with her friends, the sadness and fear when she saw her friends' lifeless husks. Now, there was a new feeling. Never had she felt this feeling, but somehow…she felt like she was one day meant to feel it. _I have to help my sire! So…So we can always be together…_

A sudden explosion alerted everyone, even causing Megatron to pause Prime's execution. They all turned towards the source of the noise, which was the Autobot base entrance. Smoke rose up and continued to rise; the sound of heavy blasters firing rang out; the agonizing shouts of Decepticons filled the air—along with a young, shrieking voice.

"_DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU DIEEEE!"_

Optimus's spark jumped at the sound of that voice, and he dreaded the worst. As he feared, it was Amira who lunged clear of the smoke—her servos transformed into locked and loaded smoking blasters, aiming and firing at any Decepticon in her path before they had time to react. Her face was contorted into a look of utter rage as she eyed Megatron and charged towards him.

"_THOSE WHO DARE TRY TO HURT MY SIRE SHOULD ALL DIE!" _

Autobots, as well as Decepticons, were baffled beyond belief. "Impossible!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed. "Ironhide told us she had no built-in weapons! How is it she possesses them?!"

Optimus sat up, a hurt look on his face plate. What he wanted most not to happen just happened: Amira was fighting, and taking lives in the process. "Amira…"

Megatron was equally as piqued by the small Autobot child's abrupt outburst and unexpected amount of strength, but her shouting is what made him laugh. "So, your little brat has come to rescue you herself! How sweet, and sickening!" He watched the child sped straight for him and grinned. "Stand aside, men. If the child believes she can take me on, then I will give her the battle she wants!"

"N-No…Don't you dare…" Optimus struggled to speak from the pain throbbing across his chest and abdomen, leaving him defenseless and helpless to stop it.

"Come, child," Megatron chuckled, arming himself. "Let me see what you are truly capable of. Let me see what it is that Optimus Prime found so special within you. Let me give you the battle you desire"—he drew out his blade and held it high, preparing to lunge—"and then cut you down to size!"

When Amira was just at the right distance, as she swapped her blasters for blades, they both lunged and swung; the sound of air being sliced clean rang, leaving everyone to question what happened. After they made their move, their blades stained with Energon, the two stood stiff as the damage was revealed. A small spray of Energon spouted from a cut on Amira's arm; Megatron chuckled, but he too had been wounded. He suddenly realized he couldn't move his right leg, nor could it support him. As he fell onto his side, it was revealed that his lower leg had been completely severed in half.

This sight staggered Autobots and Decepticons; the small Autobot had amputated his leg from the knee plate down!

"I don't believe it!" one Autobot gasped.

"That little brat immobilized Megatron!" gawked one Decepticon.

"Amira…!" Optimus panted, just as in awe and shock as the rest. The little youngling eyed him and relaxed, hurried over to his side, and hugged him tightly, softly crying. Optimus placed a hand on her back and glanced at her cut. "Why…?" he winced. "Why, Amira…?"

Amira hung her head a little, resting it against her sire's chest plate. "Because…" she mumbled.

"Because why?"

Starscream, dazed from Amira's recent explosion, saw the damage done to his leader, and he and his armada raced over. "Lord Megatron! What has been done to you?! Someone, call Knock Out here immediately!"

"Get off me!" Megatron growled as he shooed away the other Decepticons. "All of you!" He turned his head towards the Prime and his youngling, snarling as forced himself to ignore the pain in his leg. Despite the humiliation, he quickly became ravenously captivated by the child's skill. How was he only able to merely graze her arm, while she completely severed his leg? He never even felt the blade slice through his limb. He soon understood why Optimus took her under his wing and intended on raising her to be a soldier; he could see the mysterious youngling of Optimus Prime did have potential—a potential that bewildered Megatron; he began to consider that such raw abilities could be enough to overpower and defeat him. He pondered if this small robot would bring about his demise instead of Optimus. With those thoughts in mind, he knew the decision was clear.

All optics fell upon the wounded tyrant as he started chuckling, which soon became chest-rumbling laughter. "That was quite an act," he said, grinning and bearing his jagged dental plates, "and unexpected. I will admit, Optimus, I underestimated your precious pet. She does appear to have some innate talent. How or why, I no longer care. The only thing that matters to me now, is that she, along with you, is another obstacle in my path to victory; which means, unfortunately for you, she will have to die. Decepticons, destroy that brat!"

Optimus shielded Amira as the Decepticons opened fire onto them, and the Autobots covered their leader so he wouldn't be wounded any further. Any Decepticon that tried to get to the Prime and the youngling was forced back or shot down by an Autobot. Half of the warriors were in a frenzy to get to them, and the other half was desperate to protect them. The thought of any Cybertronian wanting to take the life of a youngling sickened Optimus, along with the rest of his men. But there was hardly any helping it now; Amira had wounded the war-mongering tyrant, and his loyal subjects wanted her head; what was more upsetting to him was how instantly she became just like him in a fit of rage. She now had Energon stained on her hands. Another question rose into his mind—where did Amira get such power from? Had she had it with her all along and kept it secret, or did she only discover it when she attacked the Decepticons to get to him? He decided to worry about that later and to focus on keeping Amira alive.

"Autobots," he said, "I need you to cover for me while I take Amira some place safe…"

"You can't move anywhere in your condition," said one Autobot. "You need to see a medic! Someone, get Red Alert here!"

That was when Optimus remembered about Ratchet. "Ratchet…!" he exclaimed. "He is injured! In the base! Someone help him!"

"I'm here!" Red Alert announced as he forced his way to them.

"Red Alert, tend to Ratchet," Optimus told the young medic. "He needs more treatment than I do at this time!"

"But, sir!"

"That is an order! Go, now!"

Red Alert sighed but complied, transformed and headed directly for the Autobot base; luckily since everyone was focused on Amira, no one noticed his escape. Meanwhile, Optimus struggled to get to his feet as he held Amira close. Transforming into vehicle mode would only take more effort and deprive him of energy, so he remained in robot form. The other Autobots continued to disagree about Optimus's plan to flee with Amira to get her to a safe location, but the Prime had made his decision clear. Despite the pain and nauseous feeling in his tank from losing Energon, he took one step at a time before going into a full sprint. The Decepticons fought harder to get to him and Amira, and the Autobots were barely able to hold them back for much longer.

"Why are you running away?" Amira asked.

"To get you somewhere safe," Optimus answered.

"But you can't run. We have to fight."

"No. You will not be doing any fighting, Amira. You are not a soldier."

"But I am a soldier!"

"Amira, my mind is made up!"

"Sire, behind you."

Optimus turned his head to see Starscream's armada soaring towards them; Amira's expression went blank as she transformed her servo into a blaster and aimed at them. "No, Amira!" Optimus ordered as he skidded to a stop, but she had already fired and struck three of the attackers, causing them to nosedive and crash.

"I already told you," Amira said, speaking blandly. "I am a soldier…" She looked to him with a familiar expression—the emotionless expression she always wore before she learned how to feel. "Because I was made to be one."

Optimus blinked. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I now know."

"How do you know?"

Before Amira could answer, the two were hit and knocked to the ground by a blast of sound. Optimus panted and winced as he looked to the sky, where he saw hovering above them none other than Megatron's silent assassin. "Soundwave…" The aforementioned Decepticon opened fire onto them and plunged to their setting. Optimus hugged Amira tight and rolled out of the way. Soundwave then transformed, landed with a loud thud, and flicked his threatening tentacles about. Amira, seeing a new face and a new threat, reverted back to her frightened state and clung to her sire.

"He's scary! He has no face!" she cried.

Soundwave continued to approach them, reaching his tentacles for the youngling. Optimus transformed his servo into a blaster, but the faceless Decepticon quickly caught it with one tentacle, wrapped the others around Amira, and pulled her away.

"No! Release her!" Optimus shouted as he tried going after them, but he was getting dizzy from lack of Energon and stumbled.

A blur of yellow and black flashed before his optics and knocked Soundwave away. Amira was released from his grasp and landed in the arms of the Autobot scout, Bumblebee. _**"Don't worry, sir. I have her." **_

"Get her some place safe, Bumblebee…" Optimus panted, hugging his wound. "Make sure she…does not fight…"

"Optimus, you're hurt. I'm not leaving you like this. The Decepticons might target you instead and terminate you!"

"Better me than her."

"No!" Amira cried. "You promised we would always be together! You said you would come back, but you're giving up so easily! I can't let you die!"

"Amira, listen to me—!"

"No! If you won't fight, then I will!" With that, Amira broke free from Bumblebee and raced back towards the Decepticons.

"Amira, no! Come back!" Optimus yelled. "Bumblebee, stop her!"

Just as Bumblebee sped to recapture Amira, the youngling unleashed another brutal, abrupt attack. She easily evaded the enemy's strikes, grabbed the closest Decepticon, flipped him over her completely, slammed him into the ground, and then fired her blaster directly at his head; she repeated this attack at a quick pace, so the other Decepticons were not able to keep up with her. Something about this attack was all too familiar to Optimus. Then he remembered.

"She's treating them like the youngling bullies from the orphanage," he said. _But, why? _he continued in thought. _How is it she manages to feel nothing at one moment and then express emotions the very next? Does she also possess an ability to shut out feelings in order to fight? Was it a part of her programming? Whomever this child came from no doubt did something to some of the systems in her neuro-net. But who would program a youngling to be a warrior at such a young age, and why? _

Another thought occurred to him, and he lowered his head a little. _Then again…it is also just as bizarre as me considering raising a youngling to be a soldier…_But regardless of her impressive skills, a child should not be fighting in a war. Yet there seemed to be no one able to stop her. What bothered Optimus was the fact no one was even trying to.

"I hate to admit this," murmured one Autobot, "but that kid is good."

"Should we stop her?" asked another. "I know Optimus would not want a child protecting us when we're the ones protecting her."

"Did you see what she did to Megatron?!" exclaimed an Autobot named Huffer. "No way am I getting near her!"

"She's still only a kid! She could get herself into some serious trouble!"

"Too late for that. She doomed herself when she took out Megatron's leg."

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Autobot base, Red Alert was slowly and steadily helping a patched-up, yet still injured Ratchet outside. "Easy does it, friend," the younger medic said. "You're doing well."

"I'm fine," Ratchet murmured. "What happened…?"

"You were knocked out from the damage you received," Red Alert explained. "And since then, Optimus has been injured, Amira is fighting, and the Decepticons are trying to destroy her."

"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed, and then winced as his actions strained his wounds.

"Easy, Ratchet, don't overwork yourself. And as for Amira, she seems to be holding herself together. So far the only damage been done to her was a cut on her arm."

"It doesn't matter…" Ratchet grunted. "A child does not belong on the battlefield…! What are they doing out there, cheering her on?! And where is Optimus?! You say he's injured? Let me treat him!"

"No, you must rest," Red Alert told him.

"I'll rest when this fragging war is over. Now take me to him!"

Elsewhere, the Decepticon medic Knock Out arrived on the scene with his partner Breakdown. They were led to where the wounded Megatron laid, his severed limb positioned beside him. "Well, this is a fine mess," the medic declared.

"Save your opinions," Starscream spat, "and fix your lord and master at once!" Knock Out and Breakdown knelt beside Megatron and examined the injury.

"What a clean cut. And you say an Autobot child did this?" Knock Out scoffed.

"Get to work! I won't ask again!"

"Yes, yes. Well, since the cut is so clean the reattachment shouldn't take too long."

"Then get busy!"

Knock Out rolled his optics and turned to his partner. "I've got this one, Breakdown. Why not help the others terminate the brat?" Breakdown sneered a grin and sped off to join the fray.

Back with Optimus, Bumblebee tried getting him to stay still so he couldn't exert too much energy and go into power down. _**"Please, sir, stay down!"**_

"Leave me," Optimus huffed. "Get to Amira…you keep her safe…!"

"_**I cannot just leave you here, Optimus! You will be left vulnerable to attack!" **_

"That is an order!"

"_**One I cannot follow! I understand you are worried, sir, but if you die, then we are all in danger! Especially Amira! You are her sire! What do you think she will do if you perished?!" **_

Almost instantly, Red Alert and Ratchet arrived in their vehicle forms, the younger medic towing the older. They transformed and hurried to Optimus.

"Ratchet…" Optimus panted, "y-you're still wounded…"

"Never mind me, I am fine," the older medic said. "You are the one who's in bad shape. Now stay still while I patch up this gash…"

"Leave me, Frag it!" Optimus grunted. "Tend to Amira! Make sure she is safe!"

"Hush up!" Ratchet hissed back. "Since you are so keen on ensuring her safety, it ought to be you doing it since everyone else is acting like a spectator at the Coliseum. But you cannot and will not do anything until I fix you up! So quit fighting me and sit the frag still, Prime!"

Optimus growled, but with no other means of winning the conversation, he complied and allowed Ratchet to work. He hated being unable to do anything, especially left unable to protect the youngling he claimed as his own. As a leader he had to defend his men at all costs and fight to the bitter end. Yet here he was, wounded by a single gash across his chest. Some Prime he was…

All the while, Amira kept fighting. The more Decepticons she tangoed with, more waves of them came crashing in. However, unlike the Decepticons she battled, Amira didn't tire. Despite how many times she had fought and used the same techniques over and over, she didn't seem to lose any energy. Amira used this to her advantage and waited for her opponents to wear themselves out, then made her move to immobilize them permanently. She knew very well her sire would highly disapprove of this, but at this point in time she had no choice and could not go back. So far, she had learned that killing was used as a last resort, and this was the last resort for her; fight violence with violence. Kill or be killed. It seemed this was indeed all war was.

She suddenly heard loud grunting and quickly turned to see a yellow-optic, blue Decepticon rampaging towards her, transforming his servo into a hammer. As he swung it down, she narrowly escaped being smashed into the ground and tumbled away. "Come to Breakdown!" the Decepticon shouted. "You think you're so tough, like a one-bot army?! Well, no one is impervious to every attack! Your slaughtering ends here, you little runt!"

Since this was a new enemy, she had a brief experience of fear and whimpered, scampering off before being pounded. Breakdown laughed and chased her. "What's the matter?! Where's your fighting spirit?! Or was it all just for show?!" But what Breakdown didn't know was that she was studying his actions and fighting skills; and the next time he attacked, instead of leaping back, she leapt to the side and lunged, slicing her blade across his side. Breakdown grunted in pain and hugged his wound tightly. While he was distracted, Amira targeted his other side and gashed him there as well. He laid on his back, clutching his sides, biting back the pain.

He felt Amira press a foot against his chest and looked to see her point her transformed blaster directly at his head. "You little monster," he spat.

Amira frowned at this. "You think I'm the monster?" she said. "I am only doing what I can to defend myself and my friends. Your _master_ is the monster here. He's too blind by his thirst for power that he doesn't see the damage he's done to Cybertron. He doesn't realize that if he continues down his path of destruction, he won't have a planet left to rule. But despite that, he will never reach his goal of world domination."

"Oh, and you think you are capable of terminating him? He was once a glorious, undefeatable gladiator. He'd squash you like a scraplet!"

"He had his chance, and now he's left immobilized for the moment."

"Once he's back on his feet, he'll have your head in his hands!"

"But you won't live to see that day, Decepticon Breakdown."

Silence fell as a blaster cannon was fired, and all optics fell upon the source. Breakdown blinked, and in an instant, Amira had suddenly disappeared, and a haze of purple flew by. He looked to where the haze came from and all were stunned to see Megatron back on two feet, his cannon smoking. Breakdown looked the other way and saw Amira tumbling across the ground at immense speed from the blast, and finally crashed into a partly torn down homing structure.

"Amira!" Optimus shouted, trying to break free from the Autobots holding him back.

All optics shifted to the youngling. She laid limp, still conscious, in the pile of rubble. Her body was now scraped with cuts from her tumble and the rubble, and her right arm had been blown from the rest of her body because of the blast. She winced and whimpered, Energon streaming from her wounds and her optics.

"H…Hurts…It hurts…"

Megatron laughed. "As I thought! You may act like you are some impervious soldier, but you are nothing more than a frightened child! And it is time that you have been put into your place! Soundwave, I grant you the honor in terminating her." The Decepticons' silent assassin merely nodded and made his way to the immobile youngling.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The Decepticons turned to see an angered Optimus Prime back on his feet with a partly patched up injury. As of now, the pain was the least of his worries. He needed to get to Amira before Soundwave did. He transformed and sped directly towards them. Soundwave, inches from being ran over, transformed and took to the air. With him a distance away, Optimus returned to robot form and knelt closely beside Amira, carefully cradling her battered body.

"Oh, Amira…are you alright…?" he asked, his voice quivering a little. His fuel tank flip-flopped at the sight of her dismembered arm; it must have been severed by the blast, and then broken away from the rest of her limb from when she impacted the wall. "Oh, I'm…I'm so sorry…" was all he could say. He had to get her to Ratchet and fast before she lost too much Energon, and before Soundwave came back around. He just needed to run a little bit further—

"_AAUGH_!"

He unexpectedly felt a fiery pain in his chest, as if someone had shot a blast at the unattended portion of his wound. The pain was overwhelming and he collapsed to the ground, Amira spilling from his arms. Optimus tried to get to her, but his wound had been re-opened and fresher burns caused more Energon to gush freely. Amira limply got to her knees, only to be knocked back down when Soundwave landed near her. "Leave her alone!" Optimus croaked. He felt helpless; he was immobilized by pain. He couldn't do a thing, and he was starting to feel light-headed once more. The sounds of fighting became muffled; his vision blurred until blackness crept from the edges and slowly consumed his optics. The last thing he saw was Ratchet and Red Alert running towards them, and Soundwave hoisting Amira up, drawing a claw back.

* * *

The next time Optimus regained consciousness, he awoke in the Autobot sickbay. He felt re-energized, but still very exhausted. His wound had been completely patched up while he was out, and an Energon cube was placed on a tray beside his berth. But he didn't want any of it. A sickening feeling came to his fuel tank. Where was Amira?

A few moments after he had emerged from stasis, Ratchet entered the room. He, too, had completely recovered from his wounds—in fact, it seemed that they had been healed for at least a few days now. "Ah, Prime," he said, wearing a forced smile, "I am pleased to see—!"

"Where is she, Ratchet?" Optimus interrupted. "Is she still alive?"

"I am pleased to see you are well. Your vitals have managed to stabilize overnight and your wound should completely heal within a few days—"

"Do not ignore me, Ratchet! Answer me!"

"As long as you have plenty of rest and keep your Energon levels normal."

"_Ratchet_!" Optimus exclaimed intensely. The medic stilled, his back facing the Prime. "Tell me…Where is my youngling? Does she still function? Please…tell me…I must know."

Ratchet was silent for a moment, then sighed, shaking his head. "Why must I be the one to bring you the news…?" he muttered, and then he faced Optimus, the slightest of tears starting to brim his optics. This worried Optimus dearly. Then Ratchet bore him the tragic news.

"Just after you blacked out, Soundwave…impaled her with his own hands through her abdomen. She screamed in agony, begging for…h-her sire to help her. The Autobots were helpless to stop him, but the damage had already been done. After she was left to die and the Decepticons fell back, we rushed the both of you back here. She's been fighting, fighting for three solar cycles, but it…it isn't looking good, Optimus."

Optimus was pale in the face. Knowing Amira cried out to him while enduring such pain shattered him, even more than hearing the news of a fallen comrade. His spark raced in his chest as he swung his legs over the edge of his berth, disconnected the tubes attached to his body, and stood up. "Take me to her…" he spoke softly. Ratchet was reluctant, but he led the Prime to Amira's quarters without any arguments.

Shocked could not describe how Optimus felt at the sight of his little youngling. A massive tube was embedded into her abdomen, pumping Energon. Her colors were pale, and her chest barely rose and fell. She looked so broken and defenseless. Optimus didn't even hear Ratchet tell him they could have a few moments alone; he just slowly approached her bedside. The medic sighed and shut the door, running a hand over his face with a shaky breath.

Optimus knelt down and held his breath. Very, very carefully, he took hold of Amira's small hand. To his surprise, he felt a tiny squeeze as the little fingers coiled around his own. He looked to her and saw Amira weakly flutter her dull optics open. The moment she saw him, a tired, faint smile grew on her face. Optimus swallowed his worry and forced a smile onto his face plate. "Hey there…" he murmured.

"Sire…" Amira's voice squeaked. "You…are okay…"

"Of course, I am okay. But I am more worried about you." While his smile fell, Amira's remained on her face. "Amira…I am so sorry. I am so sorry I could not help you…"

Amira's optics saddened. "Sire…it could not be h-helped…" Optimus's optics widened at this; had Amira known this would be her fate? But that would be impossible. Nonetheless, her words broke his spark. He gently squeezed her hand, cringed, and hung his head, pressing her fingers against his forehead. "Don't cry, sire…" Amira peeped. "S-Soldiers…don't cry…" Optimus slightly looked up with a chuckle; even on the brink of death, she still heeded Ultra Magnus's words.

"Yes, but…Oh, Amira, it shouldn't be your time yet," Optimus said, keeping his voice steady. "You shouldn't be here…"

Amira's optics flooded with tears, but she still managed to keep her smile. "Sire…I'm sorry…I disappointed you…" she whimpered. "You didn't want me to fight…but I did anyway. I thought I had…r-reached my last resort…I only w-wanted to keep our promise…"

"No, no, no," Optimus told her, stroking her helm. "You did not disappoint me, Amira. Just know…you did not disappoint me." He lowered his optics to the floor. "And don't you worry. You will leave this room in perfect shape. You will get better. And once you do, I will take good care of you. If I have to stay behind from a battle, I will from now on, just so I can be with you, so we can always be together; just like I promised you and Miss Silverknight, Amira. Would you like that? Amira?"

He heard no reply.

Optimus looked to her and saw she was completely relaxed. Her optics were closed, cheek plates stained with tears, and she still had that smile on her face. "Amira…?" he softly spoke, giving her hand a soft squeeze, and he waited for her to squeeze back. No squeeze came. "Amira…" He stroked her helm gently, lightly shifting it, and it settled back in place on her shoulder. A throb grew in his spark as he rested her hand against his cheek. "Wake up…Please, wake up," he quietly begged. "Please…?" The sound of the single beep on the monitor sent child through his whole body. Slowly cringing, he rested his head on her tiny chest. He had lost his voice by then, and could only think repeatedly: _I have failed…I have failed…_

* * *

The others were devastated, though not at all surprised, to hear of Amira's death. Bumblebee hung his head and shed silent tears. Ultra Magnus himself turned away. They all wanted to give Optimus their deepest condolences, but knew no amount of pity would resurrect the youngling back from the dead.

Optimus's first lieutenant visited him in Amira's quarters. The Prime was cradling Amira's battered body, staring out the window. Ultra Magnus sighed and silently approached. "I know you are probably sick of hearing this by now," he said, "but I am deeply…deeply sorry about this. I truly underestimated Amira…I was a fool to not see the potential you saw in her, and I belittled her."

"No," Optimus said after a moment. "I was the fool…I should never have considered making her a soldier. Children are not to be involved in wars. What kind of leader endangers a youngling like that?"

Ultra Magnus sighed; he didn't want his leader and friend to pity himself so, but there was nothing he could say to make it any better. "What do you plan on doing with her?"

"As I promised her," Optimus answered slowly. "I vowed we would be together, and that is just what will happen. I will take her with me, wherever I go. Call that grief, even insanity, but I will not lose what little I have now of her. But first…I must take her body to repairs."

"I do not think Ratchet could bum out every dent and…"

"I wasn't talking about Ratchet."

"Who were you talking about?"

"My old mentor. Alpha Trion."

That was exactly what Optimus Prime did. He took Amira's broken body to his old friend and teacher, knowing he had the technology to restore her—at least, only physically. The wiser, older Cybertronian had sensed Optimus's arrival and was waiting for him outside of his workstation, his optics weighed with pity as he set eyes on the child.

"So…the rumors are true," Trion whispered.

Optimus stopped a few feet in front of his teacher, trying to look him straight in the eye. "Alpha Trion…I request for you…to restore Amira's body back to perfect condition…as if nothing had ever happened to her. Please…"

Alpha Trion carefully took the fragile being's husk and laid it on a berth. He headed for a keypad and typed in the proper codes and information. Amira's body was scanned, and then slowly pulled into a large cylinder, where her body would be repaired. Alpha Trion turned to Optimus, who was sitting against the wall, hanging his head. Slowly, he approached the Prime and rested a hand on his head.

"I will not waste your time with apologies. You have no doubt heard enough."

"Indeed…" Optimus grumbled.

"But, Optimus," Trion continued, "to tell you the truth, I should be the one feeling pity instead of you."

Optimus raised his head. "What do you mean?"

"Because…I was the one who built her."

Optimus's optics widened; now things he had questioned before made sense. The reason Amira had no record of ever being born was because she wasn't born—she was built. This also answered the question as to how she had no experience or interaction with love and care right after being created, like a birthed sparkling. Alpha Trion told him he gave Amira the programming to be a soldier that would activate on her own command, equipped her with weapons, and then had her physically made.

Optimus was disgusted by this. "How could you?" he asked, getting to his feet. "How could you do that to a child?"

"Because I was told to, Optimus. By Primus, himself." Optimus looked at him with disbelief. "Primus came to me in a dream one night years ago, and he told me to build a sparkling, who would grow to be a child soldier. Believe me, I retaliated, not wanting to do such unspeakable things, but he told me it had to be done. And Optimus, you know if things are meant to be done, then they are meant for a greater purpose."

"So…you are telling me, you built Amira, knowing this day would come and she would die? You call that a greater purpose?"

"Listen to me, my student," Alpha Trion spoke sharply. "Primus told me of a prophecy, involving a child of Cybertron, and a child of an alien planet. He told me in Amira's death would this innocent child live. And she will need you to tend to her."

Optimus was confused; how would Amira's body aid this child? His mind-processor ached too much for him to focus. "If that is so, then what am I supposed to do?"

Alpha Trion rested a hand on the younger Autobot's arm. "The child is not yet born, but will be in a few years. The planet she will live on is known as Earth, many light-years away from here. Many events lay ahead of this child. You must leave for Earth immediately."

"What makes this child so important, Alpha Trion?" Optimus asked.

"Tragedy will befall her, by the hands of the Decepticons."

"Megatron knows of this Earth child as well?"

"He will, once he learns of your journey to Earth. Which is why you must leave as soon as possible. Take a few of your men with you. There are plenty of resources, including Energon, on planet Earth, and it is a place for refuge. Use that as an excuse."

Optimus was still unsure of all this. What did some alien child have to do with him? He perked up when the reparation device finished and hummed loudly. Amira's body was slipped back onto the berth in perfect condition. Not a single scrape or wound could be seen, and her arm was reattached. Alpha Trion handed her to the Prime; as Optimus turned to leave, he asked, "Optimus. If it was possible…would you want to bring Amira back to life?"

Optimus thought long and hard about such a question, glancing down at Amira. She still wore that smile on her face plate. It haunted him, and he slowly brought the corners of her lips down. "No," he answered. "As much as I would love to have her alive again, I do not want Amira to be further involved in this war. I would rather have her rest in peace than endure our hardships."

"So be it," Alpha Trion said, "but wasn't it you yourself who said, 'We are all involved, nonetheless'?"

Optimus slightly growled, and then left the room without another word.

He did exactly as Alpha Trion instructed him, despite how daft it sounded. He told his Autobots he discovered a planet of refuge and plentiful resources. He required a small army to join him on his journey to this planet Earth; Optimus selected Ratchet and Bumblebee to join him, both accepted with no hesitation. A day before they took off, a Wrecker by the name of Bulkhead had heard of Optimus's ordeal and wanted to come along as well, which Optimus allowed. The Prime left Ultra Magnus in charge to handle things on Cybertron, and to evacuate everyone if things became dire. The four Autobots boarded their aircraft and launched into the sky, heading towards their destination. Optimus held Amira's husk in his lap as he manned the controls.

Unfortunately, as Alpha Trion predicted, Laserbeak had been deployed to spy on them and delivered the news to Megatron. The tyrant wanted to be sure the Decepticons got to this alien world before Optimus Prime to steal its Energon and to destroy this prophesized child, so when he launched his warship to go after them, he attacked their ship. Knowing their vessel was no match against the mighty warship, the Autobot ship was heavily damaged, delaying their arrival to Earth by another year. By the time they had arrived and set up their base in a missile silo hidden in the desert of Jasper, Nevada, the Earth child had indeed already been born and was just a few years old—a small girl, whose name resembled an Earth flower. Six months later, the Autobots detected Decepticon signals and hurried to evacuate, but by the time they had arrived it was too late. They had heard the news that one of the child's caretakers had been killed, and the girl had been delivered to the hospital.

Hearing this, Alpha Trion's words rang in Optimus's audio receptors. He now understood what his former mentor had meant. He realized how desperate the Decepticons were to get to this girl and how much she needed protection. But what still puzzled him at the time was why Amira's body played an important part in this. He wouldn't know until a few years later, when the girl loses her other caretaker, and then her humanity.

Thinking it over, it still baffled at how much Optimus thought so little of the child's sake when he was first told of this from Alpha Trion, when now he already thought of her as his very own. He vowed, even if it killed him, he would not let any harm befall the little flower who blossomed into his life and spark.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS PEOPLE! Now, we will return to the present in the next chapter! ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: return to the present; Lily still adjusts to her robot form, and she continues to disobey Optimus's orders.  
**

**~~This chapter is rated T for mild material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~PART THREE~**

**~Chapter Eleven: Disobedience~ **

Optimus had a dream that Alpha Trion visited him once again. They were standing in the middle of his laboratory back on Cybertron, the corners of the room dark and blurry. Silence stood between them for a moment, until Alpha Trion spoke first, speaking without moving his mouth.

"I see you now fully understand," he said.

"I do," Optimus nodded. "I understand how Amira's death had in fact saved Lily's life, and how the two of them are linked. I feel so selfish for thinking so little of Lily when I did…"

"That is all in the past, my student," Alpha Trion reminded him. "Now, you must focus on the present and the future. With Lily now in Amira's body, she will need great assistance adjusting to this change."

"She will never become a warrior," Optimus declared. "She will never face battle. I will not make the same mistake again. I vow to do all that I can for her. I can only hope Lily does not discover the power her body possesses."

"Only time will tell. On a further note, you and the child are both lucky, Optimus. Not everyone has a second chance at being a sire."

Optimus lowered his gaze, taking his former mentors words deeply. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was back in his private quarters, awake from recharge. He looked around and saw everything was still the same, and then he glanced down to his lower left. Lily was fast asleep beside him, slightly curled inward, breathing softly and soundly. Ever since she became an Autobot a week ago, she had been sleeping with him at night. Knowing she was in his presence, Lily hadn't had any nightmares or night terrors. Of course, the berth wasn't big enough for the both of them; Optimus made a mental note to ask Ratchet if he could build a smaller one for Lily.

Optimus had been able to feel at ease knowing Lily had begun to adjust to her new form. She couldn't quite walk yet; she was still learning to control her legs and had to crawl around most of the time. She claimed to feel like an infant.

He couldn't help but remember when Amira would lay with him while she slept, smiling sadly at the memory. He began to realize just how much Lily reminded him of Amira, how many similarities they shared. They even almost shared the same fate. But this time, it would be different. He would not let any harm come to Lily, ever again. He gave Lily's head a little pet, kissed it, and then rolled onto his side towards her, eventually falling back into recharge.

* * *

Not long after Lily's transformation, the Autobots had to return to battle. Ratchet had discovered another Energon spike, undoubtedly caused by being unearthed. Optimus led his teammates through the ground bridge while Lily had to remain with Ratchet for her safety. They stepped out of the bridge and into a valley, at the base of a tall mountain. They noticed a giant hole drilled into the base.

"Well, we found our entrance," said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee approached the entrance, cautiously peering inside. _**"I can hear the drills, Optimus, sir. They can't be too far ahead," **_he bleeped.

"Remain cautious, Autobots," their leader ordered and armed himself. "They may have guards posing as eyes in the back of their heads." He led his teammates in, his blasters loaded and ready for action when it came. The further they ventured into the cave, the louder the sound of drilling became. Not long, they spotted light, and the drilling stopped.

"Must have reached their destination," Bulkhead muttered.

Very carefully they hid behind boulders near the entrance and spied inside. The pathway led to a massive cavern with Energon crystals growing from beneath; the ground level had the most amount of Energon, and the quantity of it lessened the higher one went up the mountain.

"_**Seems like they've hit the mother lode," **_Bee chirped quietly.

"Now all we have to do is make it ours," Bulkhead added.

Optimus signaled them to be silent as he looked around and searched each of the different levels for Megatron, but he found his second in command instead giving the orders for this operation.

"Work faster!" Starscream ordered. "We must harvest this Energon before the Autobots arrive; if they seize it, Megatron will have all of our heads!"

"_**Where is Megatron?" **_Bee whirred.

"Yeah, why isn't the boss himself not down here?" the Wrecker asked, but never received an answer.

"With this much Energon," Starscream resumed, talking to himself, "we will be able to blow the Autobots beyond smithereens!"

"But sir, what if the Autobots do discover us and attack?" asked a Vehicon.

"No matter. They will be too busy mourning over their failure to protect a certain vermin."

The Autobots exchanged glances at one another, knowing the truth regarding said "vermin", though were loathsome of the Decepticons using such cruel words for reference. But they decided to keep their secret to themselves.

However, a Decepticon spotted the enemy. "Commander Starscream! It's the Autobots!" At the alarm, most of the Decepticons ceased drilling or carting and opened fire.

"Get them! Destroy them!" Starscream ordered. "The rest of you! Get the Energon to the ship!" While a majority of the troops fended off the Autobots the rest toted carts full of raw Energon into a shaft that led straight to the ship.

The Autobots came out of hiding and split up; Bulkhead and Bumblebee would provide Optimus cover while he gathered as much Energon as he could. While he collected Energon, the Prime received a message via comm. link. It was Ratchet.

**:: Optimus! We have a problem! :: **

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. From the corner of his optics he saw something crouched behind the rock the Autobots used for cover. He growled a sigh. "Never mind. I know now." Behind the rock, crouched down and peeking out, was little Lily. She watched the onslaught with frowning optics, but she wasn't watching the fight. She was looking straight at Starscream, hatred visible in her optics. Optimus knew exactly why she followed them again; but what aggravated him was the fact that she would consider doing it again, even after what happened before. Was she that determined to meet her mother's killer?

She didn't notice Optimus staring at her. "How did you let her follow us again?" he asked Ratchet.

"I couldn't have!" Ratchet replied, pacing around the main hangar and gawking at the ground bridge. "I closed the bridge right after you left! She couldn't have followed you!"

"We will discuss more of this later." Optimus then contacted the rest of his teammates. "Keep going, you two. We must obtain as much Energon as possible, and ensure Lily's survival."

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked, shocked. "Did she follow us, again?!"

"_**Keep it down!" **_Bee trilled. _**"We can't let the Decepticons know." **_

From her hiding place, Lily watched the fighting continue between her Autobot friends and the Decepticons. But she constantly shifted her gaze to Starscream and growled. She felt enraged and frightened simultaneously as memories of what happened to her mama pounded in her head. She kept repeating the same word in her head over and over:

_Unforgivable…unforgivable…_

Once Optimus loaded enough Energon into his arms, he ordered the others to keep covering him as he delivered it to his trailer. As he headed for the tunnel, he hovered directly above Lily. She was startled by being discovered and looked up to him, seeing his narrow optics, filled with anger and disappointment, glaring at her. They locked eyes for a moment before she hung her head, pigtails drooping over her shoulders. He picked her up with his free hand and took off down the tunnel. He felt Lily wriggle to peek over his shoulder, feeling a twinge of fire coming from her spark.

As they make it outside, Optimus headed for his trailer and deposited the Energon, still cradling Lily. Then they heard a loud explosion and felt the earth beneath their feet shake as Bumblebee and Bulkhead sped outside, a blast of blue rocketing out of the tunnel. The two had fired at the Energon, causing it to ignite and destroy the mine. Optimus looked up to see the Decepticons retreat in the warship.

After they had fled, Optimus commed Ratchet and requested a groundbridge to the tunnel of their base so he could deliver the Energon inside. The medic did so, and Optimus backed up his trailer at the mouth of the tunnel, opening it. While Bumblebee and Bulkhead carried it in, Optimus went ahead and drove into the main hangar, Lily sitting in the back. She hopped down without a word as he transformed and was about to head to Optimus's quarters when he spoke.

"Lily, stay right where you are," he said with a strict, fatherly tone. Lily stopped, her head hung and hands clenched into loose fists. The scout and Wrecker entered with the last of the Energon, stopping to listen. "What were you thinking, following us a third time? You could have been severely injured if the Decepticons found you!"

"If I may add on," Ratchet said, "how did you get past me? I was watching the bridge the entire time until I closed it. Care to explain that?" Lily remained silent, but she slowly rose a hand up to her chest, where a small pink crest sat at the base of her neck. She pressed it, and she became invisible before their eyes.

"What in the…?!" Bulkhead gasped.

"An invisibility cloak?" Ratchet was just as baffled; then he wondered, _Was this also a part of Amira's programming to fight? Being able to fight and sneak about unseen? _"How did you discover you could do this?"

Lily softly mumbled, "Found out on my own by accident …"

"Well, you will not be doing it again," Optimus stated. "One way or another, that ability will be disabled so you can no longer use it to follow us. Why would you even consider following us after what the Decepticons did to you? Are you wanting them to inflict more damage? Answer me, Lily!"

She didn't reply, only her pigtails twitched angrily.

Optimus, frustrated by her silence, sighed exasperatedly. "I tell you to stay at the base where you are safe, and you disobey me for a third time. That is unacceptable, Lily. I am very disappointed in you. I thought you knew better."

Lily sharply gasped as a distant, familiar voice repeated those same words in her head—

_I thought you knew better…!_

She suddenly collapsed to the floor gripping her helm, and she began screaming and crying. Everyone backed up a bit, caught off guard by her abrupt panic. "_AAAAAAAH! PAAAPAAAA!_" she wailed. "_PAAAAAAPAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAA!_"

Optimus sighed and went to pick her up, cradling her as she fussed and screamed. She was missing her papa, and no doubt having flashbacks of that dreadful night a few weeks ago. He sent warm impulses to her through their bond in attempts to calm her down. "Come now, Lily, relax," he said gently. "It's alright…"

"_NOOOO! NO IT IS NOT!_" Lily cried, trying to ignore the comforting feeling he was trying to give her. She wanted to be upset, to get what she could out of her system. "_I WANT PAPA! I WANT MY PAPA BACK, NOW! I WANT HIM, AND I WANT MAMAAAA!_"

Optimus slightly leaned his head against hers. "You miss them," he mumbled to her. "You miss them and want them with you. I know. Believe me, I know."

Lily thrashed free of his grip and stumbled to the floor, still not able to walk properly yet. She glared at him as tears streamed down her face. "_NO, STOP IT! STOP ACTING YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS BECAUSE YOU DON'T!_"

"Lily, I know you are angry because of what has happened," he said, "and I understand your want of revenge."

"_SHUT UP! NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! HOW COULD YOU?!_" With that, she raced and stumbled to the elevator, heading for the surface.

"Lily, wait!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Let her be," Optimus ordered as he rose to his feet. "Give her time to calm down. In a little while, I will join her and have a talk with her. It is time she knew."

"Do you feel comfortable talking about it?" Ratchet asked.

Prime wore a melancholic smile. "I appreciate your concern, old friend. But it must be told in order for her to learn that I do understand her pain. She needs to know Amira's story."


	13. Chapter 12

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: in order to get Lily to understand, Optimus shares with her the melancholic tale of her Autobot body's origins. Along the way, the two discover how they can treat the wounds that have never healed with the losses of their loved ones.**

**~~This chapter is rated T for mild material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~PART THREE~**

**~Chapter Twelve: A Second Chance~ **

As expected, Lily never came down. She remained on the surface of the base until nightfall. Optimus sighed, finally deciding now was the time to make his move. While waiting for Lily to hopefully come down on her own, he thought of how to tell his story the least painful way possible. But he felt he was kidding himself by doing so.

As night fell, he stepped into the elevator and headed up for the surface. He found Lily near the edge, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and hiding her face in her lap. She looked so tiny, even as an Autobot, in such a position. She was motionless, like her body was locked. She almost seemed unaware of his presence until he approached and sat behind her.

"What do you want…?" she murmured dully.

"To make sure you are alright," Optimus replied, crossing his legs. "I had hoped you would calm down and return inside on your own. But seeing you have not, I decided to come up and get you."

"I don't wanna go back inside," Lily grumbled.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"There must be another reason, Lily."

"There isn't, okay?! Now leave me alone!"

Optimus sighed and leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees. "Lily," he spoke softly, "are you alright?" By the way her body began to tremble, he could see her dam was beginning to crack once more.

"Alright…?" she hissed. "Am I _alright_?!" She jumped to her feet and spun towards him, finally exploding as Energon tears streamed down her face. "My life is _ruined_! Those stupid Decepticons have taken _everything_ away from me! First my home, then my family, and now my humanity, too?! I'm a walking, talking robot now and I have to live in this stupid body for the rest of my life and you think I'm _alright_?!" Unable to force her feelings back anymore, she flopped to her knees, pressed her palms against her optics and uncontrollably began to cry, ranging from hiccups to full-blown wails.

While he had intentionally had himself sit back and allow her to vent her emotions out, Optimus had seen enough at this point. He reached out, scooped her up, and pulled her into his lap, into a comforting hug. He imagined the change would be a major turning point in her life, especially based on her initial reaction when she awoke. But how could he have been foolish to not see how heavily it truly affected her? They were bounded through their sparks. How could he not sense her internal agony? Unless she had a skill at concealing as great as he did, he should have been able to feel anything that was wrong. Reminded that they had a link, Optimus began emanating warm, comforting pulses to Lily, in hopes of calming her down.

"Why?!" Lily cried. "Why did this happen?! What did I do to deserve this?! What did my mama and papa do?! They were…they were only protecting me!"

Optimus resumed comforting her the best he could; meanwhile, he was debating if it was time she knew of the secret he kept hidden from even his teammates. He eventually made up his mind; since he was going to tell her of Amira, he felt she deserved to know now.

"I am only able to offer condolences for what has happened to your parents, Lily," he began, "however…I have known of their deaths for many years."

Lily jolted at this and looked up to him. "W-What…?"

"A mentor of mine foretold a prophecy that an alien child would become one of us, and said child would endure hardships and suffering caused by the Decepticons. While he was not specific on what those would be, by the time I knew, it was too late. Your mother was already gone, and the prophecy was in motion. Not long after, we introduced ourselves to your father."

Lily's wet optics widened. "H-He knew about you…?"

"Yes, and he swore not to reveal our identities to you for your safety," Optimus explained. "Your country's military visited him at home while you were still in the hospital and brought him to our headquarters, here. I told him of the prophecy, as well as who was responsible for your mother's murder, and offered your family protection. He had the same reaction as Agent Fowler; he was reluctant and difficult to persuade. However, he accepted our help. We made sure you were healthy and safe, watching you at school or at the park, even circling the neighborhood at night."

At that moment, Lily recalled seeing those three same vehicles passing her house, the park, and her school; it began to make sense. Then, Optimus continued.

"Then, one day," he said, "your father came to me and demanded I keep a secret and promise him something."

"What was it…?" Lily asked, finally managing to calm down.

"He wanted me to promise…that if anything was to happen to him, I would take care of you and protect you, no matter the cost. That is why I took you in without question. We all pretended to not know who you are to make you feel more comfortable around us, rather than know we've been watching over you since the day you lost your mother. I didn't tell the others because I knew they would object." Optimus looked upon her with a determined look in his eyes. "And I will hold that promise, for however long I have to."

Lily gazed at him, then blinked sadly, lowering her head.

Optimus sighed, looking to the sky. Part one was over; time for the harder bit.

"Lily," he said, "you can fight with me about this as much as you want, but I mean it when I say I understand your pain."

Lily squirmed uncomfortably. "How could you…?" she grumbled.

"Where do you think your body came from?" he asked. Lily stopped wriggling, as if his question had never even come to her mind before. "I will tell you this: it was not built by Ratchet. It was created back on Cybertron, years and years ago. Your body…had a previous owner."

"It did?" she asked, a shocked look on her face, then she looked at her hands.

"Yes, it did," Optimus nodded, swallowing a little before he added on. "It belonged to a youngling orphan named Amira. She had no sires because she wasn't born, but built in a laboratory. I saw potential in her to one day become a skilled warrior, and I adopted her to train her, and give her a home. However, by adopting her, she began to call me her sire. Everyone else was against my decision, yet they went along with it. They proceeded to tease me about it, too."

"They did…?" Lily asked, managing a tiny giggle.

"Indeed," he said. "Amira was the opposite of you, Lily. She had never spoken a word, nor expressed emotion, her whole life. But that changed the more she and I bonded. I held her as she cried for the first time in her life, and it was all over a doll she was deeply passionate about. As her emotions surfaced, so did her capabilities. However…one day…"

"What?" said Lily.

Optimus sighed. He didn't want to keep reliving the past, but he knew Lily had to know in order for her to understand. He swallowed again and pressed on. "One day, Megatron knew of Amira's existence and sought to destroy her. I did what I could to refrain Amira from following us onto the battlefield, but she was determined to keep me safe…so I could…"

"Could what?"

"So I could keep a promise I made her," he forced out, hoping Lily didn't catch the croak in his voice, "that we would always be together. But…our roles should have been reversed. I was supposed to be protecting her, but I was too weak and wounded to stop what happened next."

"What happened, Optimus?"

Optimus looked to her after a moment. "In order for you to function in your body, its previous owner needs to no longer function." Lily gasped as she understood his meaning. He looked away again. "I can still see what she looked like on that berth…so helpless and injured. I couldn't do anything about it. I blathered on about saying that she would leave the hospital healthy and happy that I…I failed to notice she had already…"

Lily felt a powerful throb in her spark, and tears resurfaced in her optics. "Y…You never h-had the chance to tell her you love her…" She then remembered the private talk they had, when Optimus told her that her parents loved her more than she realized. She remembered that small glimmer of light sliding down his face plate. She gasped as she saw that same glistening light and clung to him tightly.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Don't cry!"

Optimus perked as familiar words peered into his mind.

_Don't cry, sire…_

He managed a melancholic smile and looked down to Lily. "I'm alright," he said. "You do not need to worry about me."

"But I was wrong!" Lily cried. "You lost your daughter like I lost my family! You said you understood but I kept saying you didn't! I…I'm sorry…!"

Optimus smiled softly, pleased that she finally understood, yet a bit down that he had to relive such a dark event in his life. He looked to her again when she spoke once more.

"Optimus…are you sad when you think of Amira?"

"I am sometimes, yes," he admitted. "But it also makes me happy, thinking of the good moments we had together. But why do you ask?"

Lily sniffled as she slowly crawled out of his lap and stood, facing towards him. "Because…you must also remember that she is always in your spark"—she tapped her chest, and then the side of her head—"and in your memories. No matter what." She walked over and squeezed his massive hand. "A-And Amira wouldn't want you to hold onto the past. She'd want you to move on, even though…it's hard to. She knows there's no way to change what happened…but she wouldn't want that to stop you now…would she?" She forced a smile onto her face, trying to keep it from quivering.

Optimus blinked at her, then smiled warmly. He commended her for bravely citing her father's words to cheer him up. He gently pulled her back into his lap and hugged her. "Thank you, Lily. You are right." At this moment, realization dawned on him. "You know, Lily," he added, "I have come to a realization that we have much in common. You and I have both lost someone we love dearly, and we desire to have someone to love again. And do you know what?"

"What?" Lily asked.

He raised his arms and folded them beneath her, cradling her. "I feel that we can resolve those troubles…together."

Lily at first had no idea what he meant, but something in his wet, comforting optics hinted her of something pleasant, something she had wanted for the longest time. She blinked tears and quivered a smile, and she leapt up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hand upon her back, holding her close. Never, in both of their lives, had they felt so at peace. Their bond was flooded with warm, hug-like feelings, and they soon relaxed in each other's arms.

After a moment, Optimus brought Lily back down into his arms and cradled her. "I know this is a huge transition in your life," he told her, "but know that we will help you through this however we can." He brushed a finger along her cheek to wipe away her tears, and she smiled, loosely grabbing it. "Are you ready to head inside?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I am…Papa…"

"Me, too."

Optimus carried her onto the platform and they were lowered back into their base. The doors open and they entered the main hangar, where everyone else was waiting. As the two entered, the others noticed Lily had fallen asleep in his arms with a smile on her face while snuggling his chest.

"Are you two alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Everything is fine now, Ratchet," the Prime answered.

"Did you tell her?" said Bulkhead.

"I did. And now she knows."

"_**And everything is alright now between you two?" **_Bumblebee clicked.

"That is correct, Bumblebee," Optimus said. "But, if you will all excuse me, I am feeling a little tired, so I am going to turn in early for the night rest with Lily."

After his pardon, he headed for his private quarters and laid down on his berth, placing Lily on his chest. He stared at the ceiling and smiled as he recalled his moments with his mentor. Alpha Trion was right; by losing one life, he managed to save another. Amira's sacrifice enabled both him and Lily to have a second chance.

Lily was Optimus's second chance at having a daughter to care for, he was Lily's second chance at having a father to love on.

* * *

**A/N: FEEEEELZ! **


	14. Chapter 13 (RE-UPLOADED)

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: two strange signals are appearing on the monitor one day, and everyone—except Optimus, of course—is excited about it. How will they react and interact with their smallest member?  
**

**~~This chapter is rated T for mild material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~PART THREE~**

**~Chapter Thirteen: The New Arrivals~ **

What started out as a normal, quiet morning soon became an eventful one, for Team Prime was about to have some new, unexpected guests. It started while Lily was learning how to walk properly. After almost two weeks of crawling around like a baby, she was ready to try and make her first successful steps as an Autobot. Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched to encourage her while Optimus stood by in case she fell—again.

"That's it, Lily," said Bulkhead. "Just one baby step at a time."

"_**Li-ly! Li-ly!" **_Bumblebee buzzed in a chant.

The small Autobot wore a look of determination as she strived to steady her shaky legs and shifted one foot forward after the other. She had her arms out to keep herself balance, like an acrobat on a tightrope. Occasionally she wobbled and flailed her arms a bit, worried she would fall. Her goal was to at least make it to the middle of the base. The further she ventured, the more Optimus followed so he would be ready to catch her.

"Slow and steady, Lily," he said.

The youngling giggled. "I'm not a tortoise, Papa."

"I am aware, but such advice appeals to your present situation. No need to rush."

Ratchet soon walked in to grab a few tools, eyeing what was going on around him. "Look, Uncle Ratchet!" Lily exclaimed. "See how good I'm doing!"

The medic blushed. "U-Uncle?"

Bulkhead laughed. "She's been calling me uncle, too," he informed the stunned Ratchet. "Same with Bee being called her big brother. It's nice, though. Makes you feel more part of the family."

Ratchet gave that a little thought; he never recalled Amira calling him, or anyone, uncle before. Bulkhead was right. It did feel nice. Ratchet smiled, then remembered what Lily said. "Yes, Lily, you are doing excellent. Keep at it and soon you'll be running. But hopefully not _running off anywhere_."

Suddenly, the monitor sounded and flashed, startling Lily and causing her to fall back. "Aw!" she pouted as Optimus scooped her up. "I was doing so good, too!"

"_**What's going on?" Bumblebee chirped. **_

Ratchet headed for the monitor. As he pulled up the map, his optics widened as two Autobot insignias blipped. "It's picked up two Autobot energy signatures!"

Everyone was excited—except Optimus of course; he just appeared relieved and content. Bulkhead cheered and pumped fists, and Bumblebee flapped his door wings with glee. Lily was a bit nervous, however. Two new Autobots? She had only been an Autobot for a couple weeks, and still adjusting. She wasn't sure she was ready to meet new faces. Would they confuse her for her body's previous owner?

Ratchet activated the groundbridge, and the others piled up in front. "Go on and bring our new arrivals here. The more players we have on our team, the greater our chances of winning this cursed war!"

Of course, Optimus took the lead through the bridge, Bulkhead and Bumblebee right behind him. Lily tried not to squirm anxiously in her papa's arms, and tried to appear as excited as the others, but the Autobots she first met were the only ones she knew best and grew to love. How would she know if she would get along with these new arrivals?

As they left the bridge, the Autobots stepped into a desert, where they discovered the new Autobots. Lily saw one was a buff-looking red mech with greenish-blue optics and horns on his helm. The other was a slim, small female Autobot with dark blue armor. She seemed a bit interested that there would be another girl on the team. The second they saw Optimus, they straightened up to show respect.

"Optimus Prime, sir," said the female Autobot. "Please to meet you in person." The Prime nodded his head, and they relaxed. "My name is Arcee, sir."

"Cliffjumper, sir," said the mech.

"Arcee, Cliffjumper, welcome to Earth, and to Team Prime," Optimus said.

Arcee spotted the familiar scout and went to greet him, and the big lug with him. Cliffjumper noticed Lily and smiled, approaching her. "Who's this little beauty?" he asked, leaning in. Lily became shy and hid her face in Optimus's chest plating. He laughed and leaned back again. "Got a shy one, don't you, sir?"

"Lily likes taking time to adjust to new faces," the Prime informed.

"Lily, huh? I've never heard a name like that back on Cybertron."

"That is because Lily is not from Cybertron. It is a long story, which I shall explain at a later time."

"Right. Well, she's a cutie. I didn't know you had a sparkling of your own."

"Like I said, it is a long story."

Optimus called for a bridge, and while they waited, Bulkhead got a bit excited for new team members and failed to see the power lines. His sparked, jolted dance caused Cliffjumper and Bumblebee to collapse with laughter until Arcee freed the poor big guy. Lily wanted to say it wasn't funny, but she felt if she said anything she would start laughing, too. Plus, she was still shy.

A bridge appeared and Optimus led everyone back to their secret base. Ratchet was pleased to meet them and showed them around to help them know their way around, as well as give them any needed information about Earth. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed, assisting the medic. Optimus and Lily watched them go down the hall.

"They seem nice," Lily mumbled aloud.

"I have heard of these two," said Optimus. "They are both war heroes, in physical strength and of spark. They will become important members of Team Prime."

"I don't think Arcee likes me. She didn't even look at me."

"These things take time, Lily. Be patient."

"You make it sound easy, Papa!" Lily whined, causing the Prime to chuckle.

Once Arcee and Cliffjumper made themselves at home, they went about and did their own thing. Cliffjumper saw Lily playing with Bumblebee and invited himself in. "Mind if I join you?" Lily shyly blinked at him, then scooted over. "So, what game are you two playing?" When Lily was too shy to answer, Bee bleeped to him. "Pat-a-cake? Never heard of that game back home."

"Humans play it…" Lily mumbled.

"Oh. And you picked it up from the humans?"

"N…No, I…I once was…"

Bumblebee could see Lily starting to become upset and scooped her into his lap. Noticing the confusion on Cliffjumper's face plate, he briefly buzzed him an explanation.

"Whoa…" Cliffjumper's optics widened. "I never even knew it was possible. You used to be human?"

Lily shakily nodded as she buried her face in Bee's chest.

"Gee, that has to be rough. But you know what?"

"What?" Lily asked softly.

"You're really brave," he said, "being able to cope with it as easily as you are."

"But it's not easy. I've only been one a few weeks and I'm still learning how to walk. Watch." She demonstrated her current walking abilities, wobbling and flailing her arms before flopping onto her behind. "See? I'm still no good."

"Well, I'm sure it just takes a bit more time. Just gotta believe in yourself. I believe in you, Lily."

"You do?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lily smiled and crawled into Cliffjumper's lap, hugging him around his abdomen. He chuckled and patted her back. "So, why not show me how to play this pat-a-cake game?"

While Lily and Bumblebee demonstrated, Arcee stood with the others, watching. "I've never seen him act like so much a child," she wondered aloud.

"I think it's good Lily has a new playmate," said Bulkhead. "The more friends she has the better. You should get a chance to meet her as well."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I'm not so good with younglings. No offense, Optimus."

"None taken."

"Have you ever handled a youngling?" Bulkhead asked.

"Precisely my point," Arcee said.

"Well, you won't have any experience until you try."

"I also don't exactly make a good first impression. And I don't really have the patience."

"Lily can be a bit of a handful," said Optimus, "but she is a good kid; before and throughout her time with us, she's endured a great deal of tragedy. But steadily, she is recovering, through experience and support."

"Besides, she needs a mother figure around," Bulkhead added. "Trust me."

Arcee sighed and looked to her partner and two youngest Autobots on the team, laughing and chirping and clapping their hands. She eyed Lily, looking so happy and full of life; she wondered what hidden scars were burdened inside such a small femmling.

Later that evening, while Lily was resuming her practice of walking—or more so, waddling. She used the wall as support while roaming around the base. She heard commotion come from one of the private quarters and waddled to the doorway. She saw Arcee prepping her new room to make it feel more comfortable for her.

Arcee placed an Energon cube on her desk and wandered about, carrying data-pads. On the pads are photographs taken of her and of Cybertronians Lily did not recognize. There was one Arcee gazed at sadly, hugging it tightly and propping it up. Eyeing it, Lily saw Arcee and another mech smiling, like they were extremely close.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Her sudden voice startled Arcee as she spun to face the youngling, but she quickly became agitated. "Who's what?" she almost barked.

Lily pointed. "That mech. Who is he? You look so happy with him there, but you looked sad looking at the picture."

"Privacy. Which is something I would like to have. So run off somewhere else."

Lily tilted her head. "But I can't run yet. I'm still learning how to walk."

"You know what I meant."

The small Autobot then slumped her shoulders, and her pigtails sagged. "You don't like me, do you?" she tried to ask in her saddest voice. "It's okay…uncle Ratchet didn't like me for a while, either…"

The female Autobot's expression softened as she sighed and laid on her berth; although Lily was still very naïve and needed more lessons on personal space, she was still a child and Arcee could see she was feeling lonely and trying to make friends. "No, it's alright. And it's not that I dislike you," she said. "I just…have a harder time than most making friends. I'm not one everybody gets along with well."

Lily waddled closer to her, holding her arms out for balance. "I once thought the same about uncle Ratchet."

"Did you?"

Lily nodded with a smile. "He thought I was really annoying at first as a human, but then he—"

"Wait, slow down. As a what?" Arcee asked.

"Human."

"Human?"

"Yes."

"You were once human?"

"You have an echo in your room."

The femme shook her head in disbelief. "What in the world happened to you?"

Lily looked down, almost like she didn't want to explain. "W-Well…" she began, "what do _you_ think happened to me?"

Arcee frowned a little as she examined Lily from top to bottom. "Probably…an accident?" she hypothesized. Lily nodded. "Alright. And, your life was in danger, so your mind was placed into this body."

"Yes, that's it."

"That's rough."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you have family as a human?" Arcee asked. Lily looked a little nervous at the question; then she appeared ready to cry. "I-It's okay, you don't have to talk about it!" Arcee said quickly, not wanting the little Autobot to become upset.

Lily sniffed and rubbed her wet optics. "I always get sad thinking of my mama and papa…" she whimpered.

Arcee smiled with pity; she could relate to the child, feeling melancholic when thinking of someone who has passed. With that in mind, she looked at the photo of the mech and saddened.

"What's his name?" Lily asked as she climbed onto Arcee's berth.

"Tailgate."

"That's a nice name. What happened to him?"

"Something…terrible."

"Oh…" Lily looked away. "Terrible things happened to my mama and papa, too…" she said. "They were both…_murdered_…by the Decepticons." Lily choked on that word.

"How awful…"

"And Megatron took away my humanity. But, there's only one Decepticon I hate the most…"

"Who?" said Arcee.

Lily gritted her dental plates as she hissed the name, "Starscream."

Arcee sat up a little. "Starscream? That poor excuse of a Con?"

"You know him?"

"There isn't an Autobot who doesn't. He may be an utter fool, but he's as dangerous as he is unpredictable."

"I know…" Lily's voice quivered as she started to become upset again. "He killed my mama, r-right in front of me! And I hate him for that! I will always hate him! I hate him, hate him, _hate _him!"

Arcee rested a gentle hand on the youngling's shoulder. "Easy, Lily," she said calmly. "I understand having resentment towards someone who takes away what you care about most. But too much hatred is unhealthy. And you're too young to be thinking of revenge." Arcee was internally kicking herself in the head, for she was speaking of things even she herself needed to manage.

Lily leaned against Arcee, barely nuzzling her. She had only known her for a few moments and she already felt that this femme was worth talking to. She trusted Arcee enough to talk about her past without becoming too upset; perhaps it was because she, too, was a femme?

Arcee lost track of time, but realized it must have been a while since either of them had spoken because Lily had fallen asleep against her. She smiled, scooped the child into her arms, and returned her to Optimus.

* * *

"Go, Lily!"

"You can do it! Keep going!"

Autobot Lily wore a look of fierce determination as she practiced more on walking. She requested not to have help from Optimus so she could pick herself up and start again. Her new goal was to walk to each of the members of Team Prime. She lifted one foot and placed it in front of the other, finding the right balance.

"You've got this," said Bulkhead.

"_**You're doing so well!" **_Bumblebee chirped.

Lily slowly waddled her way to the middle of the base; she decided to go straight and headed for Ratchet. Carefully, she brought her arms down lower against her sides and made her way towards him. About halfway, she realized she had less trouble dealing with balance, and her pigtails fluttered. With an eager smile, she giggled and walked her way over to Ratchet, grabbing onto his leg.

"I did it! I walked to uncle Ratchet all by myself!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Hooray!" Cliffjumper cheered.

"Well done," Ratchet commended her and patted her helm. "Now, try and go to someone else."

Lily chose to go to Bulkhead next; she held her arms out to him and sped up her pace. When she was close enough, she latched onto his leg. Bulkhead chuckled and lifted her up. "Look at you, walking so good already!" Lily squealed a giggle, hugging his massive chest.

He sat her down and she headed for Bumblebee next. She tried running to him, stumbling a little, but she made it. She was scooped up and spun around, the scout congratulating her with happy trills and bleeps. Of course, such enthusiasm may have been hyperbolic, but it provided Lily with the confidence she needed to keep trying.

Then Lily headed for Cliffjumper across the room. When she reached him, he high-fived her and playfully tossed her in the air. Once she was set down, Lily raced for Arcee, hugging her. She gave her a beaming smile; Arcee, still not quite comfortable around those smaller than her, merely smiled back and patted her head. Now Lily needed to walk to Optimus.

Her papa was waiting in his quarters, wanting her to venture a greater distance. She walked slowly down the hall and towards the private quarters. She stepped over obstacles, which were various stacks of Energon cubes. She tripped over a few but managed to pick herself back up. When she reached the doorway leading to Optimus's room, she grabbed onto the threshold and peeked in. He was reading a data-pad while sitting on the edge of his berth. He perked up at the sound of her giggling and smiled. He sat down the pad, knelt onto the floor, and held out his arms. Lily eagerly raced towards him and leapt into his lap.

"Papa, Papa! Look at me! I just ran to you!" she said.

He chuckled while patting her head. "Yes, I see. Well done, Lily." Looking at her brightening smile, he remembered the looks of horror and fear when she first awoke as an Autobot, even when she was human. To smile so happily, she had come a long way from how her life with the Autobots started, and Optimus was proud of her for it.

However, none were prepared for what happened merely days after, and the disastrous events that followed.

* * *

**A/N: It's longer than the first version! XD **


	15. Chapter 14

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: Optimus's greatest fear is realized when a calm weekend soon became a distant nightmare brought to the present. **

**~~This chapter is rated T for some violence and sensitive material.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~PART THREE~**

**~Chapter Fourteen: The Nightmare Resurfaces~ **

It was Optimus's turn to suffer a nightmare; well, not exactly a nightmare, but it certainly wasn't a peaceful dream. He experienced the Autobots' fight in the Energon mine when Lily had followed them, but it had a different ending. Rather than get away with her, he failed to reach Lily in time as Megatron unexpectedly swooped down and abducted her aboard the _Nemesis_. She screamed for his help, but he was helpless to save her. That was when he awoke with a start. He immediately looked to his side, and he was relieved to see Lily there, curled up and fast asleep. He lightly stroked her helm, stirring her.

"Papa…?" she murmured tiredly. "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing," Optimus told her, pulling her close to his lap. "Everything is alright. Go back to sleep, it's too early." Lily complied and rested her head in his lap, drifting off back into peaceful slumber. Optimus remained awake; what he saw, was it a vision from Alpha Trion? Was something similar about to happen? He held a firm, yet gentle grip around the little sleeping Autobot. The last thing he wanted was to have his offspring in the clutches of the Decepticons a second time.

The memory still plagued his mind into the following morning. Occasionally he glanced from the monitor over to Lily, who played with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. He watched her and zoned out so many times it caused Ratchet to worry. The medic pulled him aside into the hall to discuss what was running through Prime's head.

"I've noticed you are acting a bit antsy, Optimus, looking like you are lost in thought," he said. "What's troubling you?"

Optimus lowered his voice in order not to alert others. "Last night, I…had a dream of Lily being taken away, just like Amira. And I could not save her…" Ratchet listened. "I am unsure if it was a vision from Alpha Trion or if it was just my fears plaguing my thoughts while I slept, it could be anything. I am worried Megatron may soon discover Lily's existence."

"I see," Ratchet mumbled. "Well we shouldn't have to worry about her safety since she won't be following us anymore. Plus we have two new additions to the team to help protect her if she needs it. I think you are just acting like any normal sire; worrying about any possible, dangerous outcome. Even though it has only been a few weeks, you are concerned for her well being. I understand, none of us want to see history be rewritten. But if you spend your time fretting over it, it could lead to something unfortunate."

Optimus nodded, taking in Ratchet's advice. Perhaps he was overreacting, worried for nothing. He couldn't allow his thoughts to be clouded with fear and misfortune. He needed to be…optimistic. "I understand, Ratchet." He turned towards the main hangar at the sound of Lily squealing only to see the small Autobot being given a rocket ride by Cliffjumper. He smiled a little, seeing her so happy. He only hoped that smile would last forever.

Later that day, while Optimus went on patrol and the others were doing their own thing, Lily was bored out of her mind. She wanted to go outside, even if it was just for five minutes. But despite her complaints, Ratchet denied her requests to get a little fresh air—he even reminded her that Cybertronians didn't need to breathe. "Your safety is still a top priority. The Decepticons may currently believe you are deceased, but I do not want to risk the chance of them discovering otherwise."

"But I'm boooored!" Lily pouted, stamping her foot.

"Throwing a tantrum won't change my mind," Ratchet said.

Lily rattled her pigtails with frustration and folded her arms over her chest, huffing a loud "Humph!"

Then a miracle came when Arcee said she was going out for a drive. Lily raced to her and begged to go with her if it meant getting to go outside.

"Lily, the answer is no," Ratchet stated firmly. "It is too dangerous."

Arcee saw the tiny youngling sadden and frowned. "I don't see why not," she said. "She will be with me, and if any threats come near, I'll do all I can to protect her."

Ratchet stammered excuse after excuse until he was fresh out. He sighed exasperatedly and pinched the ridge between his optics. "If only I had Optimus's firmness," he muttered. "Fine, fine. She may go along with you. But Arcee, she is your responsibility out there in the open."

"Yes, Ratchet," the female two-wheeler said as Ratchet activated the groundbridge after setting random coordinates. Lily skipped through eagerly, Arcee quickly behind her, and they entered a vast, flat plain. Nothing but tall grass for miles in every direction. Lily was mesmerized by their surrounding and took off, giggling. "Lily, wait!" Arcee exclaimed and ran after her.

"I'm so happy to be outside!" Lily squealed and leapt around.

Arcee quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand, slowing her down. "We can't make too much of a scene. Besides, we are only going to be out here for a few minutes."

"Aw, only a few?" Lily pouted, pigtails drooping.

"Yes. And no cute looks are going to change my mind." Arcee paid no mind to the little one's whining and sat down in the grass, absorbing the scenery. "I must admit; I expected this planet to be a lot like the desert. But Earth has a lot more than I thought."

Lily plopped beside her. "I saw places like these in pictures," she said, running a hand through the grass, "but never got to see them in person." She looked at her hands and sighed, a little sad. "Being an Autobot, it makes things feel a little…smaller. I still haven't gotten used to it…"

"I am sure it will take some time for you to adjust completely," Arcee informed her. "Just like it will take Cliff and me some time to adjust to Earth." She petted Lily's helm, making the little one smile.

But their moment wouldn't last as Arcee's smile faded in a flash the second her audio receptors picked up a familiar sound. "Get down."

"What? Why?" Lily started to ask.

"Just do it!"

Lily crouched down as much as she could into the grass, trying to see what had Arcee on edge. Looking up at the sky, a sick feeling in her tank soon told her why.

"It's the _Nemesis_." They noticed a warship flying overhead, approaching their position. Lily whimpered and started to shake. "It's the Decepticon warship. No doubt Megatron and his goons are aboard." Then she spotted something and flinched sharply, putting an arm around Lily. "We need to get away from here, fast."

However, just as Arcee was preparing to call for an immediate groundbridge, the warship began firing laser cannon blasts straight at them, causing them to flee.

* * *

The Decepticons aboard the warship tirelessly scanned for any Energon spikes, but very little appeared in their current location. However, two findings intrigued them enough to summon their leader Megatron. He entered the main hangar of the ship and approached the monitor.

"What have you found?" the tyrant demanded.

"Two Autobot signals have been detected within our range, Lord Megatron," explained one Decepticon. "One is…most interesting."

"Quit your blathering and show them to me! Soundwave! Deploy Laserbeak!"

Soundwave obliged and deployed his companion to gather the footage Megatron wanted. The silent assassin then connected to Laserbeak's frequency and pulled up a live feed of what they had found. "A worthless female Autobot. I am surprised they still exist. You said there were two. Where is the second one?"

"There…" another Decepticon said shakily as Laserbeak zoomed in, focusing on what was behind Arcee.

Megatron was about to question his men's uneasiness as he noticed—and felt his spark run cold. "It cannot be…" His optics focused on the small, Autobot youngling whom he had last encountered many, many years ago. His right leg twitched at the cursed memory and he snarled. "How is this possible! That little nuisance was terminated long ago! Soundwave, I thought you made sure she would never activate again!?"

Soundwave, despite lacking a face to show expression, was just as bewildered.

The longer Megatron glared at the terrified youngling on the screen, the more incensed he became. "Bring her to me!" he roared. "I do not care what you do with the other one! Bring her to me! BRING ME AMIRA!"

* * *

Arcee carried Lily and ran as fast as she could to evade the Decepticons' attack. She knew the moment she spotted Laserbeak approaching they were in serious scrap. She tried several times to contact base but her chances were interrupted by the need to avoid being blasted to bits. With no place to hide for cover, they were sitting ducks. Lily shrieked and covered her audio receptors to block out the explosions, and the horrid memories trying to bubble back into her mind.

"Do what you want with the female Autobot!" Megatron growled. "But I want Amira brought to me alive, and unharmed! I wish to mangle and dismantle her myself!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted the Decepticons controlling the blasters.

Still trying to avoid being blasted to bits, Arcee raced across the plains carrying Lily. She could travel faster in her vehicle form, but Lily could not since she had no alt. mode. Plus the child was too large to ride her.

Both of them were launched into the air as a blast struck the ground too close to them. Lily screamed as they hit the ground, quickly becoming hysterical while beginning to curl into a ball. "MAMA! MAMA!"

"Shh, be quiet and stay still!" Arcee demanded. "Scrap. We can't hide anywhere. I need to get into contact with headquarters!"

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were chatting when Optimus returned from patrol. "Any signs of activity, sir?" asked the Wrecker.

"Not today," Optimus answered. Then he noticed it was rather quiet than usual, and Lily always ran to hug him as soon as he arrived. "Where is Lily?"

"_**We don't know, sir," **_Bumblebee bleeped.

"Haven't seen Arcee, either, not since she said she was heading out."

"Out where?"

"Didn't say."

Starting to worry, Optimus sought out Ratchet, visiting the medic's lab and asking if he had any information on the whereabouts of Lily and Arcee.

"Yes, they went out a short while ago," he replied.

Optimus tensed visibly. "You let Lily outside?" he said, raising his voice.

"I know how you must feel, but Arcee is with her. If Lily had a skilled Autobot with her, then she would be protected. I would never let her—!"

_**::RATCHET WE NEED AN IMMEDIATE GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!::**_

The Prime and Medic raced into the main hangar, joining Bumblebee and Bulkhead, seeing Arcee was sending an emergency signal.

"Arcee, what's wrong—?!"

_**::UNDER ATTACK! NEMESIS! NO COVER! BRIDGE, NOW!::**_

"They're under attack by the Nemesis and have nowhere to find cover," Bulkhead elongated Arcee's distressing cry.

"_**Open a bridge, Ratchet!"**_ Bumblebee buzzed anxiously.

"I can't pinpoint their precise coordinates if they are moving!" Ratchet grunted as he punched in keys, tracing Arcee and Lily's signals.

"Well, then open one in their area!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"I can't! If it is too far, then they won't make it!"

"Open the bridge," Optimus demanded. "Use the last coordinates it was set to. I'm going in to get them back."

"Optimus, we don't know what could be happening out there!" Ratchet stated.

"Exactly!"

_**::FRAG IT, RATCHET, OPEN A BRIDGE!:: **_Among Arcee's comm., the others could hear the explosions, and Lily screaming in the background. Optimus felt a deep throb in his spark and clenched his fists. Everyone then felt a sickening feeling in their fuel tanks as all of the noise stopped. No explosions, no screaming…nothing.

"Ratchet…"

Ratchet looked to the monitor. Arcee's signal was still…but Lily's had suddenly disappeared. "Arcee might be covering her," the Medic suggested, "to protect her. It's possible her signal might be overlapping Lily's." There was only one way to be certain.

Ratchet opened the groundbridge and entered the plains. They found Arcee injured, unconscious and sprawled out in the long grass. To Optimus's dismay, growing into horror, Lily was not with her. He looked up and saw the _Nemesis_ in the distance, flying away. He visibly began to tremble. Ratchet had the others carry Arcee to the sickbay back through the bridge, telling them they wouldn't be too far behind.

Once Bulkhead and Bumblebee were out of sight, Optimus collapsed to his knees in the grass. Ratchet went to his side, seeing tears barely beginning to develop in the Prime's tightly shut optics. He wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to fix this?

It was Optimus's worst fear brought to life.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, guys! Hope y'all like it anyway. :)  
**


	16. Chapter 15

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

* * *

**Summary: not only is Optimus worried for Lily's well being while in Megatron's grasp, but of what she may learn…**

**~~This chapter is rated T for some violence.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~PART THREE~**

**~Chapter Fifteen: Awakening~ **

Soundwave headed down the hall towards the _Nemesis's _main hangar, carrying the sobbing youngling in his tentacles, preparing to deliver her to Megatron. She was too upset to even attempt fighting back, so she hung limp in his grip as tears streamed down her flushed cheek plates. Holding the child brought back memories, to the day he fatally wounded Amira. He vividly remembered the look of terror on her face, how loud she screamed, how much she fought until the damage had been done. Despite everything, regardless of the strength Amira possessed, she was still a child. He had never taken the life of a child before; while he was loyal to the death to his Master, he never wanted to do it again. Soundwave was certain Megatron wanted to do the dirty deed himself, and that was fine. What was curious, though, was how did Amira become online again.

The youngling whimpered and hiccupped fearfully, trembling in his hold. He supposed Amira was afraid of him for what he had done in the past; it was understandable. He lightly swung her towards him and cradled her with his tentacles. She stopped crying to look up at him, blinking tears as she stared in his expressionless visor. She was puzzled, yet intrigued by his act of kindness. However, she looked at him like he was unfamiliar.

"W-Who are you…?" she asked meekly with a sniff.

Soundwave tilted his helm, just as puzzled. His only assumption was that death had affected her memory. But he didn't pay mind to it that much.

They entered the main hangar, where most of the Decepticon army had stationed, to come and see the youngling. They all shouted and taunted her, causing the youngling to whimper and hide against Soundwave's chest. The Cons spouted hateful words at the terrified youngling, who resumed weeping shakily. From the corner of her optics, she saw Megatron and Starscream standing on the bridge. She cried out and clung to Soundwave, hiding against him as much as she could.

Megatron held up a hand, and all of the shouting stopped. Only the youngling's crying was heard, but even that was ended at the sound of the tyrant's thundering voice. "SILENCE!" She gasped and was frozen stiff with fear. "Soundwave, set her down."

Soundwave did so, much to the child's dismay, not wanting him to go. She whimpered and tried to cling to him, but he pried her away, sat her on the ground, and backed away. The small one hugged herself and hung her head.

"Why so cowardly now?" asked Megatron. "You surely weren't so fearful when you severed my right leg. Why not stand up and show me that enraged power you possess?"

The youngling blinked, slightly raising her head. "S-Severed…? What are you…?"

"I do not know how you came back to the land of the living, Amira, but I can assure you, I will gratefully enjoy sending you back to the All-Spark with my bare hands."

"Amira…?" the youngling looked up. "But, I…"

Megatron's sneering grin turned into a frown. "What is this? Do you not recall anything? Look at me!" When she didn't, he forced her to look at him by grabbing her arm and hauling her up. She yelped and began to cry again. "Do you believe this is a game?! Do you dare mock me?!"

"No!" she wailed. "No, no!" When Starscream approached, she became hysterical and clung to Megatron for protection. "GO AWAY, GO AWAY!"

Starscream backed away, confused. Then in a flash, the reaction was suddenly familiar. "Master…"

"What is it?!" Seeing Starscream's expression and recalling the child's hysteria, his optics widened as he looked to the wailing youngling. "It cannot be…" He angrily threw her to the ground and snarled. "How is this _possible_?!"

"W-What….?" she whimpered.

"I was so sure you had perished that day! You weren't moving!" Megatron looked away to think to himself. After a moment, he slowly relaxed and darkly chuckled. "I see…Optimus saved your life by putting your consciousness into Amira's body, because he couldn't bear being responsible for the loss of another child. I can only imagine how you reacted when you first awoke as one of them. I wonder what they did with your human body…"

Lily hung her head. "B-Buried it…"

"Yes. I suppose they would considering you are technically deceased as a human being, _Lily_. And seeing as you are still alive, then the chances of the prophecy's fulfillment are still valid. But not for long…"

Lily shrunk down. "A-A-Are you…g-gonna kill me…?"

Megatron knelt down to her height, lightly petting her head, but not to show comfort. "Oh, no. At least, not yet. I presume you and Optimus are bonded. I want him to feel your fear, to understand what torment you will endure here with your new friends, while he suffers in his own guilt, knowing there is no chance of freeing you. He cannot find you aboard my ship. When I feel he has suffered enough, then I will kill you." Lily whimpered, trying to pull away from his touch. "Starscream, take our guest to her cell. Make sure she is comfortable."

Starscream chuckled and scooped Lily up, despite her shrieking and howling. She fought to get away from her mother's murderer but to no avail. This went on until they made it to the cell block. Starscream tossed her into the cell and chuckled. "I look forward to see what fun Megatron has in store for you, _Autobot Lily_. You will join your parents soon enough." With that, he slammed the door and left.

Lily weakly crawled into a corner, convulsing. She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, sobbing and wailing. Her cell was cold and empty; her spark ached longingly for someone to help her. She longed for Optimus's warmth and strong embrace, for any source of comfort. She felt sick, being in the same place as Starscream. A small puddle of tears began to form around her.

"_Maaamaaaaa…Paaapaaaaaa…H-He-elp m-me-e-e-e…!"_

* * *

It was bipolar in the Autobot base. One moment there would be shouting, and the next it would be completely silent enough to let the dead sleep. Optimus tirelessly searched the monitor for Lily's signal. Cliffjumper helped look out for Arcee when she woke up and while Ratchet treated her injuries. Bulkhead leaned against the wall anxiously. Bumblebee wasn't sure what to do to help. The tension was dangerously high.

"_**Does anyone want a cube?" **_the scout offered.

"For the fifth time, Bee, _**no**_," Arcee growled, causing him to flinch and lower his door wings, defeated.

"Easy, 'Cee," Cliff said, resting a hand on her shoulder plate. "He's only trying to help."

"Well, there's nothing to help at all! The damage has already been done!"

"Would you hold still!" Ratchet griped.

"It wasn't your fault," Bulkhead stated, walking towards them.

"She was my responsibility! And now she's—!"

They all jumped when Optimus slammed his fists on the monitor's keypad. They watched him stand there completely stiff, until he relaxed and hung his arms at his side.

"A-Are you alright, sir?" asked the Wrecker.

After a moment, Optimus answered. "Yes…I am fine."

"We didn't mean to upset you," said Cliffjumper.

"It wasn't your fault…" Optimus ran a hand over his face plate and exhaled shakily. "You'll have to excuse me. I suddenly do not feel so well."

"You should rest," Arcee suggested. "We're sure a lot is going through your head right now…" Optimus nodded and disappeared down the right hallway. Arcee hugged herself and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm so ashamed of myself…"

"Don't be," said Ratchet. "It was my fault for allowing Lily to accompany you."

"Regardless, it proves that even with one of us she isn't safe…"

"Why don't we lay this topic to rest for now?" suggested Cliffjumper. "We know we can't do anything about it right now. Let's try and get some sleep."

"The rest of you go ahead. I am going to make sure Optimus is alright," Ratchet informed them and headed for Optimus's quarters. But the Prime wasn't there. Heading further down the hall, he heard something coming from the wash racks. He stepped in and found Optimus shaking, on his hands and knees, gagging and purging into a drain. Ratchet became worried and ran to him. "Optimus! What is wrong?!"

Optimus coughed and spat whatever was left in his mouth into the drain, then leaned against the wall as Ratchet began examining him. He pushed his friend away and turned his head in the opposite direction. "I am not sick…" he said weakly, then rested a hand over his spark. His fingers dug into his chest. "I can feel…Lily's fear. She's terrified…longing for me, for someone to help her…It's throbbing in my spark, fooling my systems to believing I am ill…"

Ratchet slowly helped him up and led him back to his private quarters. He had him lay down on his berth and comfortably positioned him so he could rest. "We know you are anxious," he said. "We all are. Have you tried assuring her through your bond, like before?"

"I have…but her fear is too great. She's traumatized…and I feel helpless to stop it…" Optimus blinked when he realized he had tears brimming his optics and wiped them away. He couldn't get upset; Lily would feel it and become even more panicked. He had to keep himself together. He had to…

But he couldn't.

He felt like he had failed. Again. First Amira, and now Lily. Being her sire as well, he felt it was all weighed on his shoulders. He was her responsibility. He promised. He vowed to never let this happen…

Ratchet sensed Optimus's distress and shut the door to his quarters, then went to his old friend's aid. Optimus shuddered under his touch as mixed emotions swirled in his mind. Tears flooded his optics and dripped into his lap. No sound came from him, just quivering breaths. Ratchet didn't say anything; he just let his comrade let out whatever he needed to release.

"It's my fault…" Optimus spoke above a whisper. "I promised her father that I wouldn't let any harm come to her and now my worst fear has been realized. I'm no good as a sire, Ratchet…"

"Are you hearing yourself?" Ratchet said in a scolding tone. "That girl is alive because of you."

"And she is where she is because of me!"

"None of us could have known it would happen! It was my fault for letting her out with Arcee! Just because you are our leader, it does not mean you need to put the blame on yourself every time something happens."

"Of course, it does!"

"Optimus, you are upset. You need to calm down and recollect yourself. For Lily's sake…"

* * *

Lily was almost asleep in her corner. Everything almost felt like a dream, but a throb in her spark and a sick twinge in her fuel tank kept her from sleeping under. Though she had calmed down, she still felt something from the other side of her bond with Optimus. However, her senses were so dulled from crying she could hardly tell.

She became alert once again when the door to her cell slid open. Soundwave stood there with Starscream, who held a less-than-half-full Energon cube. She whimpered and turned her head away.

"Oh, come now, that is no way to treat your company," Starscream said with a mocking tone of hurt, then threw the cube at her. She yelped and cried when it struck her head and busted open. "Oh, dear. Now you have no rations at all. Such a shame. At least you won't die so easily, as long as Optimus lives." Lily tried to glare at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Just because you are the prophesized youngling, it does not mean we have to like you. No one likes you here. You have no friends. No one to cling to for support or comfort."

"Leave me alone!" Lily shouted and threw the cube back at him. He deflected it with a swipe of his hand and growled. He reminded her of who was in charge by grabbing her by the arm and flinging her across the cell.

"It is unwise to even attempt fighting a superb warrior such as myself! Your squirmy mother was unable to protect herself from me! What makes you think you can do any better?!"

"Don't talk about her!" Lily resumed shouting, earning a slap across the face plate. She collapsed to the floor and cried, curling into another ball.

"Stop that sniveling! It is annoying!" Starscream raised his hand to strike her again, but Soundwave stopped him by gripping his wrist. "Soundwave! What are you doing?!"

He then played a recording of an order from Megatron. _**:: No one is to harm the brat, except me. :: **_

Starscream grunted and pulled his arm free. "Fine." He narrowed his optics at the withering youngling, too frightened to look up at him. "You are lucky Lord Megatron wishes to save your suffering for himself to afflict it. Sleep in fear, little rug rat. You are in for a treat at dawn."

"_I HATE YOU_!" Lily shrilled, coughing.

Starscream merely chuckled. "Come, Soundwave." Soundwave gazed at Lily for a short while before joining Starscream, leaving Lily alone in her dark cell.

The small Autobot panted shakily, her spark burning with several negative emotions. Her hands balled into tight, trembling fists. She felt them move swiftly as she swung them with a scream, banging them against the floor and the wall. She yelled and growled and shrieked at the top of her vocal processor. Every ounce of concealed rage bubbled and erupted out of her, sending her into an immediate, brief frenzy. She even made jabbing notions at the walls, like she was stabbing someone.

Then she stopped.

Why would she do that?

It was then she realized her hands weren't hands.

They were blades.

* * *

Optimus sat up from a 2-hour rest as he rubbed the center of his chest, mentally wincing. In human terms, he felt like he had a bad case of heartburn. He could feel Lily was awfully upset, immensely angry. She must have had a meeting with Starscream; it was the only explanation as to why she was so livid all of a sudden.

However, this was at least unlike what he had experience two hours ago and was well enough to move about. He tried once again to communicate with her through their bond to assure her they were trying their hardest to find a way to rescue her, but it seemed he wasn't getting through to her.

The other Autobots were kind enough to pay him a brief visit from time to time to see if he was alright, knowing what he was dealing with on a personal level.

After his 2-hour rest, Optimus left his quarters to join the others in the main hangar. Even Agent Fowler was there. There was very little chatter, very little activity as well. Nothing much could be done, with no way to track Lily's position due to her signal being cloaked aboard the Decepticon warship. Optimus noticed Arcee still looked uneasy, avoiding optic-contact with him.

"O-Optimus…I…"

He smiled faintly. "I know," he said. "But do not burden yourself with the blame. I do not hold you responsible for what's happened." That was the truth. He was more cross with himself; being out on patrol wasn't an enough excuse.

Fowler nearly made a move to remind him of his mistake, but a glare of Ratchet told him otherwise. Prime was hurting enough and didn't need more salt to the wound. "I, uh…came to check on the kid, and the others informed me on what happened out there. I'm…sorry, you had to go through that again. I just hope she's holding it together wherever she is now."

Hearing this from Agent Fowler was a bit surprising to Optimus, but comforting nonetheless, and he smiled with a nod.

"Who knows what they could be doing to her," Bulkhead groaned. "She could be tortured, or used for target practice! Or worse!"

"Enough of that talk," Ratchet nearly spat, briefly glancing at Prime. The Wrecker instantly shushed.

"Don't worry about it," said Cliffjumper. "One way or another, we will get her back."

"_**But Bulkhead's right. There is something worse to worry about happening," **_Bumblebee buzzed.

"Yeah? What's that?" Agent Fowler questioned.

Optimus saw Bumblebee look to him and Ratchet. He frowned, knowing precisely what he meant. "I understand. I fear the same thing."

"What are you talking about?"

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "Back on Cybertron…when Amira first felt upset, she displayed her incredible power on Optimus and Ultra Magnus, showing her brute strength. When she got caught up in the war, something inside of her snapped, and she exerted immeasurable power for someone her age. It was only until later we discovered she was built, and born, for battle."

"And you think Lily knows of this power?" Arcee asked.

"That is what I am worried about," Optimus said. "That amount of power, along with her unstable mental state…"

"Could have…explosive results," Ratchet finished. "That day, in battle, when Optimus's life was in danger, it was Amira's wake-up call where she became aware of what potential she truly had. It is uncertain of what situation may raise that similar trigger in Lily's programming. Regardless of who owns it, it is still Amira's body. That power is still there, dormant, waiting to be discovered and used. Of course, we may have a guess as to what Lily may use it for."

"You mean, if she knows what amount of power she has," said Bulkhead.

"Exactly."

"How do you suppose she may figure it out?" asked Fowler.

"Who knows? Perhaps accidentally, like how she learned of the invisibility cloak? I don't think even Amira knew of that setting. Or maybe Megatron has either hinted or outright told her about it. Which is why the sooner we find her, the better. So history doesn't repeat itself a second time."

* * *

Alone in her cell, all Lily could hear was silence. She expected the passing by Vehicons to come taunt and torment her, but perhaps Megatron's warning prevented them from doing so. The only noises she was introduced to was the Cons walking by, absentminded chatter, and doors sliding open and shut. She wasn't sure if it was due to exhaustion, but the sounds almost lulled her to sleep. She felt tired, but she feared of facing another nightmare.

However, she felt herself slipping, unable to fight. Lily quickly gave in and slumped into the corner, falling deeply into sleep.

Even deeper.

When she awoke again and opened her eyes, she saw nothing but black. All around her was just a deep, black void or vacuum. With every whimper that escaped her mouth, it echoed off of some unseen force. She felt cold and rubbed her arms—She felt goose bumps. She looked down at her hands, and she saw hands. Not metal plates in the shape of hands. Actual, human hands. She checked herself; she had hair on her head, a nose, lips, toes and skin all over her body—and she was unclothed. She hugged herself and looked around, still unsure of where she was.

"H-Hello…?" she squeaked, so far only her echo replied. "Is a-anyone here…?" No answer. She considered getting up and wandering around, but as she was about to get to her feet—

_**Don't move. **_Lily froze instantly and looked around. Who said that? _**Save yourself the trouble of finding someone in this labyrinth, because you won't. But someone will find you. **_

"Who's there?" Lily asked. "Show yourself…please…!" Not long after her weak demand, a strange form seeped from the black wall and fell to whatever platform that held Lily up. It slowly took shape of someone standing. It was a shadow, with white eyes, a white slit for a mouth, and was outlined in white to make it stand out of the black void. Upon inspection, Lily saw something familiar about its form, but the voice was nothing she had heard of.

"W-Who are you…?" she spoke above a whisper.

_**I will not waste time by explaining who I am, but you may know that I have existed, for a long, long time. Long before you were ever born. **_

"I...I-I don't understand…" Lily said, shivering a little.

_**If you are cold, make yourself a blanket.**_

Lily looked up. "Huh?"

_**You haven't realized? This is your subconscious. You can create anything you want in here, except for me. You may be dreaming, but I am very real.**_

Lily was a little unsure; how could this place be her mind? But she briefly imagined a blanket, and one appeared around her little body.

_**You are wondering why it's so empty, aren't you? **_She nodded. _**It's simple. You have had no good dreams for the longest time that you've shut yourself out from having them. Nothing good, nothing bad—just emptiness. That is why your life was so dull as a human. The form you have now does not mean you are human; it is only a shell of what left you have of your humanity. **_

"A…A shell?" Lily stared at her hands, which began to tremble. "This is…all that is left?" Tears began stinging her eyes.

_**Don't cry. It shouldn't surprise you. The only humanity you have is in your memories. **_

"Shut up!" Lily shouted. "What would you know about what's happened to me?! Just who the heck are you?! Why are you here?!"

Lily's moment of anger subsided instantly when the Shadow leaned close to her. _**I know everything about you, Lillian Abigail McElroy. In fact, I may know more about you than you know yourself. That is why I am here.**_

"W-What do you mean?"

_**I am here to help you.**_

"How?"

_**The body you now possess, I know how it works, what it is capable of. Come with me. **_The Shadow extended a hand out to her. Lily hesitantly accepted it. She was perplexed at the hand's touch. It was neither hot nor cold, it had no temperature at all. It was just a mass in the shape of a hand.

The Shadow led her a short distance, and flashing memories appeared. _**Pay attention to what I am showing you. **_

Lily did so. She saw brief moments of battle, explosions, and fighting. Things were moving too fast for her to fully see the picture, but she saw enough to understand a little. "These memories…they aren't mine. But, I-I see Autobots! I've never met them. And that place…is it the planet Cybertron Papa talks about?"

_**You mean Optimus? Yes. This did take place on Cybertron. This was when your new body first experienced true battle. Do you understand?**_

"I…I think so…" Lily stammered.

_**You're lying. You understand none of it at all.**_

"Well I'm confused! I don't know what any of this is! All I know is that I'm dreaming and that I'm still stuck in a cell about to die!" Lily turned away and began to cry. "And Papa and the others won't help because they can't…they don't know where I am…!"

_**You don't need their help.**_

"What?"

_**You can get out on your own. You have the power to set yourself free from this cell you're held up in. It's always been there. You have no idea what you are capable of, how powerful you are. **_

"Really…?"

_**Yes. Believe me, I know. **_

"I can get out? And be able to go back home?"

_**And then some. **_

"Huh?"

_**I know what you desire most. **_The Shadow slowly started to smile. _**I never knew a small child like you could have such…dark thoughts and intentions. But you can do it. Only if you want to.**_

Lily hung her head. She knew what the Shadow was referring to. And it was right. If she was as powerful as she is told, and was given the opportunity…

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked.

The Shadow looked away, a long silence following. Then it answered, _**You've faced enough suffering, and so has the Prime. I don't want you endure what…the previous owner of this body went through…**_

Lily perked up. "You mean, Amira?" It responded by glancing at her. Lily then recalled what Optimus told her about the aforementioned youngling, the kind of fate she was forced to face. She almost felt that history was about to be rewritten, since Megatron has deemed the both of them a threat to the Decepticon cause. She couldn't have that happen. No way could she allow her Papa to suffer the loss of a child again.

She looked to the Shadow. "How do I use it?"

The Shadow approached her, reached out and touched her head, pulling it towards its own. _**Just go deeper within yourself. Let me guide you. You will learn. And you will know...**_

"What will I know…?"

The Shadow smiled. _**Everything…**_

* * *

Lily suddenly awoke at the sound of her cell door opening, yet remained still in her corner. A Decepticon entered with a rationed Energon cube. "Time for your rations, you little runt," he snarled and tossed the cube. She reached out and caught it. The Con scoffed. "Trying to act impressive now?"

Lily slowly sat up, sitting on her legs and hanging her helm. Her body felt…warmer. Like something was different. Something she knew was different. She knew how to do certain things now, but felt like someone was pulling her strings.

_**Let me guide you…**_

The Decepticon was surprised when her servo transformed into a blaster and aimed it at him. "Hey! What are you—?!" He was silenced when she fired and blasted his head from the rest of his body. Both fell to the floor, limbs twitching and sparks flying.

_**You can do it…**_

Lily rose up and left the cell, entering the hallway. Other Cons had heard the blast and rushed over to see what had happened.

_**You can escape. But what is it you want most right now?**_

They aimed their blasters at her, charging them up. "Don't try anything funny, brat!" Her other servo transformed into a blade, and she charged. In less than a moment, all of them were on the floor, barely alive or deceased.

_**Freedom?**_

She made her way down the hall, slaughtering any Con that made their way towards her. Some even attempted to contact Megatron of the situation, before having their voice boxes blown to bits.

_**Or vengeance? **_

She didn't care about the other Autobots anymore, or about how they kept this secret from her. All she cared about was how powerful she felt. She loved it. Regardless if the tyrant knew she was now coming, she still headed for the main hangar, her blaster and blade twitching as a wrathful glare flickered in her optics.

The flower was wilting.

"…_I want…Starscream…"_

* * *

**A/N: things are about to go down O.O  
**


	17. Chapter 16, pt1

"**Little Flower—A Transformers Prime Fan Fiction"**

**Summary: the chance of vengeance is on the line, and is taken. A lost signal returns to the Autobots' attention. A last-minute decision is made, and an old battle is renewed. **

**~~This chapter is rated T for some violence.~~**

**TFP © Hasbro**

**Lily © Me**

* * *

**~PART THREE~**

**~Chapter Sixteen: End of the Rope, part one~ **

Soundwave was connected to the _Nemesis's _security system, per Megatron's direct orders. He flipped quickly from one camera to another, getting views of how many troops and guards were taken down by their free-roaming prisoner. One angle would get soldiers running down the hall, and another would show the corridor littered with fallen Decepticons and puddles of Energon. The leader had no clue of the youngling's whereabouts since his men couldn't report, mainly because they were dead before they got the chance to. With a warship as big as his, it was a challenge finding her.

But the growing casualties were not what got Megatron vexed. He snarled as his silent, loyal warrior continued the search. "So," he said, "it appears she has discovered how to use her overwhelming power. And why not? She has been rendered beyond helpless. She had no choice but to pursue murder." He felt a slight ache in his right knee joint and mentally winced as memories flooded back. "Work swiftly, Soundwave! We are losing more of our men the longer that brat remains unfound!"

"Do as your lord and master says!" Starscream barked, then scurried to the flustered tyrant. "My liege, perhaps I could be of assistance as to finding her. I know this ship like the back of my servo. I am sure that I will find her in no time!"

Before he got the chance to reply, Megatron suddenly received a comm. link signal. He pressed two fingers against his audio receptors and activated it. "What is it?!"

_**:: So this is how the comm. system works… :: **_

That voice…

"So, you decide to make yourself known, you wretched twerp," he snarled. Soundwave signaled him and he looked to the monitor. It showed a camera angle of Lily sitting in a hallway against a door, surrounded by Decepticon corpses, using one of their comm. links to communicate. "You have made quite the mess, child, slaughtering my men as you please. How inhuman of you."

"I am not human," Lily replied from her end, speaking into the dead Con's wrist comm. "Not anymore, because of you. And I didn't want to kill them. But they were in the way, and wouldn't stop being in the way."

"In the way of what, might I ask?" Megatron said.

_**:: Getting to where you are. ::**_

"And pray tell why?"

_**:: I'm not after you, Megatron. But there is someone with you who I do want. ::**_

Megatron then eyed his first lieutenant, who snarled at the monitor. "And what assures you that he is in my presence?"

_**:: Where else would he go to cower? ::**_

"Why that sniveling—!"

"Yes, he is here," Megatron answered, much to Starscream's alarm. "Why not come here and claim him?"

"Because I can't find the main center of your ship," Lily explained. "But, that's why I thought of something else."

_**:: Such as? ::**_

"You bridge me and Starscream somewhere we can…handle things."

"Is that so?" Megatron said. "But what makes you so sure I am willing to comply to a petty child's demands?"

On the monitor, Lily stood up and kicked the door she sat against. _**:: Some of your remaining soldiers are hiding in here. I can easily take down the door and blast them to pieces. This petty child will make your powerful army not so powerful. And you know that I can do it, Megatron. You told me you saw it before. :: **_

"She is bluffing, sire!" Starscream scoffed. "She is merely trying to fool us to get what she wants! That must simply be a storage vault!"

_**:: Wouldn't bet on it. :: **_The fact that she could hear him was chilling enough. But when she transformed her servo into a blaster and shot the door, it gave in, and she fired many rounds into the room. Screams and shouts of Decepticon soldiers could be heard echoing throughout the hall, making it through the comm. link. Once the massacre was over, Energon spilled over the threshold and into the hall. Lily looked to the camera, part of her front and face plate stained. She picked up the comm. link again. _**:: Well? :: **_

Megatron growled as he glared at the monitor, quickly becoming agitated. Then he slowly turned towards the Seeker. "It appears I am left with no choice but to accept her demands," he said. "Starscream, be a good soldier and stand up to the task, so no more of our soldiers may foolishly perish due to your cowardice!"

"C-Coward?! Me?! I am insulted, my liege!" Starscream stammered, his wings fluttering in a flustered manner.

"Then by all means." Megatron reactivated his end of the comm. link. "Very well, you foolish child. Soundwave is placing the coordinates of a random location as we speak. A bridge will appear in front of you. Once you go through it, you and Starscream will be in the same place. But answer this, Lily. Do you truly believe doing this will make things less bearable for you?"

Lily was silent for a moment. Then she answered, _**:: Your reason for killing Amira is the same reason as me doing this. One less problem in the way, right? But the difference between my reason and yours? Mine is a little more personal. :: **_A bridge appeared before her in the hall and in the main hangar of the ship; she walked through, and the bridge vanished.

Megatron frowned at the girl until she disappeared, then looked to Starscream. He gestured to the portal. "Do you need an escort?" he mocked.

"C-Certainly not!" the Seeker retorted. He approached the bridge, but hesitated for an instant. He knew what was waiting for him when he stepped through, a vengeance-driven kid with PTSD and an all-powerful body. If he had any hopes of winning this fight, he would have to toy with her emotions, just to keep her distracted long enough to end it. Then a thought came to him and turned towards Megatron. "What are my orders, sir? Regarding the brat."

The tyrant sneered. "If you succeed in overpowering her by some miracle, bring her back. We will have her limbs removed so she will dare not try to escape again."

The first lieutenant managed a devious snicker, he liked that outcome and would be sure to do whatever was necessary to make it happen. With that, he vanished into the vortex and reappeared in the middle of a remote, desert valley at dusk. Looking around, he could not clearly see where Lily was. There were large boulders and cliff edges near the bottom of the valley. Perhaps she was hiding. Or waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

When he was about halfway into the valley, he spotted her sitting atop a huge, moss-covered boulder. She hugged herself, a blank stare gazing to where Starscream could not pinpoint. No words were spoken, for he wanted to wait and see what she would do. The wind echoed in the valley, swirling between them.

After a while, Starscream grew impatient. "Well?! What are you waiting for! Come down and fight if that is what you want!"

She finally replied. "We're thinking."

Starscream's wings twitched anxiously. "Thinking of what? What do you mean, we?"

"Thinking," Lily continued, "on how we're going to kill you." She looked to him without shifting her head. Instantly, her expression hardened into rage. "We want you to die like Mama did. I don't know if it was a quick, painless death or not. But I guess we'll find out when we hear you scream, won't we?"

Starscream laughed. "Well, you aren't making a good impression! Right now, you are all bark and no bite! If you really are that eager to take me on, then come on down and face me!"

"The same to you," Lily growled. "You know we're dangerous, just like Megatron knows. You are dumb if you think you can beat us. I don't know completely how this body of mine works, but we know enough to know that we scare you."

The Seeker guffawed. "Me?! Frightened of a pathetic whelp such as you?! Oh, my abdominal wires are aching!" Then he snarled at her. "You clearly do not know yourself enough! One simple act to trigger your worst memories and you become completely unstable! At least Amira knew how to control her power when she laid waste to our troops long ago! You are nothing but a broken Auto-brat with a broken mind and spark! Did your mother raise you to be this ludicrous?! I suppose you wouldn't know. Your time together was unfortunately short-lived!"

Lily transformed her servo into a blaster, charged, aimed and fired in just a few short seconds, all the while screaming with infuriation. Starscream narrowly avoided the blast by the tip of his wing and tumbled across the dirt.

"Good aim," he coughed, "for an amateur fighter." He looked to see her visibly shaking with enmity, a deadly look in her young optics. Her face plate contorted into an expression of sheer loathing. While her body trembled, her arm remained poised, ready to fire at her desired target. He was almost unsure if toying with her emotions would destroy him or her first. Lily leapt down from the rock and rose, slightly hunched over as her blaster hung at her side and her other hand shook. He chuckled as he rose, a shadow forming over Lily's face. "You almost look too precious with that little murderous look," he mockingly crooned. "I almost don't want to return you to Lord Megatron."

"We won't be going back there," Lily declared.

Starscream frowned; why does she keep referring to herself in a plural manner? Was her vastly-dropping sanity causing her to not think clearly? Nevertheless, why would he care?

"Believe in what you want! The end of this silly little game will only be me dragging you back to your cell! If you come quietly Lord Megatron just might spare you a few good lashings."

"_SHUT UP!_" Lily screamed and resumed fire, blasting multiple rounds at Starscream. If this valley wasn't so narrow he'd have plenty of room to fly about and even escape. "_STOP TALKING AND FIGHT!_"

"I'd rather not," he said, bored. "You will eventually destroy yourself before you ever get the chance to terminate me."

Lily screamed angrily and continued blasting away. Starscream ducked and evaded her vigorous attacks, snarling. "You cannot harm me! Your fear of me overpowers your hatred! Even if you had the power, you could not—!"

"_I SAID __**SHUT UP!**_"

Lily blasted again while he talked and struck him on the tip of his wing, taking a chunk away from it. Starscream gasped and growled; he was grounded. As if he could escape by air anyway. "You cursed little cretin! You'll pay for that!" He began to feel disturbed when she started to laugh while giving him an ugly look.

"Oh!" she shouted. "I am gonna pay?! Just you wait until I get done with you! I don't care if you killed my mama because of some crummy prophecy! You will be the one to pay! Do you hear me?!"

"I reiterate! All bark and no bite!"

"We'll bite! _We'll bite your head off_!"

* * *

Optimus faced yet another restless night. His spark stung with sheer rage emanating from Lily's spark through their bond. He sat up in his berth, constantly rubbing at it. She must be immensely upset about something, and he could not comfort her because she currently resisted any response from him. He sighed, both with concern and frustration. He felt completely helpless at this point, unable to rescue the girl he sworn her human parent to protect. But he would not rest until a solution appeared.

His fuel tank groaned intensely, craving Energon, but he told himself he'd refuel later. It would be the tenth time he told himself so, yet hadn't left his quarters.

Ratchet came and stood under the threshold of his private quarters. "You can't power down either?"

Optimus looked away. "How can I when she is in a place I cannot protect her, amongst those who are a threat to her survival?"

"Even if she is harmed, Optimus," Ratchet said, "because a physical piece of your spark is fused with hers, she will remain functional so long as you are. Which is why we can't make rash decisions at this point. And I am sure she is more of a threat to them than they are to her. That is, if she ever discovers her body's stupendous abilities, which I hope she has not." Optimus groaned, slightly clutching his chest. "What is she feeling now?"

"Angry. Very, very angry. Yet surprisingly calm at the same time," Optimus replied, wincing.

"What could be happening up there?"

"It makes me feel sick just thinking about it."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Ratchet had Optimus lay down. "You're exhausted, malnourished even. I know your mind can only focus on one thing right now, but worrying isn't going to help either you or Lily." Optimus nodded in understanding as his optics became slightly glossy. "Just try to relax for now, Optimus," Ratchet continued. "You need to keep your strength up in case any—"

"Ratchet!" Arcee rushed into the room. "Quick, the monitor!"

She, Ratchet and Optimus hurried to the main hangar with the others and stared at the monitor. An Autobot and Decepticon signal were blinking on the screen. No one knew how long they had been detected.

"Could it be…?" Bulkhead started to say.

Ratchet clicked on the Autobot signal, and the profile came up. The bots gasped. Bee bleeped, _**"She made it out?!"**_ They all were overjoyed to see that the signal belonged to Lily.

"Either escaped or was let go, though I doubt it's the latter," Arcee said.

"Then, who's with her?" Bulkhead asked. Ratchet clicked on the Decepticon signal and frowned as the profile came up. "Starscream…"

It wasn't hard for either of them to put two and two together. Optimus clenched his fists. This was the chance he was hoping to get. "Ratchet, lock onto those coordinates. I am going there myself."

"I can't open the bridge precisely where they are," the medic said. "They are at the bottom of a valley. It's too narrow and steep. The closest I can get you safely is about 100 feet from the edge."

"Just get me as close as you possibly can!"

Ratchet nodded and punched in the coordinates.

"Want us to accompany you, sir?" Bulkhead asked.

"No. I want the rest of you to stay here," Optimus ordered as the bridge activated. "This is something I need to handle on my own." With that, he took off through the portal. Once he was clear, Ratchet shut it down, yet kept the coordinates locked in. He looked to the others.

"If he is not back with her in fifteen Earth minutes, I will send the rest of you in," he said. Suddenly, an alarm sounded as the monitor flashed. Ratchet groaned. "Of all the times to call in for a progress report…"

"What do we do?" Bulkhead panicked. "If Fowler finds out that Optimus and Lily have gone, he'll do who knows what!"

"_**I know!" **_Bee bleeped. _**"We can say they are currently resting and wish not to be disturbed!"**_

"No, that won't work," Ratchet stated. "Fowler may be human, but he isn't narrow-minded. He will know something is up."

"We can't just tell him the truth, can we?" Arcee said.

"Tell who the truth?"

Before Ratchet could reply to Arcee, the question paused him as a familiar voice filled the main hangar. They all looked to the platform and saw Agent Fowler exit the elevator. He walked to and leaned on the rail. "What's the topic of this little conversation?" He saw the Autobots exchange glances and frowned. "I think I have a right to know. What's happening?"

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "A…A lot has happened while you were away," he answered.

"Such as?" When the medic finished explaining everything he could to Fowler, the human's dark face reddened. "WHAT?"

"Optimus is on his way there now, and we're going to be right behind him," said Arcee.

"We will make sure that kid comes home safe," Bulkhead added.

"It's your fault she's out there in the first place!" Fowler shouted.

"You don't think we know that?!" Arcee snarled. "No need to bear anymore weight upon our shoulders!"

"Ever since she has been put under your watch, things have gone from bad to worse for her!" Fowler angrily paced beside the rail. "I never should have put her under your care!"

"With all due respect," Ratchet spat back, "you did not put her under our care! Her father did! Optimus made a promise with him to watch over her if something were to happen to him, and Optimus did just that! So, if you could now use some of that backbone of yours and show us and him a little more respect!"

Fowler didn't say anything after; he only gave the medic ugly looks as he approached the monitor.

"Optimus should be close by now," Ratchet said. "It's almost time to send the rest of you in. And when you do, do whatever you have to do to make sure she returns home in one piece."

* * *

At the bottom of the valley, parts of the ground were splattered with spilt Energon; sections of the wall were singed from blaster fire, and several rocks were crumbled from impact after impact. Among the carnage was the Seeker and youngling. The fighting had stilled, though only while he was down.

But Starscream was too weak to get up, even if he could. He was battered to the point where he could hardly function, cringing and shaking from pain and leaking profusely from deep wounds. Luckily for him, the wounds were not fatal. However, if the wounds won't kill him, then either the lack of Energon will or the fury of this youngling. Panting shakily, he glared up at his opponent, who pinned him down to the ground with her foot. If she hadn't damaged his joints, he could easily grab her and get free. But now, he was immobilized.

Lily just stared at him with calm, yet rage-filled optics. She didn't shiver or growl with anger. She just stood there, keeping him still, remaining silent. She wanted to hear every sound of pain he could make. Much like Starscream was stained with his own Energon, she was, too. Yet she did not seem to mind, or notice.

Starscream swallowed Energon stuck in his throat and panted. "Well…?!" he grunted. "Whatever you want to do, do it! You have me in your clutches! I am at your mercy! Do something instead of giving me that ghastly look! You keep reminding me of _her_!"

Lily suddenly spoke, "That is the idea."

"Oh?!"

"It's like I said. You were, and still are, afraid of her. And since I have her body, you are afraid of me. And if this look scares you, then I won't stop." She glared. "However, we would end up running out of patience."

Starscream growled, struggling to lift his damaged servos.

"Also, we've changed our minds."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We won't give you a quick, painless death. We'll make it as long and horrifying as possible. Because you deserve it for your crimes." With that, she transformed her servo into a blade and swung as mightily as she could into his abdomen. He wailed in agony as she forced her blade deeper and deeper before tearing it out, Energon flying into the air. But she wasn't satisfied. He wasn't screaming loud enough. Over and over she swung and drove her blade into the open wound, grunting loudly. His squawking became longer and rattled throughout the valley.

"CURSE YOU!" Starscream spat. "MONSTROUS PIT-SPAWNED FRAGGER!"

A small smile crept across Lily's face. She took pleasure in his insults, sensing his agony through his voice and the way he wriggled under her hold. She was aware someone her age would not behave this way. Arcee's mindful advice constantly rang through her head. But now, she did not care. Not one bit. The only thing on her mind was trying to end the nightmares, the fears of encountering him again, once and for all.

Neither of the two were aware of a third member trekking down the wall of the valley, making his way towards them. Optimus hurriedly climbed his way to the bottom, but he was in such a rush that he had a misstep and tumbled the rest of the way. He rolled onto the flat ground and landed on his front, a few rocks falling with him. Already deteriorated from lack of energy, the fall shook him a bit more than necessary. But that was the least of his worries. All he cared about was getting to Lily before anything irremovable happened.

His audio receptors picked up the sound of screaming and followed it through narrow walkways and over huge boulders. Soon he entered the clearing and paused at the sight before him of Lily pinning Starscream while driving her weapon into him, over and over again.

"Lily, stop!" his deep voice echoed throughout the valley.

Lily froze, and the screaming stopped. She remained still for a few moments before pulling her blade free, a sick popping noise sounding as she did so. Slowly, she faced the source of the familiar voice.

Optimus was about to approach when he noticed Lily's appearance. Energon was splashed all over her front and face, and she bore a dead expression on her face. He was instantly reminded of Amira during her first fight on the battlefield. He noticed her weapon and Starscream's horrendous condition. It was clear that she had discovered the truth, something he hoped she wouldn't ever find out about.

"Papa…" her soft voice said. Whatever demon that was pulling her strings seemed to have faded, for when she saw and realized who she was looking at, she appeared to have brightened up. After a moment, when it finally sunk in, she staggered from Starscream, transformed her blade back into a servo, and hurried to Optimus, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Papa! PAPA! _PAAAAPAAAAAA_!" she sobbed.

Despite her being covered in Starscream's Energon, Optimus knelt down and held his arms out, instantly scooping her into his grasp the second she was in his reach. He hugged her close to his spark, glad to know she was otherwise unharmed. He let her cry into his neck while he soothed her, assuring her that he was there for her.

"Thank Primus you are alright," he said, feeling somewhat relieved.

While the two reunited, and while he had some time to himself, Starscream secretly contacted the _Nemesis_. "This is Commander Starscream," he coughed, "requesting immediate back-up. Optimus Prime is here. And I am injured."

"They were g-going to get you," Lily wept, "by using me! T-They put me in a cell!"

"Hush, now," Optimus said softly. "It's alright. I'm here. It's all over."

"All over…?" a hoarse voice croaked. The two present Autobots turned towards Starscream as he struggled to sit up. He spat Energon aside and panted. "I am afraid this is now merely the beginning."

Instantly, Lily's anger returned. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, her pigtails rattling with rage.

Optimus was a bit puzzled about her sudden bipolar behavior, but after a moment of thinking on it he understood. Regarding what she went through and what she is feeling, her reactions would be unpredictable. He felt, now that he was there, he could help her control that before things got out of hand.

"Lily, please," he said. She turned to him, slightly calmer. "There is no need for this. We can return home."

"Oh?! Ending our little skirmish already?!" Starscream said. "And we were having so much fun, weren't we?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lily screamed again and made to charge at him, but Optimus quickly grabbed her. "NO! NO! LET ME GOOOO!"

"Lily, enough of this!" Optimus demanded pleadingly. He used his brute strength to prevent Lily from going anywhere. "This isn't right! Have you forgotten what I told you?! Revenge will not fix what has happened!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the youngling shrilled loudly. "I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T!"

"You should care! Listen to me, Lily!"

At that instant, a groundbridge appeared at the top of the valley. The two Autobots and wounded Decepticon glanced up to see Starscream's armada and Vehicons swarming down the side of the valley, circling around them. A few Decepticons tended to Starscream's injuries. Finally, Megatron joined them in the center of the circle.

"I must say, Optimus," he said, "that thing in your grasp never fails to amaze me. Regardless of who possesses the body, there is always something new to experience."

Optimus stood, firmly holding Lily to his chest. "Megatron," he growled, "you have done enough damage to her. I will not allow you to torture her any longer."

The tyrant was unfazed. "Oh, you would not be saying such things if you only knew what she did." He grinned at Lily. "Go on, little one. Tell him how many of my men you slaughtered for sport. How did you put it? They were simply 'in the way'."

Optimus looked to Lily in utter shock. Though, why should he be surprised? Seeing Lily so violent and unpredictable, it is almost expected. Of course, it still created an ache in his spark to hear she still did such a thing. Lily couldn't even look at him.

Megatron laughed. "Indeed, it's true! Your innocent little pet has filled Amira's shoes! She's become a psychopathic murdering machine, hellbent on eliminating her targets. When triggered, she becomes relentless and practically unstoppable. Does this not bring back memories, Prime?"

Optimus snarled, his battle mask sliding over his face. He had to swallow his own anger, knowing its effect on Lily would only encourage her to fight harder. With that in mind, he reminded himself that he had achieved what he came for.

But just as he was about to call for a groundbridge via the private comm. link…

"What a shame…" came a familiar, raspy voice. Optimus stopped, sensing Lily's immediate tensing. He looked and saw Starscream standing, a sick grin on his Energon-stained face plate. "Not very noble to leave a fight unfinished. Isn't that right, little girl? The fight with your mother was rather quick. Do you want ours to end pathetically, too?"

Optimus felt his arm snap as Lily forced herself away, shrieking angrily as she ran towards her rival. He felt a fiery sting in his spark, and knew it was coming from her. Despite the pain, he knew he had little time to react and tried to catch up with her, but Megatron interfered and rammed him aside. "Well, while we are all here, we might as well fight, yes?"

Optimus merely growled a response and roughly shoved him back with his good arm. And so, the fighting proceeded.

* * *

The fifteen minutes had past; in the meantime, Agent Fowler had left, promising to return once Optimus and Lily were brought back to base. Ratchet couldn't wait any longer. He called the rest of the Autobots into the main hangar as he entered the coordinates to the groundbridge panel. "Do whatever must be done to bring them both back safely," he told them.

"We'll pound any Con that dares get in our way," Bulkhead declared, pounding his fists together.

Ratchet then pulled the lever, activating the groundbridge. Before they left, he gave them some vital information regarding their leader. "Listen. Optimus's health and energy have not been up to par ever since Lily first got taken; I do not know how much battling he can handle in his condition. If he looks like he needs assistance, do not hesitate to step in, no matter what he says."

Bumblebee twitched his door wings as he thought of the past: Optimus being injured, telling him to leave and protect Amira. He couldn't deter the scout then, and he wouldn't do so now. _**"Of course, Ratchet," **_he bleeped, clenching his servos tightly.

"Now, get going. Alert me immediately when a bridge is needed," the medic ordered. He watched the others charge through the bridge; once they all vanished, he closed it.

Sighing, he pulled up all of the Autobots' vitals onto the monitor so he could keep a close eye on them from the base. He noticed Lily's spark rate was immense and powerful; as was Optimus's, but his energy readings were at an unsettling level—unsettling for both Prime and Ratchet.

"Please," he begged softly to the air, "do not let history repeat itself."

* * *

Optimus grunted loudly as he was shoved harshly into the wall of the valley. The impact shook him more than he would have liked. His head felt fuzzy and his vision blurred in and out of focus. Due to his less-than-average health, his strength wasn't top-notch. It even caused blows to be more painful than usual. If Megatron hadn't told his soldiers to leave Prime to him, then Optimus would most certainly have drained. But he wouldn't quit. He couldn't let this hinder him. He refused to let it. He would never give in again…

Megatron approached Optimus and grabbed him by his throat. "Oh, what's the matter, Optimus? Did that hurt a little?" he asked, showing mock concern. "Well, here. Let me make it all better!"

He slammed Optimus straight into the ground. The Prime groaned again but fought back; he transformed a servo into a blade and swiped, slashing Megatron across the chest. This caused the war-mongering tyrant to release him and stagger back a few steps, gripping the gash mark. Optimus took the pause to his advantage and pursued his attack.

Meanwhile, Lily furiously continued trying to land blow after blow on Starscream. Her emotions were getting the better of her, causing her performance to be less than what it was before. She grunted, even screamed through her gritted dental plates, as she struggled to strike her target. The more he evaded her, the more agitated she became.

"Now, now," Starscream teased as he dodged her attacks, "no time for tears. You will only end up looking more pathetic when I put you in your place. Although, the more like a worm you look, the more of a laughing stock you'll be."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, her vocal processors cracking. Her pigtails rattled intensely as her whole body began to tremble. "SHUT-UP-SHUT-UP-SHUT-UP!"

Starscream laughed. "Foolish child! Can you not see you have no chance now to defeat me? With my injuries, I was easy prey for you; but now that I am repaired and at my very best, I can easily cut you down to size!"

"_**SHUUUUT UUUUUP!"**_

At the top of the valley, the rest of the Autobots raced through. They hurried to the edge, where they saw the battle raging below, and where Lily's enraged shrill met their audio receptors.

"It's a madhouse down there," Bulkhead winced. "Just the two of them against all of that."

"It looks like Megatron's goons are just standing by," Arcee said, observing the scenario closely. "Probably wants to finish Optimus off himself with no interference."

Bee pointed, whirling loudly. _**"Look! There's Lily, battling Starscream!" **_

Indeed she was there, yelling and grunting as she tried to keep up with the leanly designed Seeker. "Have you ever seen a kid make a face like that?" Bulkhead said nervously.

"_**Once," **_Bumblebee answered.

"No time for chit-chat," Arcee told them. "We need to get them out of here. From here I can tell Optimus isn't doing so hot." With that, they made their way down the side of the valley, careful not to make their presence known.

Lily suddenly had the upper advantage when Starscream stumbled slightly thanks to a rock embedded into the dirt. She lunged and knocked him completely to the ground. She pinned one arm and grabbed the other as he attempted to claw at her. "Not so easy to escape now, is it?!"

"Wait! No!" Starscream begged. "Mercy! I surrender! Spare me!"

"Don't plead for what you don't deserve!" Lily grunted.

Starscream looked frantically around, then he eyed his leader battling Optimus. "You've defeated me! Shouldn't you be more concerned for your caretaker?! He is looking rather unwell after all!" For a moment, Lily almost seemed conflicted. Then, almost as if to emphasize Starscream's claim, Optimus received a heavy blow directly into his side from Megatron, causing him to buckle.

Lily felt that surge of pain through their bond, and she worriedly turned to where her papa and Megatron were battling.

This gave Starscream the advantage he wanted. He tore his arm free and shoved Lily off. Before she could retaliate, he struck her hard enough to send her flying into the valley wall. A loud sound rang as her head impacted the wall, receiving most of the trauma. It stunned her; she couldn't move or say a word. She was in a daze, slowly fading. As darkness clouded her optics, she felt herself falling.

Optimus looked at just the right moment to see Lily collapse, and Starscream rise.

"No…!"

* * *

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! Sosososo sorry for being inactive with stories! I've lost inspiration for a while and being a senior in high school has kept me busy! But here is the next part of the story! I hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait! **


End file.
